Imperfect angel (REMAKE)
by kaisoopeach
Summary: Do Kyungsoo menikahi Park Chanyeol dengan satu alasan begitupun sebaliknya. Ketika waktu semakin bergulir menggantikan tangis menjadi tawa, menyihir duka menjadi bahagia. Sanggupkah mereka berpisah?Mampukah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menepis luka dihati mereka? Dan akankah mereka mempertahankan pernikahan mereka? Pairing Chansoo;chando;Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo.
1. DO Kyungsoo

FF ini adalah remake dari novel yang di tulis oleh Nureesh Vhalega dengan judul Imperfect saya hanya mempublish ulang tanpa menambah atau mengurangi alur cerita yang hanya mengganti beberapa nama tempat untuk menyesuaikan,Dan mengganti nama tokoh dengan cast member EXO didukung juga oleh member SNSD,SUJU and SHINEE .Sekali lagi saya tidak plagiat hanya meremake.

Enjoy reading

pairing :CHANSOO

cast: -Layho -Daemin -Kaibaek -Hunhan

AVERA DAELAN: DO KYUNGSOO

CALVERT ELLEGRA : PARK CHANYEOL

JILL VOLETTA : XI LUHAN

HESTERLY KEANE: BYUN BAEKHYUN

DANIEL : OH SEHUN

KELLY ELLEGRA : ZHANG YIXING (OH)

LEO : KIM JUNMYEON

GENAN : KIM JONGDAE

LAREVTA : KIM MINSEOK

IVANDER : KRISS

SIENNA: TAO

DARESON : KIM JONGIN

JAVIER KEANE : LEE EUNHYUK (BYUN)

FIXSON KEANE :JUNG DAEHYUN (BYUN)

PATRICIA : LEE TAEMIN

DION : CHOI MINHO

RIANA: KIM TAEYEON

BOBBY SYACHRIL : LEE SOOMAN

LAUREN VOLETTA: KWON YURI (XI)

LAURA VOLETTA : IM YOONA (XI)

ANDRIENNA : SEOHYUN

LILYANA : SUNNY

TREY : KEY

JAMES DAELAN : CHOI SIWON (DO)

JONATHAN : HANGENG

JOSHUA : LEE DONGHAE

Do Kyungsoo

Seoul, Desember 2007~

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya, lalu melangkah keluar menuju rumahnya yang bercat putih sempurna. Rumah yang baru enam bulan menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Setelah melalui negosiasi yang panjang, akhirnya ibunya bersedia menetap di negara asal ayahnya ini. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo lebih memilih Seoul dibanding New York; Kyungsoo suka keduanya karena itu adalah bagian tak terelakkan darinya. Kyungsoo hanya menyukai perubahan dan rumah baru juga lingkungan hidup baru merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disukainya.

Masih dengan langkah ringan juga bibir yang bersenandung, Kyungsoo memasuki rumah. Segalanya tertata rapi juga harmonis. Sebuah foto keluarga berbingkai indah berisi dirinya juga kedua orangtuanya-Siwon dan Yoona-menjadi titik sentral dari tema ruang tamu itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Foto itu juga baru diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia nampak begitu bahagia, diimbangi dengan senyum orangtuanya yang terlihat amat menenangkan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa kehidupan mereka akan terus seperti itu; bahagia dan tenang.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening ketika melihat pintu ruang keluarga terbuka lebar. Mengikuti bisikkan hatinya, Kyungsoo mengubah arahnya dan berdiri di depan pintu. Segalanya nampak aneh di mata Kyungsoo, ayahnya berdiri kaku, sementara ibunya duduk dengan wajah pucat juga tangan terkepal di dada. Kemudian ada Donghae -kakak ayahnya-yang berdiri menghalangi pintu.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab keganjilan itu, hingga Donghae bergeser dan memberi Kyungsoo pandangan yang lebih luas. Ada seorang gadis berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Seorang gadis yang mungkin seusianya, dengan tubuh tinggi juga rambut merah gelap.

Dengan perasaan familiar yang aneh, Kyungsoo terus mengamati gadis itu bersama suasana tegang yang mewarnai ruang keluarganya. Seakan-akan mereka semua sedang berada di tengah medan pertempuran. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika gadis itu berbalik menatapnya, dengan mata berwarna hitam kelam yang merefleksikan warna mata Kyungsoo sendiri.

Perlahan, seulas senyum tersungging di wajah gadis itu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak tenang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang memenuhi benak Kyungsoo. Dan seluruh pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab dengan satu sapaan ramah dari gadis itu.

"Halo, Kyungsoo "

Seluruh mata di ruangan itu beralih pada Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi syok dan panik menjadi satu. Kyungsoo membeku sepenuhnya, tak memercayai pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba segalanya nampak kabur. Ibunya berseru memanggilnya, sementara Donghae berusaha meraihnya ke dalam pelukan.

Namun Kyungsoo menolaknya. Ia melangkah mendekat dan terus menatap gadis itu, yang kini senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang dipaksakan datar.

Lalu penjelasan itu mengalir dengan lancar. Selayaknya cerita pengantar tidur lengkap dengan nada yang terkontrol. Kyungsoo tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak peduli pada rasa sakit yang terus menggerus hatinya seiring berjalannya cerita itu. Cerita yang terasa seperti mimpi buruk, namun memberi fakta tak terbantahkan; segalanya masuk akal.

Gadis berambut merah gelap itu bernama Luhan dan mengaku sebagai anak dari Do genap delapanbelas tahun tiga bulan yang lalu. Hanya tiga bulan lebih tua dari Kyungsoo yang akan berulang tahun besok. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti perasaan familiar yang dirasakannya, karena ternyata mereka berbagi darah yang sama.

Seakan fakta itu belum cukup menghancurkan, Luhan mengatakan fakta lainnya. Bahwa ibu kandungnya adalah Xi Yuri-adik kandung dari Yoona, ibu Kyungsoo-yang menghilang bahkan sejak sebelum Kyungsoo lahir. Yuri pergi untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya mengandung anak dari suami kakaknya. Kini, semua benar-benar masuk akal.

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya, yang ditutup dengan kesediaannya untuk menjalani tes DNA, keheningan membalut dengan sempurna. Keheningan yang menyimpan duka, sesak, juga jeritan. Keheningan yang menggambarkan satu realita tanpa bantahan bahwa hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai harapan. Keheningan yang sekali lagi, membuat mereka semua membeku tak berdaya sementara luka menganga jauh di lubuk hati terdalam.

Suara pecahan barang yang diikuti jeritan penuh amarah kembali memenuhi rumah itu. Tak ada lagi bahagia, apalagi ketenangan. Semuanya terbakar habis bersama perdebatan demi perdebatan yang seakan tak menemukan titik akhir. Selembar kertas berisi pernyataan bahwa ayahnya benar-benar memiliki anak selain dirinya menjadi inti dari segala perdebatan itu. Sudah hampir dua minggu dan tetap tak ada harapan bahwa badai yang kini sedang menerjang keluarga mereka akan berlalu.

Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya erat-erat sementara air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan kedua orangtuanya terasa bagaikan sayatan pisau di dadanya. Mereka saling menyalahkan dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Seumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya berteriak apalagi mendengar ibunya menyumpah. Seburuk apapun masalahnya, mereka selalu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan tenang. Kyungsoo tidak percaya, dua orang dengan cinta yang begitu pekat bisa bertengkar hingga saling menyakiti dengan begitu dalam. Ke mana perginya semua cinta itu?

Kembali terdengar suara barang yang pecah dan Kyungsoo berjengit. Terlebih ketika didengarnya jeritan histeris ibunya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat demi mengalihkan rasa sakit dari dadanya.

Ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Kyungsoo pasti bermimpi.

Hanya saja mimpi itu telah berlangsung selama dua minggu dan menerakan luka tak tertanggung di hatinya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menulikan pendengarannya, namun pertengkaran itu justru semakin jelas terdengar. Sekali lagi ibunya mengutuk ayahnya, lalu tak terdengar apa pun. Kyungsoo tersentak. Secepat kilat ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lagi dipedulikannya segala barang yang menghalangi langkahnya; Kyungsoo hanya tahu ia harus segera melihat orangtuanya.

Pemandangan yang menyambut Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak diduganya; ibunya tergeletak pucat di lantai bersama genangan darah. Kedua mata ibunya tertutup rapat dan pergelangan tangannya tersayat dalam hingga darah terus mengalir keluar tanpa henti.

Kyungsoo jatuh berlutut. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah ibunya. Bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras melintasi wajahnya dan Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan isaknya. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya, tak percaya ketika ia melihat ayahnya hanya berdiri membeku tanpa ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Tak ada kecemasan, apalagi air mata. Seakan-akan ayahnya telah menyerah.

Betapa Kyungsoo berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Namun cairan merah gelap yang kini ikut menggenanginya memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi.

Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo tahu, ia benar-benar telah kehilangan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo memandang ibunya yang duduk tak bergerak dengan nanar. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak insiden percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan ibunya dan kini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dokter bahkan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke kamar rawat ibunya selain petugas medis. Depresi yang dialami ibunya begitu parah hingga dorongan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri sangat besar. Dan karena itu, dalam waktu beberapa hari ibunya akan dipindahkan ke panti rehabilitasi.

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya," ucap seseorang di sisi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan matanya segera memancarkan amarah yang menyala pada orang di sisinya itu. Luhan, tentu saja. Gadis itu tak henti menghantui Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum manis, tak memedulikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin mencabiknya.

"Setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan padaku-delapan belas tahun hidup penuh penderitaan- pembalasan semacam ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau akan melihat bahwa semua ini hanyalah awal, karena aku baru saja mulai. Aku akan mengambil segala hal yang kau renggut dan aku tidak akan berhenti hingga aku mendapatkan semuanya. Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kau merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Hidupmu yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Bersiaplah, Kyungsoo" lanjut Luhan tenang.

Kyungsoo baru saja melewati pintu utama rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang makan. Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya setelah satu hari penuh mengurusi kepindahan ibunya ke panti rehabilitasi, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Kyungsoo berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, terpana melihat ayahnya tertawa bersama Luhan di tengah kegiatan makan malam. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ayahnya bisa menerima Luhan semudah itu setelah segala hal yang terjadi. Tidakkah ayahnya tahu seperti apa Luhan sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa ayahnya duduk dan menikmati makanan, sementara ibunya kini terkurung di rumah sakit jiwa?

Tanpa berpikir Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu berdiri. Kyungsoo tidak memedulikan teguran ayahnya, ia tetap hanya melihat Luhan.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku mengusirmu," ucap Kyungsoo penuh amarah.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, lalu kembali duduk.

"Apa kau tuli? Pergi sekarang juga!" Seru Kyungsoo seraya kembali menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan menarik kembali tangannya, bersikeras tetap duduk. Kyungsoo segera meraih gelas berisi air di dekatnya kemudian menyiram Luhan tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau pergi? Kau lihat, aku masih memiliki banyak air di sini."

"Kyungsoo, hentikan!"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Mulai saat ini Luhan akan tinggal di sini. Rumah ini adalah rumah Luhan juga. Kau harus bisa menerimanya, suka tidak suka. Sekarang, minta maaf pada Luhan," lanjut Siwon dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Ketika Kyungsoo tidak juga meminta maaf, Siwon mengulangi perintahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Appa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada terluka.

Kyungsoo menolak untuk menangis meski gumpalan di tenggorokannya terasa amat menyakitkan. Baginya, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti hatinya. Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya, yang selama delapanbelas tahun ini selalu melindunginya, juga membuatnya merasa sebagai anak paling bahagia di dunia. Kyungsoo pikir ia telah mengenal ayahnya sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri, namun jawaban yang ia dengar selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia sudah salah besar.

"Aku menjadi realistis. Luhan adalah anakku. Ia bagian dari keluarga DO dan kau harus memperlakukannya seperti itu. Luhan akan mendapatkan haknya, sama sepertimu," jawab Siwon

"Aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih anak yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal dibandingkan dengan anak yang telah bersamamu selama ini," balas Kyungsoo

"Jika kau tetap ingin menjadi pewarisku, kau harus menerima keputusanku," sahut Siwon

"Aku tidak peduli pada hartamu, Appa!"

"Maka kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo syok.

"Kau mendengarku. Jika kau tidak peduli pada hartaku, maka kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Tinggalkan semua fasilitas yang kau dapatkan dariku. Aku tidak membutuhkan pewaris yang bahkan tidak berminat sejak awal. Kini kau bukan satu-satunya anakku. Aku bisa memberikannya pada anakku yang lain," jawab Siwon tanpa ragu.

Kyungsoo membeku seutuhnya.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau hanya harus mengingat satu hal; sekali kau pergi dari rumah ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu. Begitu kau pergi, kau bukan bagian dari keluarga DO lagi," ucap Siwon sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

Suara tawa pelan mengisi keheningan ruangan itu sesudahnya. Kyungsoo tetap diam, membiarkan Luhan terus tertawa. Bahkan ketika Luhan menghampirinya dan membisikkan kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Terima kasih. Kau baru saja mempermudah jalanku. Tidak kukira mengalahkanmu akan semudah ini. Kau lihat, aku bisa merebut segala hal yang kau miliki dengan mudah. Berhenti meremehkanku atau kau akan menyesal."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, bahkan tanpa melihat Luhan sedikit pun, Kyungsoo melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan mengunci pintunya, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Namun kali ini, tak ada lagi air mata. Kyungsoo hanya terus duduk. Memandangi kegelapan di sekitarnya seraya menerima tanpa perlawanan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Kini Kyungsoo mengerti. Inilah hidupnya sekarang. Ibunya berada di rumah sakit jiwa, ayahnya berubah menjadi kejam, dan ia memiliki seorang kakak yang mengerikan. Dengan segala sesuatu yang berubah, Kyungsoo berusaha menyerapnya menjadi satu pemahaman.

Dan ketika pemahaman itu datang, Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa ia akan bertahan. Ia akan tetap berdiri, memperjuangkan seluruh haknya. Ia tidak akan pergi hanya karena seseorang datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

Do Kyungsoo akan mengajarkan Xi Luhan arti kehancuran yang sesungguhnya.

Jeju, Januari 2012~

Kyungsoo menatap pantai yang terbentang luas di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Jemari kakinya yang menyatu dengan pasir hampir tidak merasakan apa pun kecuali tekstur uniknya; lembut sekaligus kasar. Matahari telah lama terbenam di langit barat, namun Kyungsoo masih enggan untuk beranjak. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli pada pesta-pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-22-yang saat ini berlangsung di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo suka sendiri, karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu berpura-pura bahagia.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak perubahan besar dalam hidupnya dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya kehilangan segala hal yang ia percayai dalam hidup. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo belajar lebih banyak juga berusaha lebih keras. Ia bahkan merelakan pendidikan seni rupa yang selalu menjadi impiannya dan pindah ke jurusan arsitektur. Kyungsoo menata dirinya kembali dari awal.

"Aku benci penyihir itu. Ia benar-benar menyerupai Bellatrix Lestrange dari film Harry Potter. Hanya warna rambut saja yang membedakan mereka. Rasanya aku ingin memukulnya dengan sepatuku. Bagaimana mungkin gadis mengerikan itu adalah kakakmu? Pasti terjadi kesalahan bencana di sini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahkan sebelum melihat orang yang menyapanya dengan rentetan kalimat itu. Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, sebuah pelukan hangat menyambutnya. Kyungsoo mengurai pelukan dan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditampilkan sahabatnya itu.

"Berhenti melucu, Byun Baekhyun. Cepat berikan hadiahku," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau bercanda, bukan? Kau lebih tua tiga tahun dariku-sudah bekerja pula-maka kau yang harus memberiku hadiah," balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku rasa aku melupakan hadiahmu. Kau tahu, dengan semua kesibukan mengurus pesta ini, bagaimana mungkin aku sempat memikirkan hal lain?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos.

Mereka terus menggoda satu sama lain hingga Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan tulus. Kyungsoo mengatakan hal serupa, dalam hati menambahkan ribuan terima kasih atas kesabaran Baekhyun untuk terus menemaninya selama masa-masa terburuk dari perubahan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo telah mengenal Baekhyun seumur hidupnya. Dulu, ibu mereka merupakan sahabat karib. Diikuti oleh ayah mereka yang kemudian mendapat banyak keuntungan dengan menjalin kerjasama; ayah Baekhyun menjalankan perusahaan konstruksi sementara ayah Kyungsoo memiliki perusahaan desain arsitektur. Ketika ibu Baekhyun meninggal saat melahirkannya, ibu Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk merawat Baekhyun hingga ia cukup besar untuk bisa dipercayakan pada pengasuh. Sejak itu, ibu Kyungsoo menganggap Baekhyun juga Eunhyuk-kakaknya- sebagai anaknya sendiri dan mereka hampir tak terpisahkan.

Kini, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mengurusi segala hal di perusahaan ayahnya bersama kakaknya yang mengerikan, Eunhyuk sudah melakukan konser piano ke berbagai negara dan Baekhyun direkrut langsung oleh penari hebat Julliard. Lebih hebatnya lagi,Byun Daehyun-ayah mereka-mendukung sepenuhnya. Terkadang Kyungsoo begitu iri melihat Baekhyun dan Eunhyuk yang meskipun tidak memiliki keluarga sempurna, namun selalu mampu untuk berbahagia.

"Kau akan bahagia, Kyungsoo. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukannya. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan ayahku. Percayalah," ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Meski dalam hati Kyungsoo tak memercayai ucapan Baekhyun sedikit pun, Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya. Kyungsoo telah berhenti percaya pada banyak hal sejak waktu yang lama. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkenalan dengan orang baru tanpa perasaan curiga di hatinya. Kyungsoo sudah menyerah pada kata percaya. Ada banyak kemungkinan untuk semakin terluka dalam satu kata sederhana itu. Dan Kyungsoo sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka untuk mampu ditanggungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar bibi Yoona?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Seperti biasa," jawabnya datar.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Aku juga merasakannya," balas Baekhyun sedih.

Kyungsoo memeluk bahu Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, lalu berkata, "Aku selalu berharap memiliki saudara sepertimu. Mungkin hidupku tidak akan sekacau ini."

Baekhyun menyikut Kyungsoo dengan main-main, "Dan membiarkan penyihir itu mengambil tempatku untuk memiliki kakak sehebat Eunhyuk? Oh, tidak. Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan dalam bentuk apapun, kau bisa menghubungi ayahku. Kau tahu ia selalu berada di pihakmu. Begitu juga denganku dan Eunhyuk. Kami akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantumu mengalahkan penyihir itu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih. Sejauh ini semuanya nampak lancar dan Luhan tidak melakukan apa pun yang mengancam. Namun mengingat kepribadian Luhan yang tidak bisa ditebak, aku tidak tahu berapa lama semua ini akan bertahan," sahut Kyungsoo.

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kelelahan di wajahnya seperti yang ia dengar dalam nada suaranya. Namun Baekhyun hanya menemukan kesungguhan. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas tekad kuat Kyungsoo untuk tetap bertahan.

Baekhyun tahu betapa sulit hidup Kyungsoo setelah kedatangan Luhan. Jika saja bisa, Baekhyun ingin menghapus Luhan dari muka bumi agar hidup Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik. Baekhyun tidak suka melihat rangkaian penderitaan yang melekat pada Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo adalah saudarinya. Meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Baekhyun sudah menganggapnya seperti itu sejak ia bisa mulai mengingat segala hal tentang hidup. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri dan memberi dukungan.

Juga berdoa, agar Do Kyungsoo akan kembali berbahagia suatu hari nanti.

TBC.

next or delete?

Jangan lupa vote dan tinggalkan jejak lainnya :)


	2. Park Chanyeol

Saya ingatkan FF ini hanya remake. :)

Tadinya mau dibikin pairing Kaisoo, Atau Hunsoo tapi semakin kesini tokoh cowoknya lebih mengarah ke Chanyeol jadilah pairing Chansoo.

Jadi yang ingin pairing Kaisoo atau Hunsoo sabar ya :)

Pairing: CHANSOO

Cast : -Layho -Daemin -Hunhan -Kaibaek

Awas typo

HAPPY READING

PARK CHANYEOL

Los Angeles, Maret 2012~

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada Park Chanyeol!"

Tepuk tangan riuh yang terdengar di akhir kalimat itu mengiringi langkah pria muda berambut pirang gelap dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Wajahnya yang terlihat kekanakan dengan satu lesung di pipi kirinya ketika tersenyum hampir membuat seluruh gadis pingsan karenanya. Begitu ia menerima piala penghargaan dan berdiri di depan mikrofon, kamera langsung menyorot wajahnya yang dihiasi sepasang mata berwarna biru-kehijauan juga rahang kokoh yang menjadi impian para model internasional.

Segala hal dalam diri Park Chanyeol mencerminkan sesuatu yang istimewa, mengidentifikasikan bahwa Tuhan sedang membisikkan kata sempurna ketika menciptakannya.

Sudah dua tahun namanya melambung di kalangan pecinta juga kritikus film. Semua karya yang dihasilkan Chanyeol selalu laris dan mendapat penilaian yang baik. Chanyeol dinilai memiliki cita rasa seni yang tinggi terhadap budaya di samping fantasi yang tidak ada duanya. Dan saat ini, selain berbagai penghargaan yang telah diterimanya, Chanyeol juga dinobatkan sebagai sutradara muda paling sukses dalam satu dekade terakhir.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya berperan besar, akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap tepat ke kamera utama seraya mengangkat pialanya.

"Dan penghargaan ini untukmu, saudari kembarku. Kau tak tahu betapa besar rasa terima kasihku karena telah dianugerahi seseorang seistimewa dirimu untuk berbagi jiwa denganku. Dan terima kasih karena telah mematahkan stik drumku; kau tahu aku berhutang hal itu padamu."

Tawa juga tepuk tangan menyambut Chanyeol. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Chanyeol turun dari panggung dan menerima setiap ucapan selamat dengan hati yang bahagia.

Jeju, November 2013~

Chanyeol menatap saudari kembarnya, Yixing, yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Wajahnya bersinar cerah, hingga membuat kedua matanya berbinar bahagia. Di sampingnya berdiri Junmyeon—sahabat Chanyeol sejak sekolah dasar yang kini telah resmi menjadi saudara iparnya—dengan wajah yang tak kalah cerah. Mereka berdua saling merangkul dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, bahagia karena akhirnya Yixing bisa mendapatkan impiannya.

Sejak menonton film penuh impian di mana sang pangeran mencari putrinya lalu menikahinya, Yixing bersumpah bahwa ia pun akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia selamanya; jatuh cinta, menikah, lalu memiliki anak. Chanyeol selalu menertawakan ide itu, yang terus bertahan hingga belasan tahun kemudian. Namun kini setelah melihatnya sendiri, Chanyeol tahu tidak pernah ada mimpi yang terlalu mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan berbahagia itu, Chanyeol harus mengakui keindahan alam di sekitarnya berhasil menyihirnya hingga sulit bernapas. Resort itu mengambil tema sederhana dan penuh cita rasa budaya, hampir segala sesuatunya masih menggunakan barang-barang tradisional dan hamparan air biru juga pasir putih semakin menyempurnakannya. Chanyeol tahu Yixing memiliki selera yang bagus dalam semua hal, namun tempat yang kini menjadi tempatnya berpijak terlalu indah dan hampir sulit untuk dipercaya.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Dengan bunyi debur ombak juga semilir angin yang berhembus, para tamu undangan terlihat semakin berbaur. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana Yixing berhasil mengumpulkan orang-orang sebanyak ini dari seluruh penjuru dunia hanya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya, namun sekali lagi Chanyeol harus mengakui kehebatan saudari kembarnya itu.

"Jangan katakan kau sedang memikirkan pekerjaanmu, Park Chanyeol. Aku mungkin mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, namun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melakukan itu di pesta pernikahanku," omel Yixing seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara kedua orangtuanya—juga Junmyeon yang berdiri di hadapannya— tertawa.

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, Chanyeol," ucap ibu Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut khawatir.

"Dan efek samping dari terlalu banyak bekerja adalah menjadi satu-satunya orang tanpa pasangan di pesta pernikahan adiknya sendiri," timpal Junmyeon dengan senyum mengejek.

"Terus katakan itu dan aku akan mengambil adikku kembali," balas Chanyeol.

Yixing meninju lengan Chanyeol dengan bibir mencebik, lalu melemparkan tatapan maut pada suaminya. Ayah dan ibunya lagi-lagi tertawa, berdiri sambil berpelukan dengan hati yang terasa hangat melihat kebahagiaan di wajah anak-anaknya.

Yixing kembali menatap Chanyeol, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caramu membawa semua orang ke tempat ini," jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Itu bagian dari keuntungan sebagai seorang penari profesional."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Yie."

"Kita mendapatkan kemampuan itu sama rata, Chan."

Mereka semua tertawa, lalu Yixing melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol. Selama sesaat mereka hanya terdiam. Meresapi debar jantung masing-masing yang terasa begitu serupa. Setelah 25 tahun hidup sebagai bagian dari yang lainnya, menerima kenyataan bahwa hal itu akan berubah membutuhkan pengertian yang besar.

Kini Chanyeol tidak akan mendapat telepon tengah malam hanya karena Yixing bermimpi buruk; Yixing sudah memiliki seseorang di sisinya untuk menenangkannya. Dan masih banyak hal kecil lainnya yang tidak akan bisa mereka lakukan lagi. Hal kecil yang tidak terlalu penting, namun terasa sangat berharga.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari hidupku, pastikan kau selalu bahagia, Yie. Jika suamimu itu membuatmu sedih sedikit saja, aku bersumpah akan memutar lehernya 180 derajat. Dan kau tidak akan bisa berbohong karena aku akan tahu. Ikatan batin dan semacamnya, ingat?" ucap Chanyeol.

Yixing mengurai pelukannya, lalu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Yixing dan Chanyeol tahu ia dalam masalah.

Chanyeol melupakan taruhan konyol itu.

Sial.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Yixing mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya, mereka membuat taruhan. Jika Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal manis tentang fakta bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan batin antar saudara kembar di hari pernikahan Yixing, maka Yixing akan mendapat apa pun yang ia inginkan. Berlaku untuk sebaliknya. Dan Chanyeol baru saja membuat dirinya sendiri kalah dari taruhan itu.

"Baiklah, Yie. Katakan keinginanmu," ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

Yixing tertawa senang, lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan, "Aku ingin kau membuat film di resort ini. Bukan film aksi bercampur teknologi canggih juga dunia aneh yang selama ini kau buat. Aku ingin kau membuat film tentang jatuh cinta."

Junmyeon meledak dalam tawa sementara Chanyeol bergumam, "Kau berencana membunuhku?"

Yixing mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan terus berceloteh mengenai plot cerita juga sudut-sudut yang wajib menjadi latar. Sesekali ibunya menimpali dan Yixinh menjadi semakin bersemangat. Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan sepenuhnya, hanya menggumam di saat-saat yang tepat. Namun Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan hal itu. Terlepas dari taruhan konyolnya, Chanyeol selalu mewujudkan apa pun keinginan Yixing. Hal itu menjadi semacam hal tak terbantahkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Yixing di akhir celotehnya.

Chanyeol belum sempat menjawab karena ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Begitu melihat layar ponselnya, tanpa ragu Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol memasang ekspresi semenyesal mungkin di wajah tampannya. Meski Yixing tidak terpengaruh dan tetap menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, Cal melanjutkan pidato permintaan maafnya karena harus pergi lebih dulu.

Seharusnya minggu ini menjadi hari libur bersama keluarga Park. Selain Yixing, kedua orangtuanya pun akan menetap di resort itu selama satu minggu. Chanyeol tahu orangtuanya segera mengerti setelah ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lugas, namun Yixing berbeda. Chanyeol harus menghabiskan waktu lebih panjang untuk meyakinkan saudari kembarnya itu.

Setelah penjelasan tentang betapa penting proyek itu untuk Chanyeol, akhirnya Yixing mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai film jatuh cintamu minggu depan setelah aku pulang berbulan madu. Jangan lupakan janjimu, Chan," ucap Yixing.

Chanyeol memberinya hormat ala militer, lalu mereka kembali berpelukan dan mengatakan sampai bertemu minggu depan.

Hanya saja, hidup sering kali membiarkan hal tak kasat mata ikut bercampur tangan. Hidup membuktikan bahwa ucapan sederhana namun penuh janji mampu berubah menjadi luka tak tertanggungkan. Hidup memberikan sebuah fakta tak terelakkan bahwa manusia tak kan pernah tahu kapan batas waktunya untuk berbahagia akan berakhir.

Dan bagi Park Chanyeol, waktu itu berakhir satu minggu setelah pernikahan penuh kebahagiaan saudari kembarnya. Waktu itu berakhir hanya beberapa saat sebelum mereka kembali bertemu dan saling berbagi peluk.

Ucapan sampai bertemu minggu depan itu tidak pernah menjadi nyata. Chanyeol dan Yixing tidak bertemu satu minggu setelahnya. Begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuanya dan sahabatnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tidak dalam kondisi yang ia harapkan, setidaknya.

Karena pesawat yang membawa keluarganya kembali ke Los Angeles mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada satu pun korban yang selamat.

Los Angeles, Maret 2014~

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada Park Chanyeol!"

Tepuk tangan riuh yang terdengar di akhir kalimat itu membawa kembali berbagai kenangan yang terasa kabur bagi Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menuju panggung, tersenyum meski senyum itu tak mencapai matanya. Apalagi hatinya. Di tengah ingar-bingar suara tepuk tangan juga kilat dari kamera, Chanyeol tidak merasakan apa pun.

Jika orang-orang melihat lebih dekat, mereka akan tahu betapa tidak bahagia Chanyeol berada di tempat itu. Di balik pakaiannya yang rapi juga bahunya yang berdiri tegak, ada sesuatu yang kelam dalam diri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih tenggelam bersama dukanya.

Waktu empat bulan terakhir dalam hidupnya adalah masa-masa paling buruk yang pernah Chanyeol alami. Chanyeol merasa ia telah berada di dalam neraka bahkan tanpa perlu mati terlebih dahulu. Terbangun setiap malam dengan mimpi yang sama, diiring perasaan sesak setelahnya, hanya memperparah derita yang mendera Chanyeol. Siksaan itu bagaikan tak kenal lelah, karena setelah merenggut segala hal yang ia miliki, kini Chanyeol terkurung dalam dunia hampa bersama lukanya yang tak kunjung mengering.

Ketika akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara di depan mikrofon seraya memegang pialanya, Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Matanya berkelana menyusuri deretan bangku juga kamera di hadapannya, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan fokusnya. Chanyeol kehilangan arah. Chanyeol mencoba meraih perasaan apa pun yang tersisa dalam dirinya dan hanya menemukan hampa.

Tak ada apa pun. Juga tak ada siapapun.

Maka dengan usaha terbaiknya untuk tersenyum, Chanyeol mengucapkan satu kata yang terasa begitu berat di lidahnya. Kata yang sesungguhnya tak sudi ia ucapkan lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu Chanyeol turun dari panggung dengan langkah panjang tanpa menoleh lagi.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan napas yang berkejaran juga bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi itu kembali datang. Mimpi tentang hari pernikahan Yixing, di mana mereka semua saling berbagi tawa, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan sedikit pun cahaya. Mimpi itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua; membuatnya merasa bahagia selama sesaat, sebelum merenggutnya lagi dengan tambahan luka.

Chanyeol melangkah turun dari tempat tidur. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia terus berjalan menyusuri apartemennya menuju dapur. Setelah meminum segelas air putih, Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar kedua yang ia jadikan sebagai ruang menonton. Chanyeol meletakkan peralatan tercanggih untuk menonton di ruangan itu, diikuti kursi yang nyaman juga sederet fasilitas lain yang hanya mungkin diciptakan oleh seorang sutradara.

Ini adalah rutinitas yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan selama empat bulan terakhir setelah ia terbangun dari tidur gelisahnya. Dari pada mencoba tidur kembali—yang hanya akan membawa mimpi itu lagi—akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk menonton video berisi keluarganya. Chanyeol memiliki banyak video, mengingat kegemarannya merekam segala sesuatu sejak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Chanyeol ingat, di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, orangtuanya menghadiahkan dirinya satu set drum band berukuran asli sementara Yixing mendapatkan handycam. Beberapa hari kemudian, Yixing mematahkan stik drum Chanyeol karena Chanyeol lebih memilih bermain drum dari pada bermain dengannya. Dalam usaha untuk berdamai, Yixing memberikan handycam-nya dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti merekam segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Kini, ketika melihat video tentang kesibukan keluarganya di hari kelulusannya tujuh tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena telah merekam banyak video tentang keluarganya. Video itu mungkin tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati luka Chanyeol, namun setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki kenangan sempurna untuk tempatnya berpulang dan beristirahat.

Chanyeol tahu hal yang dilakukannya ini hanya semakin menambah garam pada lukanya, namun Chanyeol tidak tahu cara lain yang lebih baik. Ia tidak bisa menangis dan menutup diri, karena apa gunanya? Kini Chanyeol benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun yang tersisa untuknya, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menjadi temannya melalui semua kesedihan ini.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada layar di hadapannya. Dengan berlatarkan dapur yang penuh dengan barang pecah-belah juga makanan, ibunya berdiri dan memberinya tatapan kesal karena ia tak juga bersiap, sementara suara Yixing yang berteriak memperingatkannya terdengar jelas. Gambar beralih ke kamar Yixinh, di mana pemiliknya sedang sibuk menata rambut. Begitu melihat ke arah kamera, Yixing langsung melempar sisir yang dipegangnya. Chanyeol berhasil menghindar hingga selama sesaat kameranya tidak terfokus dan begitu kembali terfokus, wajah ayahnya yang mengangkat alis memenuhi layar.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar semua keributan juga ucapan yang bersahutan dari video rekaman itu. Tak lama Junmyeon pun datang dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah kamera. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain, kemudian Junmyeon—yang melupakan bahwa kamera di tangan Chanyeol masih dalam mode merekam—mulai mengatakan tentang betapa ia bersyukur telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Chanyeol dan video itu berakhir.

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol saling mengenal sejak hari pertama sekolah dasar. Mereka berteman dan tak terpisahkan. Meski Junmyeon datang dari keluarga miskin juga ayah yang selalu mabuk, Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ketika anak-anak lain sibuk mengejek Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan Yixing akan berdiri membelanya. Junmyeon adalah bagian dari keluarga Park. Maka saat ayah Junmyeon meninggal di tahun awal sekolah menengah pertama, tanpa ragu keluarga Chanyeol mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Memberinya semua hak seperti yang didapatkan Chanyeol dan Yixing.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Junmyeon datang dengan pengakuan bahwa ia mencintai Yixing. Melihat ekspresi wajah Junmyeon yang begitu cemas dan bahasa tubuhnya yang gelisah, Chanyeol tahu Junmyeon mengira dirinya akan marah. Namun bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol merasa seperti itu ketika segala hal yang ia harapkan terjadi? Bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan ia percaya untuk menjaga Yixing selain Junmyeon. Tidak ada yang membuat Chanyeol lebih bahagia selain melihat saudari kembarnya berbagi hidup dengan sahabatnya.

Kini, di tengah kegelapan juga keheningan, Chanyeol termenung dalam lamunannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana hidup mampu mempermainkannya dengan begitu mudah? Demi Tuhan, ia sedang menggenggam kesempurnaan ketika hidup berbalik menghancurkannya. Chanyeol memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, karir yang cemerlang, juga jaminan bahwa hidupnya akan berjalan sempurna. Namun dalam waktu beberapa detik, atas alasan kesalahan teknis yang mengakibatkan pesawat sialan itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping dalam prosesnya, Chanyeol kehilangan segalanya. Chanyeol mendapati hidup merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah. Demi satu janji terakhir yang dibuatnya, ia akan terus berjuang. Satu janji yang membuatnya sanggup menghadapi detik demi detik hidupnya yang penuh siksaan. Satu janji yang berhasil menahannya tetap utuh di luar, meski tak terselamatkan di dalam.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, lalu bersiap dan pergi menuju kantor meski saat ini ia tidak memiliki proyek apa pun. Faktanya, Chanyeol menghabiskan seluruh waktunya selama beberapa bulan terakhir untuk membeli sebuah resort yang tidak dijual. Resort tempat Yixing melangsungkan pernikahannya; resort yang Chanyeol janjikan akan menjadi latar dari filmnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol berusaha meminta izin untuk menyewa resort itu selama beberapa bulan, namun begitu tahu Chanyeol menyewanya untuk syuting sebuah film, pemiliknya menolak. Kemudian Chanyeol mengubah strategi untuk membelinya. Chanyeol sudah meminta orang kepercayaannya— Key—untuk memberikan apa pun yang diminta pemilik resort itu asalkan resort itu berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya. Namun hingga hari ini, Chanyeol masih belum menemukan titik terang.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan penawarannya. Chanyeol tahu resort itu memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi dan Chanyeol bersedia membayar dua kali lipat dari harga aslinya. Bahkan jika harus, Chanyeol akan membayar tiga kali lipatnya. Apa pun asal resort itu menjadi miliknya. Namun pemiliknya selalu menolak, dengan jawaban yang sama; resort itu tidak dijual. Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa pemiliknya selalu menolak?

Ponselnya berdering menandakan telepon masuk. Begitu melihat nama Key tercantum di layarnya, Chanyeol segera menjawab.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Seperti biasa, pemiliknya menolak," jawab Key.

Chanyeol melepaskan serangkaian helaan napas kesal, lalu berkata, "Kau sudah memeriksa latar belakangnya? Mungkin ia memiliki hutang atau semacamnya. Pasti ada satu hal yang akan membuatnya berubah pikiran. Aku tidak peduli cara apa yang kau gunakan, aku ingin resort itu menjadi milikku."

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dan ia sempurna. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya, menjalankan bisnis keluarga, dan akan menikah akhir tahun ini. Tidak ada kelemahan sedikit pun," sahut Key.

Chanyeol terdiam. Otaknya sibuk berpikir.

"Kau tidak akan menyerah, bukan?" tanya Key akhirnya.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Key menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan terus berusaha."

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan, lalu menatap lemari kaca setinggi langit-langit kantornya yang penuh berisi berbagai penghargaan juga piala. Dulu, setiap kali melihatnya, Chanyeol akan tersenyum puas dan berbagai ide tentang film baru akan bermunculan di kepalanya. Namun kini, Chanyeol hanya merasakan kehampaan. Tak ada rasa apa pun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup membuat film seperti yang ia janjikan pada Yixing. Namun satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu adalah ia tidak akan menyerah sampai ia berhasil memenuhi janjinya.

Bahkan jika itu berarti Chanyeol harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk berusaha.

TBC

karena ini remake Jadi akan diusahakan update setiap hari.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	3. Reality

Ada yang masih minat dengan FF remake ini? Semoga saja masih ada ㅋㅋㅋ. Sebelumnya gw minta maaf kalau Remakenya belum membuat kalian puas. Karena ini adalah yang lertama buatku. Lain kali Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi :)

Pairing:CHANSOO

Cast: -SuLay -DaeMin -KaiBaaek -HunHan

Awas Typo

Happy reading

Seoul, April 2014~

Kyungsoo melarikan jari telunjuknya di bibir gelas dengan ekspresi bosan. Semua anggota keluarga DO yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan—dalam acara makan malam yang diadakan rutin setiap bulan di rumah Kyungsoo—saling mengobrol dengan antusias. Ayahnya berada di ujung meja dan terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan dua saudaranya; Donghae dan Hangeng. Sementara sepupunya yang lain sibuk bersenda-gurau dan sesekali tertawa. Jongdae sedang menggoda Minseok—kekasihnya—sementara Taemin mendukungnya dan mendatangkan tawa dari Kris juga Tao.

"Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Minho, tunangan Kyungsoo selama satu tahun terakhir, sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Matanya kembali menyusuri meja makan dan berhenti pada Luhan. Gadis itu berusaha menarik perhatian Kris, yang sejauh ini selalu gagal karena adik dari Jongdae itu membenci Luhan sama besarnya dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa saat mendapat pengabaian sempurna, akhirnya Luhan berdiri dan pergi dari meja makan.

Di keluarga DO, tidak ada sosok ibu yang tersisa kecuali ibu Kyungsoo. Istri Hangeng meninggal karena kanker, sementara Donghae bercerai tak lama setelah Kris lahir. Sejak perceraian itu, Taeyeon—mantan istri Donghae—tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya, meskipun ia hidup tak jauh dari pusat kota. Bahkan anak-anaknya pun tidak pernah menemuinya, entah karena tidak ingin atau dilarang. Maka dari itu, ketika seluruh sepupu Kyungsoo tahu alasan depresi yang menyebabkan ibu Kyungsoo tinggal di panti rehabilitasi, Luhan tidak memiliki siapa pun di pihaknya kecuali ayahnya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana perkembangan proyek pembangunan perumahan eksklusif itu? Apakah ada kemajuan dengan Lee Sooman?" tanya Donghae.

Lee Sooman adalah salah satu taipan kaya asli Korea yang memiliki banyak pengaruh dalam aspek perekonomian. Tidak hanya di Korea, namun juga di Asia. Ia terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang memiliki sentuhan magis, karena seluruh usaha yang dibangunnya selalu memberikan keuntungan yang tidak sedikit. Khususnya di bidang properti. Maka dari itu, membangun kerjasama dengannya amat sulit jika tidak dikatakan mustahil.

"Belum ada perkembangan. Aku masih berusaha mencapai kesepatakan dengannya, Ahjussi," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, seharusnya kau berikan proyek itu pada Luhan. Ia pasti mampu menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga bulan," sela ayahnya dingin.

"Aku mampu melakukannya, Appa," balas Kyungsoo.

Sejak ayahnya pensiun dari kedudukannya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan empat bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlibat dalam persaingan ketat demi meraih jabatan itu. Jika sebelumnya mereka bertempur dengan tangan kosong, kini mereka benar-benar bertempur dengan segala senjata yang ada. Bagi Kyungsoo sendiri, ia sungguh berharap bisa segera menemukan bom nuklir hingga pertempuran itu bisa selesai dalam satu ledakan.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari keheningan yang membalut ruang makan setelah balasannya, hingga Tao datang dengan napas terengah dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kamar mandi utara lantai dua. Kau tidak akan menyukainya, namun kau harus melihatnya," bisik Tao dengan nada mendesak.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening pada sepupunya itu, namun melihat ekspresinya yang serius, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, namun satu detik setelah membuka pintu, Kyungsoo tahu ia seharusnya sudah bisa menebak.

Minho sedang sibuk meraba sesuatu di balik gaun yang dikenakan Luhan. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan liar. Napas keduanya terengah dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka memiliki penonton yang berdiri kaku di bingkai pintu.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya Minho mampu melakukan hal serendah itu. Setelah satu tahun penuh persiapan untuk pesta pernikahan megah—keinginan Minho, bukan Kyungsoo—inilah yang Kyungsoo dapatkan; sebuah pengkhianatan. Seakan hal itu belum cukup buruk, Minho melakukannya dengan Luhan. Bagi Kyungsoo, kata buruk itu berubah menjadi menjijikkan.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri membeku. Begitupun Minho dan Luhan yang masih sibuk menyerang wajah satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasakan dorongan yang amat besar untuk menyakiti dua orang di hadapannya. Namun alih-alih melempar mereka berdua dengan benda-benda di sekelilingnya, Kyungsoo justru menetralkan ekspresinya dan bertepuk tangan.

Minho tersentak kaget hingga menjatuhkan Luhan ke lantai begitu saja. Selama sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, lalu Minho melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya. Sementara penjelasan Minho terus mengalir, Kyungsoo memindahkan tatapannya pada Luhan. Ketika Minho menyentuh tangannya, Kyungsoo segera melangkah mundur dan melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan padanya.

"Aku rasa semua sudah jelas, Minho. Kau mendapatkan calon pengantin baru. Selamat. Aku akan mengirimkan karangan bunga yang besar untuk pesta pernikahan kalian nanti," ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Itu semua kesalahan. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Itu hanya kesalahan, percayalah padaku," sahut Minho panik.

"Dan itu adalah kesalahan yang sudah sering terulang," sela Luhan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tutup mulutmu!" sentak Minho.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Luhan, lalu membalas, "Senang mengetahui pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya, gadis jalang."

"Bukan salahku jika calon suamimu lebih tertarik padaku. Mungkin kau terlalu membosankan dan tidak cantik. Ah, satu lagi; tidak seksi."

"Aku sarankan kau membeli kamus perbendaharaan kata yang baru. Karena sejauh yang aku tahu, seksi memiliki arti yang sama sekali berbeda dengan prostitusi."

Perdebatan itu terhenti dengan kedatangan Kris di sisi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir mendesah lega, tahu bahwa Kris akan menyelesaikan segalanya tanpa membuat terlalu banyak keributan. Maka Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minho, yang kini semakin memucat di bawah tatapan Kris, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Dan lupakan tentang rencana pernikahan konyolmu. Kau bisa menikah dengan gadis jalang di belakangmu. Terima kasih sudah membuang waktu satu tahunku yang berharga untuk seorang pecundang sepertimu." ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

Satu detik setelah Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh, Kris bergerak maju dan menyarangkan sebuah tinju yang telak di wajah Minho. Kyungsoo menyadari kerumunan yang berada di belakangnya selama drama itu, namun ia tidak peduli. Kyungsoo bahkan mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Tao dan terus berjalan. Ketika sampai di tangga, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo diam.

"Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan besar dengan membatalkan pernikahan itu. Minho dapat memberikan segala hal yang kau inginkan. Selain fakta bahwa kau baru saja menghancurkan kerjasama paling menguntungkan di perusahaan untuk tahun ini. Para dewan direksi tidak akan suka akan hal ini. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan berpikirlah seperti orang dewasa, Kyungsoo." lanjut Siwon.

Kyungsoo hampir menyemburkan tawa histeris, namun dengan latihan yang sudah dijalaninya selama tujuh tahun, Kyungsoo berhasil menahannya dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Appa. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku bahwa appaku adalah seorang pria tanpa hati. Selamat malam."

Siwon mengiringi kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya. Dan ekspresi dingin itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kantornya dengan napas yang memburu. Hasil rapat dengan dewan direksi sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya membaik. Faktanya, Kyungsoo merasa semakin depresi. Setelah semua hal buruk yang ia alami kemarin, Kyungsoo tidak percaya ada hal buruk lain yang menantinya hari ini.

Para dewan direksi mengancam akan mempercepat pemilihan pimpinan perusahaan dan pilihannya tentu saja bukan Kyungsoo, melainkan kakaknya yang murahan dan suka merusak segala hal itu. Mereka beranggapan Kyungsoo terlalu mementingkan emosi dan kurang kompeten atau dalam kata lain; Kyungsoo kurang profesional.

Betapa menggelikan penilaian itu, mengingat para dewan direksi yang terhormat sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak membatalkan pernikahan jutaan dolarnya dengan Minho tanpa alasan. Terima kasih pada Luhan untuk kegiatan menjijikkan yang dilakukannya dengan Minho, hingga Kyungsoo tidak memiliki keraguan atau penyesalan sedikit pun karena sudah mengambil keputusan yang membuat perusahaannya mengalami kerugian besar.

Jika saja para dewan direksi tahu kepribadian Luhan yang sesungguhnya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka menendang Luhan keluar dari perusahaan. Namun pada kenyataannya, takdir selalu memihak Luhan. Dengan cerita menyedihkannya, ia mengambil hati setiap orang berkedudukan penting di perusahaan dan berhasil mengantongi banyak suara. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo justru mendatangkan kerugian besar dengan membatalkan pernikahan dan proyek pentingnya untuk pembangungan perumahan eksklusif itu masih berupa wacana.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan mengambil posisi itu. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mendapatkan segala hal yang diinginkannya. Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa pun, bagaimanapun, agar ia yang terpilih sebagai pimpinan perusahaan.

Pintu kantor Kyungsoo terbuka dan Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Tanpa kata, Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kantornya. Setelah berbagai perlawanan yang sia-sia, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Baekhyun membawanya ke coffee shop yang ada di lobby gedung.

"Aku tidak mau mengulang cerita mengerikan itu, Baek," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak harus menceritakannya, aku sudah mendapat laporan lengkap dari Tao. Termasuk hasil dari rapat dewan direksi hari ini. Aku datang untuk memberikan dukungan moral. Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan apa pun selain mengganggu Eunhyuk dan istrinya atau menunggu Jongin pulang dari kantor," sahut Baekhyun ringan.

Dua jam kemudian, setelah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi juga selusin donat, Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Mereka membicarakan segala hal yang tidak nampak penting, namun Kyungsoo senang karena bebannya seakan menghilang selama sesaat.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Maksudku, setelah semua rencana pernikahan itu. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Minho, sejak awal kalian lebih terlihat seperti rekan bisnis, namun waktu satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat," ucap Baekhyun hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku merasa, Baek. Tentu saja aku marah. Namun aku memiliki masalah yang lebih besar di sini. Dengan membatalkan pernikahanku, kesempatanku untuk menang dari Luhan semakin kecil."

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus menikah. Jika pernikahan begitu penting dan bisa membuatmu menang, maka kau harus melakukannya," sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku baru saja menemukan calon suamiku berselingkuh. Jika aku mencari pria lain, di mana tepatnya aku bisa menemukan seorang pria muda yang belum menikah dengan latar belakang sempurna juga uang yang banyak dan bersedia menikahiku dalam waktu dua bulan?" balas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka mulut, namun terpotong suara dering ponsel yang menyenandungkan reff lagu Call Me Baby dari EXO. Baekhyun langsung memutar matanya, tak percaya Kyungsoo masih menggunakan lagu itu. Sementara Kyungsoo yang tak peduli meneruskan percakapannya di ponsel dengan ekspresi serius. Setelah menurunkan ponselnya, Kyungsoo mendesah frustrasi.

"Park Chanyeol sungguh membuatku gila. Bagian mana dari 'tidak dijual' yang tidak bisa ia mengerti? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu gigih ingin membeli resort-ku. Di antara sekian banyak resort yang kutawarkan sebagai gantinya, pria itu tetap saja memilih resort di pulau Jeju. Apa yang salah dengannya?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun serius. Begitu Kyungsoo mengangguk, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kau ingat perjalananku ke Los Angeles tahun lalu? Aku ke sana untuk menghadiri pemakaman temanku semasa kuliah, Park Yixing (kok jadi aneh thor?gw juga ngerasa kayak gitu kok ㅋㅋㅋ). Ia adalah saudara kembar Chanyeol. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa kini Chanyeol berhenti menjadi sutradara karena memiliki obsesi yang berhubungan dengan kematian Yixing."

"Dan sekarang kau tahu obsesinya itu adalah membeli resort-ku yang di pulau Jeju," sahut Kyungsoo.

Hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Kau memiliki jawabannya, Kyungsoo! Tentu saja kau sudah memilikinya. Astaga, mengapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi?" seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kau tadi bertanya di mana bisa menemukan pria muda sempurna dan semacamnya, bukan? Dan jawabannya adalah Park Chanyeol!" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata. Ketika berhasil mengatur kembali ekspresinya, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Dengan jelas juga tanpa ragu menolak ide itu, namun Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan.

"Pria itu sudah menghantuimu selama enam bulan, Soo. Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah hingga ia mendapatkan resort-nya. Aku rasa ini adalah win-win solution. Kau mendapatkan suami sempurna, sementara Chanyeol akan mendapatkan resort yang menjadi obsesinya."

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, namun kepalanya tetap menggeleng.

"Bukankah kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk menang dari Luhan? Lagi pula, apa bedanya melangsungkan pernikahan palsu dengan pernikahan kerjasama yang sebelumnya akan kau lakukan? Pikirkan kembali, Soo," ucap Baekhyun serius.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh menyarankan hal ini?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang baik, aku tahu itu. Namun ini jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalahmu. Kecuali kau mau mempertimbangkan saranku untuk pergi dari keluargamu dan melupakan seluruh persainganmu dengan Luhan."

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mendapatkan keinginannya. Aku akan terus berjuang hingga berhasil menghancurkannya," balas Kyungsoo seketika.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dengan sedih ia menatap sahabatnya yang begitu tenggelam dengan kebencian juga dendam, namun apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Baekhyun sudah memberikan banyak saran untuk Kyungsoo dan jika saran itu melibatkan kata 'mengalah pada Luhan' maka secepat kilat Kyungsoo akan menolaknya.

"Soo-ya tidakkah kau ingin bahagia,?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo justru bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kembali menuju kantornya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali menghela napas di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo memandangi kemacetan di depannya dengan tangan sibuk memijat pelipisnya. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan percakapannya bersama Baekhyun tadi siang. Kyungsoo benci mengakuinya, namun semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia tahu saran Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuknya. Bukan saran untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, namun tentang pernikahan negosiasi itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memikirkan seluruh syarat untuk pernikahan negosiasi itu. Kyungsoo tahu ia terdengar seperti orang gila, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya. Jika itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengalahkan Luham, maka Kyungsoo akan melakukannya. Karena tidak ada hal yang tidak akan dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk menghancurkan Luhan.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Tao.

"Tao, tolong atur jadwal pertemuan untukku dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak peduli kapan, namun usahakan dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu balasan Tao, Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon.

T.B.C.

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mau review.

Jangan lupa untuk selalu tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	4. Negotiations

Waaahhh ada yang udah nonton trailernya "my annoying brother" belum? Gw barusan nonton dan omaya Kyungsoo udah berani buka-bukaan. Nutella terpampang (alay lu). BTW karena gw lagi kegirangan habis nonton tu trailer sabagai hadiahnya nih gw kasih bonus :p

Pairing :CHANSOO

Cast : -SuLay -DaeMin -KaiBaek -HunHan

.

.

.

Awas Typo

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeju, Mei 2014~

Chanyeol melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya, juga rangkaian keranjigan yang menghampiri benaknya, Chanyeol berdiri di tepi balkon seraya menghela napas. Segalanya nampak biru. Chanyeol membiarkan matanya menjelajahi pemandangan, meski hatinya menjerit getir. Baginya tak ada lagi yang terasa indah ataupun menenangkan. Lelaki itu merasa terlalu hampa di hidupnya. Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya hidup seperti itu dan Ia mulai terbiasa, hal itu tak lagi membuatnya cemas. Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol hampir sampai pada titik di mana ia tidak akan melawan dukanya lagi.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna oranye pudar dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Ketika terkena sinar matahari, ada semburat merah gelap pada rambut hitam itu yang membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di bibir pantai, larut sepenuhnya dalam lamunan. Bahkan ketika gulungan ombak menghampirinya, gadis itu tetap berdiri membeku.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang mampu membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Tanpa daya, Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata yang terus memandangi gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dirinya enggan untuk beranjak. Chanyeol pun tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu terlihat memesona di matanya. Namun satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu, gadis itu baru saja mengubah sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Karena kini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak hidupnya berubah hampa, Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang dapat disebutnya indah. Gadis itu terlihat indah baginya.

Ombak kembali menghempas tubuh gadis itu. Menciptakan hujan air di sekelilingnya. Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terangkat dan berhenti tepat di dada kirinya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Membiarkan waktu kembali berjalan, sementara ia terhanyut dalam rengkuhan mentari juga semilir angin. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka mata dan melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dan hanya mampu memandangi kepergiannya dengan satu pertanyaan besar. Mengapa gadis itu terlihat penuh luka?

Belum juga pertanyaannya terjawab, Chanyeol mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Key datang mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan dengan pemilik resort ini. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat sang pemilik resort berubah pikiran dan dirinya tidak peduli akan hal itu. Baginya yang terpenting hanyalah membeli resort ini, lalu membuat film sesuai janjinya pada Yixing sang adik. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mempersiapkan cek dengan jumlah uang yang sangat besar. Karena Chanyeol sungguh akan melakukan apa pun, bagaimanapun, agar resort ini menjadi miliknya.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di restoran yang terletak di sisi barat resort, seorang pelayan mengarahkan Chanyeol untuk menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga. Pelayan itu membuka pintu ganda yang menyimpan ruangan berdinding kaca di dalamnya. Ruangan itu bermandikan cahaya matahari dan ada sebuah meja di sudut kirinya.

Chanyeol dipersilakan masuk, sementara langkah Key ditahan. Meski bingung, Chanyeol menuruti instruksi pelayan itu dan meninggalkan Key berdiri di depan pintu. Begitu pintu tertutup, Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah menuju meja di sudut kiri ruangan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu ketika melihat orang yang menunggunya adalah gadis itu.

Ya, gadis yang berdiri di bibir pantai beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini gadis itu telah berganti pakaian dengan gaun formal berwarna biru tua. Rambut hitamnya digelung sempurna hingga tak memperlihatkan sedikit pun semburat merahnya yang menganggumkan. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun, sementara mata kelamnya menatap Chanyeol tanpa ragu. Segala hal yang Chanyeol anggap indah dalam diri gadis itu menguap entah kemana; karena gadis yang di lihatnya itu telah bermetamorfosa menjadi gadis tangguh.

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil.

"Do Kyungsoo," ucapnya singkat tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu seraya mengucapkan namanya, kemudian mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan selama sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Chanyeol mencoba menata kembali pikirannya yang saat ini meluapkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku akan menjual resort ini dengan satu syarat," ucap gadis itu tegas.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan. Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan. Chanyeol akan melakukan apa pun. Chanyeol sudah sangat siap. Namun ketika gadis itu kembali membuka suara, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak siap untuk mendengar syarat gadis itu. Sebuah syarat yang tak pernah terlintas sekalipun bahkan sedetikpun dibenaknya.

Syarat yang hanya berupa satu kalimat dan terdiri dari dua kata, namun terdengar begitu mustahil. Syarat yang membuat Chanyeol mematung seutuhnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan yang berada di pangkuannya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdentam begitu keras hingga terasa menulikan pendengarannya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak khawatir tentang itu, karena pria di hadapannya tak terlihat akan bersuara dalam waktu dekat. Kyungsoo tahu syaratnya terdengar begitu gila, apalagi diucapkan kepada seseorang yang benar-benar asing, namun Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga ekspresinya untuk tetap datar. Meskipun hatinya gelisah luar biasa, Kyungsoo tidak akan mundur. Karena dirinya sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan akan bertekad menyelesaikan langkahnya hingga akhir jalan.

Sebelum pria di hadapannya lari dan menganggapnya gila, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Hanya sementara. Kau tidak perlu menikahiku untuk selamanya. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu selama satu tahun. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi dariku dan sebagai imbalannya kau bisa mendapatkan resort ini."

Keheningan kembali merebak. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Ketika yakin bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar serius, barulah Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kau bersedia menjual resort ini dengan syarat aku harus menjadi suamimu selama satu tahun. Apa aku benar?" ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak syarat itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan resort ini," jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ketika detik demi detik yang menjelma menit terasa semakin mendebarkan, akhirnya Chanyeol menghela napas dan menatap mata bening Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memenuhi syaratmu," ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas perlahan. Mata hitam— kecoklatan yang memerangkapnya dalam tatapan itu seakan tak memberinya celah untuk bernapas. Kyungsoo berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan, lalu memberikan salah satu map yang dibawanya. Map itu berisi perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya bersama Sehun, pengacaranya. Tanpa kata Kyungsoo mengulurkan map itu pada Chanyeol.

Di dalamnya terdapat kertas berisi perjanjian dasar untuk pernikahan mereka. Hanya menerangkan bahwa kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk menikah, bertahan dalam pernikahan itu dalam waktu satu tahun, dan di akhir masa perjanjian nanti Kyungsoo akan memberikan resort-nya pada Chanyeol. Lalu syarat-syarat lainnya yang akan mengatur kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan menyusul, berdasarkan kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak.

Chanyeol membacanya dengan seksama. Ia sama sekali tidak ragu ketika membubuhkan tanda tangan. Chanyeol memberikan map itu kembali pada Kyungsoo, lalu menerima map lain yang berisi salinan kertas perjanjian itu dan menandatanganinya juga. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak gadis cantik di hadapannya, namun satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu, gadis itu benar-benar tangguh. Meski tidak mengerti alasan di balik pernikahan palsu ini, Chanyeo begitu mengagumi keberanian gadis tersebut.

"Mengenai syarat-syarat lain, umm… tentang hak dan kewajiban selama pernikahan, apa kau akan menegosiasikannya saat ini atau nanti ketika kau datang bersama pengacaramu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih suka menyelesaikannya saat ini," jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membuka map yang lain, lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kosong dan memberikan salah satunya pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mulai menulis dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk benar-benar larut di dalamnya. Ketika jarum pendek pada jam telah berganti, barulah mereka meletakkan bolpoin, kemudian saling bertukar kertas.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat daftar syarat milik Chanyeol yang berjumlah tujuh, sama persis dengan miliknya. Mengesampingkan jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar cepat, Kyungsoo membaca satu persatu daftar syarat itu. Ternyata poinnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Satu hal yang membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut hanyalah syarat mengenai pengurusan rumah. Chanyeol tidak ingin memiliki pembantu, atau dengan kata lain lelaki itu ingin mereka berdua yang mengurus rumah secara bergantian.

Sementara di sisi lain, Chanyeol membelalakkan mata saat membaca syarat Kyungsoo mengenai seks. Kyungsoo menuliskan bahwa mereka tidak boleh mengkonsumsi pernikahan mereka, yang artinya mereka tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim selayaknya suami-istri.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol memiliki niat untuk melakukannya, hanya saja syarat berikutnya sangat mengejutkan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menulis bahwa selama pernikahan berlangsung, mereka berdua dilarang keras melakukan hubungan yang melibatkan fisik dalam bentuk apa pun dengan orang lain. Syarat ini dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol harus hidup selibat* selama satu tahun.

Dalam hitungan detik mereka meletakkan kertas dan saling memandang tepat ke mata masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan keningnya yang berkerut, sementara Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetujui syaratmu mengenai kepengurusan rumah. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku adalah seorang wanita karier. Tidak mungkin dengan jadwal kerjaku yang padat aku mampu mengurus rumah. Lagi pula tujuanku melakukan pernikahan sandiwara ini bukan untuk menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya, melainkan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku," ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya demi mendengar nada protes yang keras dalam suara Kyungsoo. Selama sesaat Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo. Dalam satu kalimat itu Chanyeo mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya mengenai tujuan pernikahan sandiwara ini, juga melihat emosi yang benar-benar nyata dari wajah Kyungsoo. Meski samar, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyungsoo, gadis itu ternyata tidak setenang yang ditunjukkannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menyetujui syaratmu mengenai hidup selibat selama satu tahun. Tujuanku menikahimu bukan untuk menjadi suami sesungguhnya, namun untuk mendapatkan resort ini," balas Chanyeol tenang.

Serta-merta tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Ia berusaha menutupinya, namun mata Chanyeol yang telah terlatih dalam melihat bahasa tubuh sama sekali tidak tertipu. Ada alasan kuat dibalik syarat itu dan gadis itu menolak menjelaskannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Berusaha meredam jeritan hatinya yang sibuk mencela bahwa semua laki-laki sama saja. Alih-alih mengucapkannya, Kyungsoo justru mengajukan sebuah solusi. Solusi yang tidak benar-benar ia sukai. Namun itu salah satu risiko dari negosiasi, bukan?

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan… yah, hal yang ingin kau lakukan. Selama itu tidak mengganggu pernikahan sandiwara ini, aku tidak peduli. Kau bisa tidur dengan wanita mana pun. Pastikan wanita itu menutup mulut. Dan sebagai gantinya kau harus membiarkanku memiliki pembantu rumah tangga," ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mereka kembali menegosiasikan syarat-syarat lainnya. Dengan sedikit pengaturan, juga banyak perdebatan, akhirnya negosiasi itu selesai. Kyungsoo membaca ulang syarat-syarat yang telah mereka setujui.

1\. Wajib menjaga kerahasiaan negosiasi selama perjanjian berlangsung. Pemberitahuan atau pembocoran dari isi perjanjian dalam bentuk dan kondisi apa pun dianggap sebagai pelanggaran dan perjanjian akan dibatalkan.

2\. Tidak melakukan kontak fisik selain di hadapan orang lain. Semua kontak fisik yang dilakukan hanya bertujuan untuk mendukung sandiwara.

3\. Tidak mengganggu privasi satu sama lain dan dilarang keras menyelidiki masa lalu masing-masing atas dasar apa pun.

4\. Semua jadwal atau kegiatan yang membutuhkan kehadiran kedua belah pihak harus diinformasikan minimal tiga hari sebelumnya.

5\. Biaya kehidupan selama pernikahan akan ditanggung oleh kedua belah pihak dengan pembagian sama rata. Termasuk biaya pernikahan, pembelian rumah, juga perceraian.

6\. Tidur secara terpisah. Kecuali pada saat-saat diharuskan seperti pada acara keluarga dan lainnya.

7\. Memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama di rumah. Untuk hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh pengurus rumah, dalam hal ini membersihkan kamar pribadi, harus dilakukan sendiri tanpa campur tangan pihak lain.

8\. Hak dalam memenuhi kebutuhan fisik harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan tetap menjaga kerahasiaan perjanjian.

9\. Kedua belah pihak wajib melakukan tes kesehatan setiap tiga bulan sekali. Tes pertama dilakukan setelah pengesahan perjanjian dan tes selanjutnya terhitung sejak tanggal itu.

10\. Dalam kondisi apa pun, dilarang keras berpisah sebelum tenggat waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Pengalihan kepemilikan resort hanya bisa dilakukan satu tahun setelah pernikahan.

11\. Alasan dari perceraian akan didiskusikan pada waktunya. Dilarang menggunakan alasan yang merugikan salah satu pihak.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kertasnya, lalu mengatakan, "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku minggu depan, di acara makan malam keluarga. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau ingin melakukannya, namun pastikan kau melamarku malam itu dan kita akan menikah dua bulan setelahnya."

"Bagaimana dengan cerita? Kau tahu, orang akan bertanya-tanya. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau memiliki tunangan yang akan menikahimu akhir tahun ini, bukan?" balas Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja kita bertemu di resort ini, aku terpesona padamu dan kau terpesona padaku, lalu kita memutuskan untuk menikah," sahut Kyungsoo seadanya.

Chanyeol berdecak, lalu berkata, "Tidak akan ada yang percaya pada cerita itu."

Kyungsoo menyipit, berusaha keras menahan tangannya yang sudah siap melempar bolpoin ke wajah tampan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak peduli seberapa tampan pria di hadapannya ini, karena kesabarannya benar-benar sudah menipis. Sejak awal negosiasi, yang melibatkan banyak perdebatan juga sindiran tanpa henti, Kyungsoo tahu hidupnya akan semakin rumit. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, menahan kesabaran juga termasuk di dalamnya. Astaga, bagaimana Kyungsoo sanggup melewatkan waktu satu tahun hidup bersama Chanyeol jika beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya gila?

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu yang istimewa, kau bisa meminta penulis naskahmu untuk mengarang sesuatu. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan dengan cerita romantis yang tidak realistis," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak semua cerita romantis terdengar tidak realistis. Jika kau memiliki cukup imajinasi, kau bisa membuat sebuah cerita sederhana menjadi tak terlupakan," balas Chanyeol.

"Yah, tidak semua orang bisa hidup hanya dengan imajinasi," sahut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lalu mengatakan, "Menjadi kreatif tidak pernah melukai siapapun sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat. Selama beberapa saat mereka terlibat kompetisi saling menatap. Membuat sebuah pemikiran muncul di pikiran Chanyeol, bagaimana rasanya mengulum bibir berbentuk hati yang terkatup rapat itu? Sikap menantang Kyungsoo sungguh menggugah sesuatu yang telah lama tertidur dalam diri Chanyeol.

Menit demi menit terus berlalu, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menawarkan seulas senyum perdamaian.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Bukan karena senyum Chanyeol, namun karena sorot mata lelaki itu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak berubah dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dan Do Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya.

Bahwa lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol seorang sutradara terkenal menyimpan duka yang sangat amat pekat.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening pada lemari pakaiannya. Seakan-akan benda itulah yang paling bersalah karena tidak menyimpan satu pun gaun yang terlihat cocok untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, cocok untuk seorang gadis yang akan mengumumkan pernikahan. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo peduli, namun hal yang akan dilakukannya ini merupakan sebuah kebohongan besar. Kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuatnya gagal. Kyungsoo harus mengerahkan segala daya upayanya agar kebohongan ini berhasil dan membuatnya sukses mencapai tujuan.

Karena harga dari kebohongan ini sangat mahal. Kyungsoo harus rela menukarnya dengan tempat penuh kenangannya. Resort di Lombok adalah tempat pertama yang dibangun ayahnya bersama ibunya. Resort itu adalah tempat yang merekam jejak bahagia mereka dengan sempurna. Setiap desain diciptakan ayahnya dengan begitu hati-hati, ditemani ibunya yang senantiasa mendukung tanpa henti. Jika saja bisa, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melepas resort itu. Namun kini, prioritas hidupnya telah berubah dan Kyungsoo harus beradaptasi. Dan melepaskan resort itu termasuk dalam prosesnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah, lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan selama sesaat menghilangkan fokus pandangannya. Pikirannya berkelana pada percakapannya tadi siang dengan Chanyeol di rumah sakit.

Flashback

Selama menunggu giliran mereka untuk tes kesehatan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling bertukar informasi mengenai orang-orang terdekat mereka demi memperkuat pernikahan sandiwara itu.

Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo menjelaskan terlebih dahulu, maka Kyungsoo memberikan daftar lengkap anggota keluarganya juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Chanyeol hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol bisa mengingat semua informasi yang diberikannya, hanya saja dari satu hal kecil itu Kyungsok tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai, Chanyeol tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, entah apa sesungguhnya arti dari senyum itu, karena kalimat yang mengiringinya sungguh mengiris hati.

"Aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keluargaku, karena kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Anggap saja ini sebuah bonus untukmu."

Kyungsoo pun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol sebatang kara di dunia ini bukanlah sebuah rahasia. Baekhyun bahkan sudah memberitahunya sejak awal. Namun entah mengapa, mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari bibir Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Akhirnya, pembicaraan itu ditutup dengan suster yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Baekhyun yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya memasang ekspresi penuh tanya, namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Baekhyun sudah menemukan jawabannya dengan melihat pintu lemari Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan gaun yang cocok?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun tertawa lalu beranjak menuju lemari Kyungsoo dan mulai memilih gaun-gaun yang digantung di dalamnya.

"Untung saja aku sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaanmu ini hingga memutuskan untuk datang membantumu. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa gugup karena akan berbohong. Yah, kau tidak pernah pintar berbohong. Hanya wajah tanpa ekspresimu yang bisa meyakinkan orang-orang. Namun kau tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan? Karena mana ada seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi?" celoteh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kebohongan semacam ini membutuhkan banyak hal rumit. Dan tentu saja masih ada pernikahan. Lalu parade pasangan berbahagia selama satu tahun penuh. Aku yakin hidupku tidak akan pernah membosankan," balas Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh, menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Kau tidak akan mundur, bukan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas. Menyerah sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Tidak peduli betapa sulit, jika hal itu menyangkut Luhan dan keluarganya, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menyerah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kalian?" tanya Bakhyun lagi.

"Kami menandatanganinya hari ini sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali fakta bahwa Sehun terus menatapku seakan aku sudah gila," jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun adalah pengacara Kyungsoo. Mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu di sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan keluarga DO. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Sehun mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengacara pribadinya. Selain Baekhyun, satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Kyungsoo dan masih bertahan bahkan setelah tragedi keluarganya tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah Sehun.

"Terkadang aku berpikir Sehun memiliki perasaan lebih untukmu," gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah dan Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Kau terlalu banyak menganalisis sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Kami hanya berteman. Lagi pula bagaimana kau yakin Sehun memiliki perasaan yang lebih untukku? Kau tahu ia lebih pandai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Atau bisa dikatakan ia hampir tidak pernah memasang ekspresi apapun di wajahnya."

"Justru karena ia begitu, aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Cara Sehun menatapmu sangat berbeda, Soo. Seakan-akan kau adalah pusat dunianya. Entah bagaimana kau bisa melewatkan hal itu," sahut Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas hal-hal yang tidak nyata? Aku harus makan malam dengan keluargaku dalam waktu dua jam dan aku belum menemukan satu gaun pun," balas Kyungsoo

Sebagai jawaban, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna oranye dengan gradasi peach. Gaun itu jatuh tepat di atas lutut, tanpa bahu, dan mengembang di bagian pinggang. Serta-merta Kyungsoo membeku. Dari sekian banyak gaun yang belum pernah dipakainya, hanya gaun itu satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah ia pakai. Karena gaun itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Gaun yang dirancang khusus oleh ibunya untuk pesta ulang tahun yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo rayakan. Ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas.

"Tidak," tolak Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kita tidak bisa pergi dan membeli gaun lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya gaun yang bisa mendukung sandiwaramu. Aku masih ingat betapa cantik kau memakai gaun ini, selain fakta bahwa warna gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu. Ayolah, Soo. Jika kau ingin berhasil, kau harus memakainya," bujuk Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Memantapkan hatinya. Lalu berdiri dan mengambil gaunnya.

Chanyeol belum pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya makan malam biasa, dengan tambahan beberapa kalimat yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Jika hal sederhana seperti melamar saja bisa membuat Chanyeol berkeringat dingin, bagaimana dengan pernikahan yang akan dilakukannya dua bulan lagi?

Chanyeol melirik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya yang dipulas dengan make-up natural. Bahkan sejak Chanyeol menjemputnya di lobby apartemennya, gadis itu sama sekali belum membuka suara. Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu cantik. Apalagi dengan gaun yang kini dikenakannya. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya kembali terpesona. Jika saja hubungan mereka bukan sandiwara, dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan mengerahkan segenap daya upayanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir hati Kyungsoo di setiap menit kebersamaan mereka.

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Belakangan ini otaknya mulai melantur memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan.

"Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa pada keluargamu?" tanya Chanyol.

"Seperti dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura. Kau tidak harus membuat mereka menyukaimu. Cukup yakinkan mereka bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak kebohongan, karena akan sulit untuk menjaganya." jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah mobil berhenti, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya seraya menatap kedua mata segelap langit malam milik Kyungsoo. Selama sesaat Chanyeol melihat keraguan, namun akhirnya Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangannya dan mereka berjalan memasuki rumah besar bercat putih itu.

Suara-suara mulai terdengar jelas ketika mereka melewati ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kegugupan yang menguar dari Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeoll tidak memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya mempererat genggaman tangan kirinya, berharap Kyungsoo dapat membuat pembukaan yang bagus untuk mereka berdua. Karena keberhasilan dari semua hal yang akan mereka lakukan bergantung pada satu hal kecil ini.

Setelah memasuki ruang keluarga, Chanyeol merasa Kyungsoo mulai bisa menguasai kegugupannya. Hal ini terbukti dari reaksi Kyungsoo yang tidak berubah, bahkan setelah seluruh mata di ruangan tertuju padanya dan tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa ragu menuju seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara serius, namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan melanjutkan niatnya.

"Selamat malam, Appa. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Park Chanyeol," ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya—masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di tangan kirinya—dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ayah Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, lalu membalas, "Do Siwon. Dan siapa dirimu, anak muda? Apa hubunganmu dengan anakku hingga ia memperkenalkanmu padaku?"

"Aku adalah kekasih Kyungsoo," jawab Chanyeol tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Keheningan terdengar semakin jelas setelahnya. Lalu Siwon menggumamkan selamat datang pada Chanyeol dan meminta seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk memasuki ruang makan setelah selesai berkenalan dengan Chanyeol.

Proses perkenalan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kedua paman Kyugsoo memberikan sambutan yang sama seperti ayah Kyungsoo, lalu memberikan kesempatan pada sepupu-sepupu Kyungsoo. Seluruh sepupunya sudah mengenal Chanyeol, tentu saja melalui film-filmnya yang selalu merajai box office, dan perkenalan itu berubah menjadi ajang tanya-jawab. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan wawancara tak langsung yang dilakukan seluruh sepupunya pada Chanyeol. Karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo belum pernah sekalipun menonton film yang disebutkan para sepupunya itu.

"Astaga, kau pasti bercanda, Kyungsoo-ya! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol dan tidak memberitahuku?" pekik Taemin di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum, tak tahu bagaimana harus merespons. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan Luhan. Kakaknya itu melemparkan pandangan tak percaya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum datar.

Karena ini baru permulaan.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka semua kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan memulai sesi tanya-jawab mengenai Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, kemudian mengusulkan topik lain. Dimulai dengan olahraga, politik, hingga film Chanyeol sendiri. Kyungsoo menyadari usaha Chanyeol untuk menghindari pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol, karena Kyungsoo pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seluruh keluarganya telah tiada.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun ruang keluarga di rumah Kyungsoo masih diselimuti keramaian. Sesekali tawa berderai mewarnai perbincangan itu, dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol yang menjadi titik sentral dari segala pembicaraan di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol dapat berbaur dengan begitu mudah dalam keluarganya. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Chanyeol sudah mengantongi banyak suara yang berpihak padanya. Dan kini, Chanyeol terlihat seperti bagian dari keluarganya.

"Di mana pertama kali kalian bertemu?" tanya Taemin dengan semangat yang tidak disembunyikan. Diikuti oleh Tao yang membulatkan matanya penasaran.

Pasalnya, terakhir kali Tao berurusan dengan seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol adalah untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Kyungsoo untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuan. Tao tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari pertemuan itu, karena Kyunhsoo sangat sibuk sepulangnya dari Jeju. Kini, ketika secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membawa Chanyeol ke makan malam keluarganya dan mengumumkan status hubungan mereka, mau tak mau membuat Tao bertanya-tanya hal apa yang sudah dilewatkannya.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo, memberinya tatapan yang berkata 'apa kubilang, mereka pasti menanyakannya', lalu mengubah tatapan itu menjadi penuh memuja dan mengecup tangan Kyungsoo yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Resort Jeju. Saat itu Kyungsoo berdiri di tepi pantai. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya berdiri diam di bawah sinar matahari dan membiarkan ombak bergulung di sekitarnya. Rambutnya tergerai dan aku melihat semburat merah yang mengagumkan. Entah berapa lama aku memandanginya, namun saat itu juga aku merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang," jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, seolah mengenang penjelasannya itu, hingga membuat semua orang di sekitarnya menahan napas. Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kusebut indah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah hanya sekadar cantik bagiku. Ia adalah keindahan yang nyata," lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ucapan Chanyeo terdengar begitu tulus. Seandainya Kyungsoo tidak tahu, ia pasti akan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar terpesona padanya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, selain berbakat sebagai sutradara, Chanyeol pun berbakat dalam bidang akting. Seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum. Yah, tidak semua, karena Luhan tetap menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kebencian.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, membawa serta Kyungsoo yang masih digenggam tangannya, lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Kyungsoo. Seulas senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya, sementara tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dari saku celananya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi terkejut penuh haru. Meskipun ia tidak membutuhkan banyak usaha karena jantungnya benar-benar berdebar keras seolah ingin mematahkan rusuknya. Nada-nada terkejut pun terdengar dari keluarganya, dan keheningan sempurna membalut mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau adalah mimpiku yang menjadi nyata. Kau membuat hidupku menjadi tertanggungkan; membuat segalanya terasa benar. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan sempurna untukmu, namun aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Mendukungmu. Melindungimu. Dan mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku," ucap Chanyeol dengan kesungguhan di setiap kalimatnya.

Selama sesaat Kyungsoo kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari warna hitam-kecoklatan yang begitu menenggelamkan di hadapannya. Lalu dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kyungsoo menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku akan menikah denganmu," sahut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memasangkan cincin di tangan Kyungsoo, lalu bangkit berdiri dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo membeku selama beberapa saat. Tak mengenali tubuh yang kini memeluknya dengan hangat. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya, berusaha mengendalikan refleksnya yang ingin mendorong Chanyeol. Alih-alih mendorongnya, Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia harus merasa sangat bahagia, bukan? Ia baru saja dilamar dengan kata-kata yang paling ingin didengar seluruh gadis di muka bumi.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalimatmu itu berlebihan?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas bisikan Kyungsoo tepat di telinganya, "Aku meminta penulis naskahku untuk mengarangnya. Sesuai dengan saranmu. Bukankah aku calon suami yang baik?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Hampir saja ia melupakan sifat asli calon suaminya itu; terlalu percaya diri, menyebalkan, dan tidak mau kalah. Namun setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir mengenai sandiwara mereka. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan terasa lebih mudah, karena Chanyeol benar-benar seorang aktor yang meyakinkan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalas tatapan kesal Kyungsoo dengan satu kedipan singkat. Tanpa kata Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo menghampiri ayahnya dan Chanyeol meminta restu dengan penuh keyakinan. Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya satu anggukan singkat, dan ia beranjak pergi.

Keluarga Kyungsoo yang berhasil keluar dari zona mematung, menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengucapkan selamat. Semua ucapan tercampur menjadi satu dan sesekali tawa terdengar. Mereka berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan pengabaian sempurna dari ayahnya. Taemin dan Tao mendominasi pekikan dengan nada iri penuh kagum, sementara Jongdae dan Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain tersenyum dan bersandar pada Chanyeol, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya.

Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Donghae selaku pamannya, selaput bening mulai menggenangi matanya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi begitu melihat kebahagiaan nyata dalam wajah pamannya. Seakan-akan, pamannya tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik bagi Kyungsoo.

Sejak kecil, Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan ayah dari Jongdae dan Kris itu. Bahkan terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir ikatannya dengan Donghae sang paman lebih kuat dibanding dengan ayahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tahu betapa kecewa lelaki paruh baya itu ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melupakan impiannya dan beralih untuk bersaing dalam segala hal dengan Luhan. Namun Donghae tidak pernah berhenti mendukungnya.

Dan kini, saat Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah kebohongan tepat di hadapan pamannya itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menahan tangis.

"Kau akan mendapatkan bahagiamu, Kyungsoo," ucap Donghae lembut, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol dan berpesan untuk menjaga gadis kecilnya dengan baik.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya; Luhan. Kakaknya itu mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Refleks, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Luhan dan menatapnya tepat di manik mata.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik. Kali ini, pastikan ia tidak merasa bosan dan mencari yang lain," ucap Luhan dengan senyum mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

Ketegangan mulai merebak, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil alih dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia adalah gadis yang penuh kejutan. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Hanya pria gila yang tidak bisa melihat keistimewaan dalam diri Kyungsoo dan membuktikan kegilaannya dengan berpaling pada gadis rendahan."

Jongdae meledak dalam tawa, diikuti Kris dan Tao. Sementara Taemin melangkah melewati Luhan dengan pandangan penuh rasa jijik.

Chanyeol, yang tidak mengerti reaksi keluarga Kyungsoo itu—karena Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang Luhan maupun alasan di balik pernikahannya yang gagal sebelumnya—hanya bisa melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Kyungsoo. Bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan ucapannya.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kedipan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Nb : -Selibat adalah sebuah pilihan hidup yang bersumber dari suatu pandangan atau pemikiran tertentu yang memutuskan sang pribadi untuk memilih hidup tanpa menikah.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	5. Get Married

Pairing : CHANSOO

cast : -SULAY -KAIBAEK -HUNHAN -DAEMIN

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, Juni 2014~

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengalami ini," gumam Baekhyun seraya membantu Kyungsoo merapikan gaun pengantin ketiga puluh yang dicobanya.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin dan mendesah. Gaun ini sama buruknya dengan gaun terakhir yang dicobanya. Bagaimana mungkin mencari gaun pengantin sama sulitnya dengan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya? Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan para desainer gaun pengantin ini?

"Aku juga tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak kesulitan dalam menentukan gaunku yang sebelumnya. Hanya satu kali lihat dan semua selesai. Namun sekarang, bahkan setelah gaun ketiga puluh dan menghabiskan waktu lima jam di butik ini, aku masih belum mendapatkan gaunku!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"Itulah yang kau dapatkan ketika kau mencari gaun pengantin di saat-saat terakhir. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Do Kyungsoo? Pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan bulan depan dan kau hanya menyempatkan waktu satu hari untuk mempersiapkannya? Aku tahu kau begitu sibuk dengan segala pengalihan kekuasaan di perusahaan itu, namun bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan persiapan pernikahanmu!" omel Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan bibirnya, tak mau membalas ucapan Baekhyun karena ia tahu semua kekacauan ini murni kesalahannya. Karena terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo mengabaikan persiapan pernikahannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengecek ulang segala persiapan yang dilakukan oleh wedding organizer yang disewanya. Selama satu bulan Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam rutinitas sebagai CEO yang baru—terima kasih pada Chanyeol yang berperan besar sebagai calon suaminya juga sebagai investor baru di perusahaannya— dan persiapan untuk beberapa proyek besar yang berusaha ia menangkan. Sering kali Kyungsoo melewatkan waktu istirahat, termasuk waktu tidurnya, hingga ia selalu mengesampingkan masalah pernikahan ini.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya bersama Seohyun. Ia mencoba ratusan gaun sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Dan gaun itu dipilih oleh Eunhyuk. Menurutmu, haruskah kita memanggil Chanyeol? Mungkin masalah gaun ini akan selesai," balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menikahinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Baek. Dengan sekali lihat saja kau bisa tahu betapa besar perbedaan antara pernikahanku dan pernikahan Eunhyuk. Aku terlalu hampa dan datar, sementara Eunhyuk begitu bahagia dan penuh cinta. Dan untuk apa memanggil Chanyeol? Ia tidak akan peduli pada penampilanku," tukas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak buta, Soo-ya. Meskipun aku tahu kalian hanya menikah di atas kertas, aku bisa melihat chemistry di antara kalian. Dan aku berani bertaruh, Chanyeol pasti peduli pada penampilanmu. Bagaimanapun, kalian akan menikah, bukan pergi rekreasi ke taman hiburan."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang larangan melihat gaun pengantin mempelai wanita untuk pria yang akan menikah? Mereka bilang itu pertanda buruk," balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak percaya itu dan aku juga tahu kau tidak memercayainya," sahut Baekhyun lugas.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan tanpa ujung ini.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar ganti, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling memandang bingung. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun membuka pintu dan sosok Chanyeol yang nampak kasual dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana khaki memenuhi penglihatan mereka.

Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun, lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu."

Kemudian dua wanita petugas butik datang dengan membawa sebuah kantong gaun. Kyungsoo melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Sementara kalian sibuk berdebat, aku sudah memilihkan satu gaun untuk calon pengantinku," jelas Chanyeol tenang.

Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya, hanya menutup pintu dan membiarkan petugas butik membantunya untuk mencoba gaun yang Chanyeol pilih.

"Apa ia benar-benar mendengarkan pembicaraan kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengingat saat pertama kali ia memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui pernikahan sandiwara mereka. Kyungsoo tidak mengharapkan apa pun dari perkenalan itu, namun seperti biasa Chanyeol dengan mudah menarik simpati Baekhyun dan mereka berteman. Selama satu bulan terakhir Kyungsoo harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa bukan masalah besar jika sahabatnya berteman dengan calon suami palsunya.

Lima menit kemudian, kamar ganti itu diselimuti keheningan total. Semua orang menatap cermin dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama; kagum, tak percaya, juga iri. Karena gaun yang kini melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo sangat sempurna. Gaun berwarna putih itu sederhana; tanpa bahu, panjangnya hingga menyapu lantai dengan ukiran elegan yang abstrak di seluruh permukaannya, dan hanya terikat oleh sebuah pita di bawah dada. Namun entah mengapa gaun itu terlihat begitu istimewa. Dan dengan Kyungsoo yang memakainya, gaun itu terlihat semakin mengagumkan.

"Oh, sial. Gaun ini begitu indah. Sangat sesuai dengan tema pernikahanmu, Soo-ya! Kau terlihat sangat cantik," puji Baekhyun dengan napas tercekat. Lalu melanjutkan, "Chanyeol harus melihat ini!"

"Tidak, tunggu…"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu kamar ganti dan sepasang mata berwarna hitam—kecoklatan menatapnya langsung dengan kekaguman yang tak disembunyikan.

Chanyeol harus mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu, namun hal itu menjadi mustahil ketika Kyungsoo yang menjadi tumpuan pandangannya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang kini terbalut dalam gaun pengantin, dengan rambut terurai juga semburat merah yang samar di kedua pipinya sungguh membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kini detak jantungnya sudah semakin memacu entah karena apa.

Chanyeol sudah melihat banyak gadis cantik—lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo bahkan—namun ada sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol selalu terpaku dalam tudung pesona ketika menatapnya. Membuat Chanyeol tak mampu berkata dan enggan untuk beranjak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdeham, lalu menjawab dengan datar, "Kyungsoo terlihat cantik."

Sesuatu berubah dalam ekspresi Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan gadis itu mengajukan protes demi mendengar nada suara Chanyeol. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. Senyum yang benar-benar ditujukannya untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Ia selalu terlihat cantik. Meski seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah hanya sekadar cantik bagiku."

Malam ini adalah jadwal makan malam keluarga besar DO. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Chanyeol harus selalu menghadiri makan malam itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan—karena sekarang ini ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game—namun gadis di sisinya bersikap seolah-olah bersiap menuju medan perang.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau membenci keluargamu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak membenci keluargaku," jawabnya tegas.

"Mungkin kata itu tidak tepat. Namun ada sesuatu tentangmu yang selalu bersikap antipati. Aku tidak tahu, karena itu aku menanyakannya padamu. Juga mengenai ayahmu. Apakah ia selalu sedingin itu? Dan kakakmu. Mengapa ia memperlakukanmu dengan kasar?" balas Chanyeol

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin rencana ini berhasil, kau harus memberitahuku. Kita akan menikah. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya jika aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluargamu," lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu berkata. "Luhan bukanlah kakakku. Ia datang tujuh tahun yang lalu dan mengaku sebagai anak ayahku. Sejak saat itu ibuku masuk ke panti rehabilitasi karena depresi, sementara ayahku berubah menjadi tidak peduli."

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo. Hampir tak memercayai pendengarannya. Tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Namun melihat ekspresinya yang kosong, juga nada suaranya yang kaku, Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kini, Chanyeol mulai mengerti alasan yang mendorong Kyungsoo untuk melakukan semua rencana gila ini.

Chanyeol pun mendapat pembuktian dari ucapannya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak hanya sekadar cantik, karena Kyungsoo sungguh gadis yang tangguh. Kyungsoo berbeda. Kyungsoo istimewa dengan caranya sendiri.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, mereka mulai berjalan memasuki rumah bercat putih itu.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa; ayah Kyungsoo berbicara dengan kedua saudaranya, sementara sepupu Kyungsoo sibuk bersenda gurau. Tiba-tiba Jongdae berdiri dan meminta perhatian semua orang. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting malam ini." ucapnya bersemangat.

Jongdae menarik Minseok untuk berdiri bersamanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah meminta Minseok untuk menikah denganku. Dan ia menjawab ya."

Suara terkesiap mulai terdengar. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka semua menghampiri Jongdae dan Minseok, kemudian mengucapkan selamat. Makan malam selesai dan mereka berpindah ke ruang keluarga. Minseok yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mampu tersenyum dengan ekspresi malu. Ia memang gadis yang pendiam, berbeda dengan Jongdae yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Selama semua itu terjadi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia menatap sepupunya juga calon sepupu iparnya yang nampak sangat bahagia itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu ia terlihat seperti apa ketika Chanyeol melamarnya bulan lalu, hanya saja melihat senyum di wajah Jongdae dan Minseok mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menginginkan hal yang sama. Betapa indahnya jika menikah karena benar-benar saling mencintai. Bukan karena sebuah perjanjian yang dipenuhi sandiwara.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo demi mengusir pikiran aneh dalam benaknya.

Minseok menggeleng, sementara Jongdae menjawab, "Kami belum memutuskan. Hanya saja melihat Chanyeol melamarmu tanpa keraguan bulan lalu membuatku ingin segera meresmikannya. Aku ingin Minseok benar-benar menjadi milikku. Mengenai waktunya, aku ingin kami memutuskan nanti. Kami tidak terburu-buru."

Taemin yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga berhenti di samping Kyungsoo dan menimpali, "Setidaknya kalian memiliki cukup kesabaran. Tidak seperti pasangan dimabuk cinta ini. Mereka bahkan tidak memberi kita kesempatan untuk ikut memilih tanggal dan langsung mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menikah awal bulan depan. Apa kalian tahu betapa susahnya mengatur jadwal libur seorang dokter?"

Kris mengamini perkataan Taemin. Mereka berdua adalah seorang dokter. Kris adalah dokter spesialis jantung, sementara Taemin seorang psikolog.

"Kau hanya iri, Taemin-a. Lagi pula, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Aku hampir muak melihat mereka yang tidak terpisahkan sepanjang waktu. Mereka ini pasangan jatuh cinta yang benar-benar jatuh cinta," sahut Tao

"Aku tahu, namun mengapa harus terburu-buru? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kalian rahasiakan?" balas Taemin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol, lalu bertanya, "Kau tidak membuat Kyungsoo hamil, bukan?"

Sontak derai tawa terdengar di rumah itu. Diiringi oleh semburat merah di wajah Kyungsoo, juga senyum geli di wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tetap diam sementara sepupunya terus menggodanya. Namun satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghilang saat itu juga adalah jawaban Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak hamil. Namun aku berharap begitu."

Tawa kembali terdengar, sementara Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang calon suami palsunya kuat-kuat.

Jeju, Juli 2014~

Kyungsoo mendesah dalam usahanya untuk mengurangi rasa lelah yang kini menggerogotinya. Otot-otot wajahnya sudah mengajukan protes sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena tugasnya untuk tersenyum masih tersisa dua jam lagi. Matahari yang hampir menghentikan sinar teriknya mengirimkan desir angin, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menggigil dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Chanyeol, dan menemukan pria itu sedang tertawa bersama Jongdae dan Kris. Kyungsoo tidak percaya ia benar-benar menikahi seorang pria asing yang hidup sebatang kara. Namun kini, melihat Chanyeol dalam jas berwarna putih yang serasi dengan gaun Kyungsoo sendiri, mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo percaya. Dan kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil hingga sejauh ini.

Semua hal berjalan lancar. Kyungsoo berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan perusahaan ayahnya dan mengalahkan Luhan. Kyungsoo bahkan memiliki sebuah proyek besar yang berhasil dimenangkannya dalam usaha untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaan karena pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Minho sebelumnya. Satu hal tersisa yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah bertahan dalam pernikahan ini selama satu tahun.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Soo," ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun.

"Apakah itu pujian?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kejujuran," jawabnya datar.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Temannya itu memang tidak berubah. Ditambah fakta bahwa kini ia berprofesi sebagai pengacara hanya membuat Sehun terlihat semakin kaku. Namun Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun adalah pria baik. Salah satu dari sedikit orang yang masih mendapat kepercayaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sehun sejurus kemudian.

"Tentu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar, bukan? Aku sudah berhasil memenangkan posisi pemimpin perusahaan," sahut Kyungsoo ringan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati. Luhan tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia pasti akan mencari cara untuk mengubah keadaan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Secara otomatis mata Kyungsoo beralih pada Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang dari jajaran dewan direksi. Kyungsoo yang paling tahu betapa berbahanya Luhan. Kakaknya itu akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkannya. Semua ini baru saja dimulai, karena perang sesungguhnya sedang menantinya begitu pesta pernikahan ini selesai.

"Dan kau harus lebih berhati-hati pada pria itu, Soo. Aku tidak memercayainya. Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa ia akan menyakitimu," lanjut Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar kalimat Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah biasa mendengar nada serius dari Sehun, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar Sehun secemas itu.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas isi perjanjian itu, Hunie. Ia tidak akan bisa menyakitiku. Percayalah padaku," sahut Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak mengangguk atau memberikan respons apapun. Hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu beranjak pergi.

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah. Denting gelas juga suara perbincangan di sekitarnya mulai membuatnya merasa pusing. Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, Kyungsoo mulai melangkah menuju pantai. Membutuhkan usaha yang sulit, mengingat orang-orang begitu sibuk memberinya ucapan selamat juga memuji kesempurnaan pestanya, namun akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari hiruk-pikuk dan berdiri di tepi pantai.

Kyungsoo merasa kembali tenang melihat hamparan air berwarna biru di hadapannya. Sementara benaknya mencoba menghapuskan kecemasan akibat ucapan Sehun, Kyungsoo membiarkan percikan ombak membasahi bagian bawah gaunnya. Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa begitu berlebihan dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin sendirian selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita baru saja menikah selama lima jam dan kau sudah berencana untuk melarikan diri? Aku tidak menyangka kau selemah itu."

Sontak Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh. Matanya menyipit demi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa pun. Setelah beberapa saat saling menatap dalam diam, Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut.

Kyungsoo tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol. Karena entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol sedang menanggung rasa sakit. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pria itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau… aku tidak tahu, namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Keheningan merebak setelah itu. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari pesta di kejauhan juga deburan ombak. Ketika Kyungsoo bersiap untuk pergi, Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung sepenuhnya.

"Adikku menikah di resort ini akhir tahun lalu. Kau tahu, tepat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku melihat banyak hal hari ini juga mengingat banyak hal. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah."

Kyungsoo merasa napasnya tercekat. Ada begitu banyak luka dalam pengakuan itu dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalasnya. Jika saja Kyungsoo tahu, ia tidak akan mengusulkan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di resort ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan sedalam apa luka yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini; berdiri sendirian di pesta pernikahannya tanpa satu pun keluarga. Dan Kyungsoo membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk dengan melakukan pernikahan itu di tempat ini. Kini, Kyungsoo mulai mengerti obsesi Chanyeol yang bersikeras menginginkan resort-nya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo keluar dari zona berpikirnya, cipratan air mengenainya dengan telak dan membasahi bagian depan gaunnya dengan sempurna. Kyungsoo mendongak. Terkejut ketika menemukan seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini!" pekik Kyungsoo kesal, mengundang tawa geli dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan benar-benar jatuh, namun sepertinya tenaga Kyungsoo lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakannya karena kini Chanyeol sama basahnya dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam gelak tawa. Dari bibir hatinya melukis tawa yang sangat jarang atau bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi tercipta sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol sungguh menghiburnya. Lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menarik Kyungsoo. Beruntung refleks Kyungsoo cepat, hingga gadis itu berhasil menghindar meski tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Kyungsoo berusaha melarikan diri, namun dengan gaunnya yang basah, Kyungsoo hanya mampu meraih dua langkah sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya dari belakang dan membawanya kembali ke dalam air.

"Chan! Turunkan aku!" jerit Kyungsoo panik.

"Seperti permintaanmu," balas Chanyeol seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan gadis itu jatuh.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan mencipratkan air ke arah Chanyeol, lalu berusaha mendorongnya lagi. Pergulatan itu terus berlangsung dan baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa suara tawa mereka menarik perhatian separuh tamu undangan. Para fotografer bahkan sudah sibuk mengabadikan momen mereka itu dari berbagai angle yang berbeda. Namun Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih berada dalam gelembung suka cita mereka, karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Hari itu, kala matahari terbenam dengan diiringi derai tawa juga deburan ombak yang menenangkan, sebuah kenangan telah terbekukan dengan sempurna.

Kenangan tentang Do Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol di hari pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya :)

-GOMAWO-


	6. Compromise

Thank buat yang udah mau review. panggil aja gw Chan atau apalah yang kalian suka. Yang penting kagak thor, soalnya gw kagak punya palu. Btw gw seumuran sama duo maknae, udah tua kan ya :p tapi sikap masih anak SD maklum masa kecil kurang bahagia ㅋㅋㅋ. Sekian pidato dari saya :p.

.

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur berhasil menyentak Chanyeol keluar dari keseriusannya bermain game. Chanyeol mematikan iPad-nya, bersiap menyaksikan pertunjukan rutin yang selalu dilakukan Kyungsoo sepulangnya dari kantor. Hari ini genap tiga minggu mereka menikah—bukan berarti Chanyeol menghitungnya, Chanyeol hanya mengingatnya—dan setiap hari sejak mereka menikah Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Setelah malam berubah larut, gadis itu akan pulang dengan wajah lelah juga tubuh yang nyaris ambruk. Karena itu tidak mengherankan setiap kali bergerak Kyungsoo akan menimbulkan keributan.

Dan Chanyeol sangat suka melihatnya. Dalam diam. Bersama senyum yang tak mampu diukir wajahnya, namun perlahan mewarnai binar matanya.

Kembali terdengar suara benda yang jatuh, disusul pekik kesal Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kyungsoo berdering dan gadis itu mengatur napas sebelum menjawabnya.

Chanyeol berusaha tidak mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo, namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti inti percakapan itu. Tidak sulit mengingat Kyungsoo sudah berurusan dengan hal yang sama; masalah pembangunan sebuah perumahan elit dengan taman rekreasi eksklusif di dalamnya. Proyek itu adalah proyek terbesar Kyungsoo yang pertama dengan jabatannya sebagai CEO, sehingga bebannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga, yang Chanyeol asumsikan menuju kamarnya, namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali turun. Kini dengan tangan yang dipenuhi berbagai berkas. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, lalu membuka suara tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya memeriksa isi tas.

"Ini sudah larut malam," sahut Chanyeol.

"Beritahu aku sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu Chanyeol," balas Kyungsoo. Suaranya keluar lebih tajam dari yang diinginkannya, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia sudah memiliki cukup banyak masalah.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa manusia memiliki batas. Kau tidak bisa bekerja dua puluh empat jam sehari Kyungsoo. Ini sudah larut. Kau bisa kembali ke kantor besok pagi."

"Dan mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa tidak semua orang bisa bersantai tanpa memikirkan bagaimana harus hidup. Aku tidak bisa bersikap acuh sepertimu Chan. Tidak setelah segala hal yang aku lakukan untuk mencapai posisi ini."

Keheningan merebak setelahnya. Kyungsoo tetap berdiri dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Chanyeol masih duduk di sofa dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bertentangan dengan Kyungsoo yang memasang ekspresi kaku, Chanyeol justru menunjukkan wajah heran. Chanyeol menolak menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ucapan Kyungsoo selanjutnya akan membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan.

Kyungsoo berkata, "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang tanggung jawab Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu beban yang berada di bahuku. Karena kau hanya sibuk membuat dunia impian di layar kaca. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa hidup sesungguhnya."

Tidak tahu?

Seketika ingatan Chanyeol terlempar pada keluarganya. Pada segala sesuatu yang ia kira akan ia miliki selamanya. Segala sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya, namun terpaksa harus ia lepaskan atas satu alasan tak terbantahkan. Dan itulah hidup sesungguhnya.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Berbagai emosi melintasi wajahnya, namun Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo membacanya, karena Chanyeol membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan telak.

"Setidaknya aku mampu hidup dengan menjual impian itu. Aku tidak perlu mengorbankan segalanya. Karena pada intinya, kita berdua sama saja. Sama-sama seorang pelayan yang selalu mengikuti keinginan klien. Perbedaan antara kau dan aku hanya setipis benang; aku merasa bahagia, tidak tersiksa selama prosesnya. Sedangkan kau harus hidup dalam neraka yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

Kyungsoo terpaku. Tak lagi mampu memikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas Chanyeol. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Kyungsoo menyadari kebenaran ucapan Chanyeol itu.

Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak mengira perasaan yang mengikuti kesadaran itu akan begitu menyakitkan.

Enam hari berlalu dengan ketegangan maksimal antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Jika sebelumnya interaksi mereka terbatas pada tatapan mata dan anggukan kepala yang singkat, kini mereka menguranginya hingga ke tahap tidak memedulikan satu sama lain.

Pernah sekali waktu, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan berkas-berkas setinggi gunung yang dibawanya ketika menuruni tangga, namun Chanyeol hanya terus melangkah tanpa melirik Kyungsoo sedikit pun. Dan kemarahan Kyungsoo yang berada di puncak semakin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menambah ketinggiannya hingga menjadi super marah. Kyungsoo tahu tindakannya kekanakkan, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Chanyeol saat itu.

Kyungsoo enggan untuk mengakuinya, karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol benar. Itulah tepatnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seorang pengecut, dan hanya semakin menambah rasa pahit dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sejak perdebatan itu, Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya semakin berat dan tidak menyenangkan.

Sungguh lucu, bukan? Seseorang yang hampir tidak dikenalnya berhasil memengaruhi hidupnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Dirinya, Do Kyungsoo, yang selalu memegang kendali penuh atas hidupnya kini mulai mempertanyakan banyak hal hanya karena kehadiran seorang Park Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

Hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan aksi diamnya, namun kebiasaannya untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo tidak bersedia absen. Chanyeol mendapati dirinya semakin khawatir, karena Kyungsoo semakin sibuk dan terlihat semakin tertekan belakangan ini. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat sudah seperti tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Chanyeol mencoba mengesampingkan rasa ingin ikut campurnya—karena Kyungsoo dengan jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol—namun Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari keenam perang dingin mereka, dan Chanyeol menyerah. Chanyeol berhenti berusaha meredam keinginannya untuk bersikap peduli. Mengikuti nalurinya yang telah terasa dalam melindungi seseorang, sampailah Chanyeol pada tempatnya saat ini. Pada sebuah kursi di halaman belakang rumah Lee Sooman, dengan sebuah papan catur di hadapannya.

Senja telah beranjak menuju langit kelam, sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap langkah yang dilakukan Lee Sooman dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol harus mengakui kehebatan pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu, karena sungguh tidak mudah mengalahkannya. Setiap langkah yang dibuat pria itu penuh perhitungan dan jika Chanyeol tidak hati-hati, ia akan kalah dan menghilangkan kesempatan emasnya untuk mencapai kesepakatan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak muda sepertimu bisa menandingiku yang menghabiskan seumur hidup untuk memainkan permainan ini," ucap Lee Sooman sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol mengulas bibirnya membentuk senyum sopan seraya memindahkan pionnya. Berdoa sepenuh hati agar seluruh usahanya mempelajari permainan catur selama dua hari penuh—hingga mengorbankan waktu tidurnya juga waktu tidur para sepupu iparnya yang baru—tidak akan menguap sia-sia.

Selama sesaat tak ada suara apa pun, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menutup permainan dengan satu langkah mematikan. Dan lelaki jangkung itu berhasil memenangkan permainan.

Refleks, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan menggumamkan kata 'yes!' dengan semangat yang menggebu. Mengundang tawa geli dari Lee Sooman, yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya tertawa setelah kalah dari permainan catur yang amat dibanggakannya.

Lee Sooman menyandarkan tubuhnya, lalu berkata, "Kau benar-benar anak muda yang sangat menarik. Aku senang telah menerima tantanganmu hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain seperti ini. Kau mengingatkanku pada semangatku dulu ketika aku masih muda. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan awal kita, aku akan menyutujui rancangan bangunan yang diajukan oleh istrimu."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Lee Sooman dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pamit undur diri, masih dengan senyum gembira yang tak bisa disembunyikan wajahnya. Chanyeol sudah membayangkan ekspresi Jongdae dan Kris yang pasti bangga karena telah berhasil mengajarkan permainan catur itu dalam waktu singkat. Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya untuk mentraktir kedua sepupu iparnya itu ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Baru saja Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh, suara Lee Sooman kembali memanggilnya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh.

"Terima kasih." ucap Lee Sooman.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah. Chanyeol tahu permainan catur tadi sangat menyenangkan dan mereka berdua menikmatinya, terlepas dari hasil akhirnya. Jika saja bisa, Chanyeol juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lee Sooman karena telah memberi dirinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya juga taruhan konyolnya. Namun Chanyeol tahu hatinya masih belum sanggup mengambil langkah sejauh itu. Chanyeol berharap senyumnya sudah cukup untuk menutupi lubang yang tercipta karena ketidakmampuan mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Satu hal yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui adalah alasan ucapan terima kasih Lee Sooman itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan permainan catur yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ucapan itu ditujukan untuk usaha yang telah Chanyeol lakukan demi Kyungsoo — sang istri. Chanyeol mengingatkan Lee Sooman pada dirinya dulu, ketika ia rela melakukan apa pun demi mendiang istri tercintanya.

Pada awalnya, Lee Sooman mengira pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah parade demi keuntungan perusahaan semata. Karena siapa yang akan menikah dengan terburu-buru hanya setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan? Namun Lee Sooman harus menarik ucapannya sendiri. Ia mendapatkan bukti nyata bahwa Chanyeol sungguh peduli pada Kyungsoo. Taruhan mereka pun dilakukan bukan karena Chanyeol ingin perusahaan Kyungsoo mendapat keuntungan, namun karena Chanyeol ingin Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai CEO yang baru.

Lee Sooman dapat melihatnya; ketulusan juga kepedulian Chanyeol. Lee Sooman bahkan dapat merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama menghilang bersama dengan perginya cinta dalam hidupnya.

Itulah alasan pria paruh baya tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Di usianya yang telah menginjak 63 tahun, setelah kepergian istrinya hampir satu dekade yang lalu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali satu kesempatan untuk melihat sebuah ketulusan.

Dan karena itu, Lee Sooman berharap Park Chanyeol tidak akan merasakan kehilangan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kantornya pagi itu tanpa prasangka apapun. Benaknya telah penuh terisi dengan segala hal yang harus dikerjakannya, hingga Kyungsoo hampir berhasil melupakan perang dingin antara dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sudah genap berlangsung selama satu minggu.

Kyungsoo baru saja duduk di kursinya ketika pintu kantornya diketuk dan memunculkan sosok Tao serta seorang pria paruh baya di belakangnya. Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Lee Sooman.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri menyambut, lalu mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan. Lee Sooman tidak melakukan basa-basi, karena pria itu langsung mengatakan maksud dari kedatangannya ke kantor Kyungsoo.

"Aku datang pagi ini untuk memberitahu bahwa aku telah menyetujui rancangan yang kau ajukan. Setelah ini aku akan memberikan tanggung jawab terhadap cucuku, Sunny, untuk menyelesaikan detail dari rancanganmu. Sekadar memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai ekspektasiku. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan proyek ini akan sukses," ucap Lee Sooman.

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata selama beberapa saat, tak menyangka dewi keberuntungan tengah memihak padanya. Segala hal yang ia perjuangkan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kini, semuanya benar-benar berjalan sempurna seperti yang Kyungsoo harapkan. Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya, sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Luhan.

Kyungsoo langsung mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya, lalu menanyakan beberapa detail lain yang langsung dijawab oleh pria itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian Lee Sooman pamit undur diri. Kyungsoo mengantar hingga ke pintu ruang kantornya. Ketika sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih, Lee Sooman membalasnya dengan satu kalimat yang sungguh mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo. Satu kalimat yang tak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan akan didengarnya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada suamimu, karena kepeduliannya yang begitu besar terhadapmu berhasil membuatku mengambil keputusan ini," ujar Lee Sooman dengan seulas senyum tipis yang sarat makna.

Kyungsoo mematung sepenuhnya. Hanya mampu menatap punggung pria paruh baya yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan pikiran yang tak lagi sanggup memikirkan hal lain, selain sepasang mata berwarna hitam -kecoklatan yang sudah satu minggu diabaikannya secara sempurna.

Bagaimana mungkin di tengah perang dingin mereka, Chanyeol justru melakukan hal yang paling penting untuk dirinya? Mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Pikiran itu memenuhi separuh otak Kyungsoo. Dan kini, yang paling utama, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya terhadap Chanyeol?

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Tao seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengarnya. Melihat ekspresi Tao yang kini dipenuhi senyum, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Tao juga mendengar apa yang Lee Sooman katakan bebera saat yang lalu.

"Pergilah. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya," ucap Tao bersemangat.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau terlibat dalam hal ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan?"

"Chanyeol ingin membantumu. Karena itu aku memberikan data-data Lee Sooman padanya. Setelah itu Chanyeol menghubungi Jongdae dan Kris, dan hal selanjutnya yang kutahu adalah ia menantang Lee Sooman untuk bermain catur," jawab Tao.

"Bermain catur?" gumam Kyungsoo bingung.

Tao mengangguk, "Jongdae dan Kris mengajarinya selama dua hari penuh. Kemudian Chanyeol pergi ke rumah Lee Sooman dan bermain catur dengannya," jelas Tao.

Kini Kyungsoo mengerti. Alasan dibalik kepergian Chanyeol selama tiga hari penuh itu ternyata berhubungan dengan dirinya. Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya demi dirinya, yang bahkan tak menganggapnya ada selama satu minggu ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo segera berbalik memasuki kantornya untuk mengambil tas serta kunci mobilnya. Ketika melewati Tao, sepupunya itu berseru akan mengosongkan jadwalnya hingga makan siang. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan satu lambaian tangan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift.

Satu jam kemudian, Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia segera melangkah memasuki rumah dengan langkah panjang dan cepat. Begitu masuk ke rumah dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berjalan keluar dapur, Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh atletis Chanyeol dengan sangat erat sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu bahagia.

"Terima kasih Chanie, terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Selama sesaat Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merespons. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat; Kyungsoo memeluknya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan yang paling mengejutkan Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sangat manis yang tak pernah Kyungsoo lakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan gadis itu melakukannya dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum. Senyum tulus pertama yang pernah Chanyeol lihat dalam wajah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terkesima melihatnya. Chanyeol hampir melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh—mencium bibir hati Kyungsoo yang berkilau, misalnya—jika saja Kris tidak memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Maaf menganggu kalian, namun aku harus minum sekarang juga. Kalian bisa meneruskan adegan pelukan itu di mana pun selain jalan menuju dapur," ucap Kris datar.

Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya dan mundur dengan kepala menunduk. Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya dengan begitu jelas, seakan menegaskan pemikiran Chanyeol bahwa pelukan tadi benar-benar tulus dilakukan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya untuk drama mereka.

"Oh, ayolah, Soo. Jangan malu. Lanjutkan adegan mesra kalian. Aku penasaran ke mana hal itu akan berlanjut. Anggap saja kami tidak ada," tambah Jongdae dengan seringai menggoda di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae dan Kris secara bergantian dengan kening berkerut, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Menghabiskan persediaan makananmu," jawab Jongdae dengan mulut penuh, entah makanan apa yang dimakannya.

Kris mengangkat bahu, tetap sibuk dengan gelas berisi air putihnya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeo, yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar resah. Ia teringat sikap spontannya tadi, yang langsung memeluk Chanyeol begitu saja. Entah apa yang merasukinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor," ucap Kyungsoo seraya membalikkan tubuh, namun gerakannya terhenti oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia sudah mendengarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mendengarnya satu kali lagi.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena kau sudah membantuku untuk meyakinkan Lee Sooman," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Gadis di hadapannya sudah kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang tak tersentuh. Sikap spontannya itu sudah menguap, menghilang entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol ingin melihatnya lagi dan ingin mendengar saat gadis cantik itu memanggil namanya. Chanyeol merasa—selama sesaat—ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama dan tersenyum padanya sebebas itu, segalanya menjadi penuh dengan kemungkinan. Chanyeol tak lagi merasa kesepian. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadarinya; Chanyeol membutuhkan teman.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Tak ingin kedua sepupu barunya mencuri dengar.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk. Dan menurut Chanyeol itu terlihat lucu.

"Jadilah temanku," pinta Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memandang wajah penuh harap Chanyeol tanpa mampu berpaling. Permintaan Chanyeol terdengar begitu tulus. Kyungsoo tenggelam bersama pikirannya, tahu bahwa permintaan sederhana itu merupakan jeritan terdalam yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Saat ini, pria yang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo bukanlah Park Chanyeol sang sutradara terkenal yang mendekap segala kesempurnaan. Melainkan Park Chanyeol yang telah kehilangan seluruh bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya; Park Chanyeol yang tak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Maka dengan satu anggukan kepala, Kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaan Chanyeol. Gadis itu lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sementara Chanyeol menyambutnya dalam rengkuhan hangat. Dan mereka menyepakati kompromi itu dengan satu pelukan tulus juga jantung yang berdegup tak menentu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	7. Hurt

Maaf ye kalau banyak typo, sebenernya gw udah hati-hati banget saat ngedit tapi tetep aja masih ada aja yang kelewatan. Gw bakalan lebih teliti lagi selanjutnya biar kagak ada typo bertebaran :).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pairing : CHANSOO

cast : -SULAY -DAEMIN -HUNHAN -KAIBAEK

.

.

.

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan napas yang berkejaran. Tak ada yang berubah dari mimpi yang mengisi tidurnya; Chanyeol masih memimpikan hari bahagia terakhir dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan mimpi itu akan berakhir, hanya saja Chanyeol sudah lelah berusaha mengusirnya. Kini, Chanyeol berada pada titik yang benar-benar membuatnya menyerah. Alih-alih melawan, Chanyeol justru mencoba berkawan dengan lukanya.

Dengan satu gerakan yang sudah ratusan kali dilakukannya, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar khususnya; kamar untuk menonton. Rutinitasnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol begitu tenggelam bersama pikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata hitam kelam mengikuti gerakannya dengan pandangan nanar.

Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana bercat kuning dengan halaman yang dihiasi bunga beraneka warna. Rumah itu terletak di sudut kota yang sepi, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota. Pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh bebas di sekitar rumah pun menyempurnakannya, memberikan kesan menenangkan dan damai.

Rumah ini adalah rumah tempat ibunya hidup selama tujuh tahun. Tempat di mana ibunya beristirahat dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari lubang depresi yang mengurungnya. Meskipun belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya, setidaknya ibunya sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan dalam setahun terakhir. Ibunya sudah bersedia bicara, berjalan di sekitar rumah, bahkan sesekali memasak. Dokter pun sudah mengurangi jadwal kunjungan menjadi satu kali setiap bulannya. Sungguh peningkatan yang melegakan bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu datang menjenguk ibunya kapan pun ia memiliki waktu luang. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Kyungsoo menemukan ibunya sedang duduk merajut di ruang tamu, di sudut kanan ruangan, tempat kursi goyangnya berada. Ibunya—Yoona— mengenakan baju terusan berwarna cokelat tua yang nampak kontras di kulitnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap kini mulai kelabu, sementara kerutan di sudut matanya tidak dapat disembunyikan. Meski begitu, ibunya tetap terlihat cantik. Dengan ketenangan juga ketegaran yang terpatri dalam setiap helaan napasnya, Yoona menjadi wanita paling cantik di mata Kyungsoo.

Tanpa kata Kyungsoo berlutut di depan ibunya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan ibunya, kemudian membiarkan detak jantung berlalu bersama waktu.

"Eomma merindukanmu," bisik Yoona seraya menyentuh rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang terurai dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menempelkan tangan ibunya ke pipinya, kemudian tersenyum. Meresapi perasaan damai yang selalu menyebar di hatinya dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang ibunya berikan.

"Apakah kau lapar? Ingin Eomma buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Yoona.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, masih tersenyum dengan ekpresi yang begitu bahagia. Kyungsoo tidak percaya Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Bagi Kyungsoo, ibunya adalah satu-satunya tempat berpulang. Tempat ia beristirahat sejenak. Tempat ia memupuk harapan, juga menyemai semangat. Tak ada yang lebih baik selain memiliki ibunya dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan segala hal pada ibunya. Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga ceritanya tetap di jalur yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia bahagia, hingga menceritakan segelas susu yang amat digemarinya pun terasa penting. Meski tidak pernah mendapat respons hingga satu tahun lalu, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti. Kyungsoo juga selalu menghindari topik mengenai ayahnya dan kakaknya, karena Kyungsoo yakin cerita mengenai mereka berdua tidak akan membantu ibunya untuk cepat sembuh.

"Di mana suamimu?" tanya Yoona kemudian.

"Ia sedang pergi ke Los Angeles. Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya," jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

Yoona tahu mengenai pernikahan Kyungsoo, sama seperti orang-orang lainnya, meskipun ia tidak datang di hari pernikahan anaknya itu. Yoona hanya tidak sanggup kembali ke kehidupan di mana terdapat Siwon dan Luhan di dalamnya. Yoona juga belum pernah bertemu dengan menantunya itu. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo enggan untuk memperkenalkannya. Namun melihat keadaan putrinya yang kini lebih baik, Yoona percaya pilihan putrinya tidaklah salah. Yoona tidak peduli pada hal lainnya, selama menantunya itu bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan putrinya. Karena di atas segalanya, Yoona hanya ingin Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Apa yang ingin Eomma lakukan denganku hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menyelesaikan rajutan ini," jawab Yoona tanpa ragu.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo tidak suka merajut. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Kyungsoo hanya akan menghancurkan karya ibunya. Namun jika ibunya ingin melakukan itu, apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan?

Tiba-tiba Yoona tertawa, lalu menyentuh sekilas bibir putrinya, "Eomma bercanda. Eomma tahu kau tidak suka merajut. Bagaimana jika kita membuat bibimbap kesukaanmu?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk setuju, membuat ibunya kembali tertawa.

Sisa hari itu mereka lewati dengan berkutat di dapur. Lebih tepatnya Yoona sibuk memasak, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mencicipi segala hal. Canda tawa kerap terdengar, hingga malam tiba dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Ibunya membutuhkan istirahat.

"Aku akan kembali minggu depan Eomma," ucap Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

Tanpa disangka ibunya menghampirinya, kemudian memeluknya erat. Selama sesaat Kyungsoo terhanyut, membiarkan dirinya kembali bermetamorfosa menjadi gadis kecil yang selalu membutuhkan pelukan ibunya sebelum pergi tidur.

"Eomma akan menunggumu Kyungie. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras dan tidurlah yang cukup," balas Yoona lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mengurai pelukan. Ibunya masih belum melepaskannya, kini sibuk mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang pucat karena tidak tersentuh make-up.

"Kau harus memberikan dirimu kesempatan untuk bahagia, Kyungie-a. Karena tidak ada yang lebih berharga bagi Eomma selain kebahagiaanmu," bisik Yoona.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Setelah satu kecupan singkat di pipi ibunya, Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu.

Tak sampai dua jam kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah sampai di rumahnya di pusat kota. Kyungsoo mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari es, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Rumahnya terasa hampa. Tanpa Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu ada, rumahnya menjadi kosong. Kyungsoo benci sendirian, namun pengurus rumahnya hanya datang di pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari. Sedangkan Chanyeol baru kembali minggu depan. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan?

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di kepala Kyungsoo. Mungkin bukan ide yang bagus, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikan dorongan yang disebabkan rasa penasarannya. Kyungsoo beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kemudian berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sering melihat Chanyeol memasuki kamar ini di tengah malam, entah untuk apa. Karena itu Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengan isi kamar ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan, dengan telapak tangan yang mulai terasa dingin, Kyungsoo menyentuh handle pintu dan membukanya. Kyungsoo tahu pintu itu tidak terkunci—karena setiap malam Chanyeol selalu masuk ke dalamnya begitu saja lengkap dengan wajah kusut yang mengantuk—dan ia melangkah masuk. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah membayangkan hal-hal aneh di dalamnya, namun ternyata hanya ada ruangan biasa. Ruangan itu dilapisi peredam suara, sebuah layar berukuran besar dengan berbagai alat di hadapannya, juga sebuah sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju rak setinggi langit-langit yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat untuk menyimpan rekaman. Semuanya berjejer rapi berdasarkan jenisnya, lalu diurutkan berdasarkan waktu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, mengambil remote, kemudian menonton video terakhir yang diputar.

Video berlatarkan sebuah rumah yang penuh terisi senyum bahagia. Balon dan pita menghiasi seluruh penjuru rumah, hingga akhirnya kamera terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kue juga lilin ulang tahun berangka duabelas di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, lalu berkata, "Cepat ke sini, Chan! Ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Kamera bergoyang sesaat, kemudian sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat kurus namun sangat tampan muncul. Mereka berdua berdebat selama sesaat, lalu perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh sang gadis—yang setelah diteliti sangat mirip Chanyeol—dan mereka berdua meniup lilin bersamaan. Begitu lilin padam, Chanyeol segera meraup kue ulang tahun cantik di hadapannya dan memolesnya di wajah saudari kembarnya. Sontak teriakan menggema, disusul ledak tawa Chanyeol, dan aksi melempar kue tak terelakkan. Video berakhir dengan senyum bahagia Chanyeol dan saudari kembarnya yang berada dalam pelukan erat kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan gerak perlahan, Kyungsoo menyusuri tumpukan alat perekam yang berada di meja. Tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah tempat CD bertuliskan "Mom's Birthday July 2013″. Kyungsoo memasang CD itu, kemudian kembali ke sofa.

Video dibuka dengan tampilan sebuah karangan bunga mawar merah. Kamera beralih menyorot sebuah dapur yang penuh berisi barang pecah-belah bernuansa putih, juga dinding yang dipenuhi foto, memberikan kesan 'rumah' yang sangat pekat. Sebuah meja makan unik dengan enam kursi—yang warnanya berbeda-beda—menjadi titik sentral ruangan. Di meja itu terdapat berbagai macam hidangan, termasuk tumpukan donat berbentuk piramida dengan satu lilin di atasnya.

"Chanyeol, berhenti bermain dengan benda itu. Datang ke sini dan bantu aku," ucap seorang pria paruh baya dari meja dapur yang terletak tepat di belakang meja makan.

Kamera diletakkan, lalu digeser beberapa kali hingga menyorot langsung ke meja makan. Tak lama tubuh tinggi tegap Chanyeol terlihat berjalan menuju pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Appa? Semua sudah sempurna. Kau telah menyelesaikannya dengan hebat," ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau mengatakan itu agar aku tidak menyuruhmu memotong sayuran, bukan? Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Jika saja Junmyeon yang berada di sini, aku yakin ia tidak akan menunggu dipanggil untuk membantuku," balas ayah Chanyeol.

Terdengar suara-suara, membuat Chanyeol dan ayahnya bertatapan, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat. Semua selesai bersamaan dengan datangnya tiga orang ke dalam dapur; gadis pirang yang serupa dengan Chanyeol, seorang pria berambut cokelat, juga seorang wanita bergaun hijau yang memakai penutup mata. Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi meja makan, lalu wanita bergaun hijau itu—yang Kyungsoo tebak adalah ibu Chanyeol—melepas penutup matanya dan terkesiap. Tepuk tangan terdengar, diiringi sorak bahagia. Setelah itu mereka duduk dan dimulailah makan malam sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eomma. Aku menyayangimu," ucap saudari kembar Chanyeol.

"Aku berdoa untuk kesehatanmu juga kebahagiaanmu, Eomma," timpal pria berambut cokelat.

"Terima kasih, Yixing, Junmyeon." balas ibu Chanyeol dengan senyum gembira.

Ayah Chanyeol menyentuh tangan istrinya, lalu mengecupnya sebelum berkata, "Selamat ulang tahu, Yeobo. Kau adalah hidupku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," sahut ibu Chanyeol seketika. Nyaris seperti gerak refleks.

Yixing menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Eomma?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol, yang sedang sibuk mengunyah sandwich dalam gigitan besar, menyunggingkan seringai lebar sebelum menelan makanannya. Alhasil makanannya masuk ke jalur yang salah dan Chanyeol tersedak. Ibu Chanyeol langsung menyodorkan segelas air, sementara Yixing dan Junmyeon terbahak.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Yie. Jangan ajak kakakmu ini bicara ketika ia sedang makan. Kau bisa membunuhnya," ucap ayah Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yixing tetap terbahak, membuat wajah Chanyeo semakin tertekuk. Chanyeol berdeham, lalu menatap ibunya dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Seakan lupa bahwa ia baru saja tersedak dengan hebatnya.

"Eomma, terima kasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Terima kasih sudah memberiku seorang adik, yang meskipun selalu menyebalkan, namun sangat kusayangi. Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku untuk memiliki satu saudara tambahan, yang kini dapat kupercaya untuk menjaga adikku. Terima kasih sudah mencintai Appa dengan segala kemalasannya untuk membersihkan rumah. Dan yang paling utama, terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini juga bertahan hingga detik ini. Meskipun kami sering merepotkanmu juga membuatmu khawatir, kau tahu kami mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Jadi, terima kasih, Eomma." ucap Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, tangis ibu Chanyeol pecah tak terbendung. Ia beringsut memeluk Chanyeol yang berada di sisinya, membiarkan air mata bahagianya mengalir. Ayah Chanyeol memeluk dari sisi lain, disusul Yixing dan Junmyeon. Keharuan itu terpecahkan suara nyaring yang dengan cepat dikenali sebagai tanda seseorang telah membuang angin. Sontak pelukan itu bubar, digantikan dengan wajah penuh selidik yang setengah tertutup tangan yang menjepit hidung.

"Astaga, siapa orang bodoh yang buang angin dengan bau seperti ini?" desis Yixing.

"Tanyakan pada kakakmu, Yixing. Karena aku tahu hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tidak bisa menutup lubang pembuangan anginnya," sahut Junmyeon geli.

"Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu!" jerit Yixing seraya melayangkan kepalan tangan mungilnya pada baru kekar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya dan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Eomma."

Setelah itu Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berlari menghindari serbuan Yixing. Video ditutup dengan gelak tawa orangtua Chanyeol juga Junmyeon, berlatarkan jeritan Yixing juga seruan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Bahkan lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Tubuhnya masih membeku, sementara berbagai perasaan membanjirinya. Kyungsoo menatap layar yang kini berubah hitam sempurna dengan tatapan kosong. Benaknya sibuk berpacu, namun tubuhnya masih menolak untuk bergerak.

Malam itu, diiringi dengan matanya yang tak ingin menutup, Kyungsoo menyaksikan segala kebahagiaan keluarga sempurna Chanyeol dalam bisu. Kyungsoo terus memutar rekaman-rekaman itu satu persatu. Kembali menyaksikan hal menakjubkan yang selalu diimpikannya; sebuah keluarga harmonis yang penuh cinta. Kini Kyungsoo mengerti, hidup selalu memberikan luka pada setiap orang. Hanya jenisnya saja yang berbeda, namun kadarnya sama.

Ketika akhirnya pagi menjelang, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamar dengan satu keputusan yang ia harap mampu mengubah sesuatu. Mungkin tidak besar, namun Kyungsoo berharap hal yang akan dilakukannya ini dapat memperbaiki kesempurnaan hidup Chanyeol yang telah terenggut tanpa sisa.

Satu minggu kemudian~

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut juga mulut menguap lebar. Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dengan cepat, kemudian berbelok menuju dapur. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat seseorang telah berada di dapur dan sedang sibuk meletakkan dua mangkuk di samping kotak sereal.

Kyungsoo.

Tubuh mungilnya masih terbalut piyama panjang berwarna putih. Membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil. Rambut gelapnya digelung tinggi ke atas, membuat anak-anak rambutnya mencuat tak tentu arah. Tangannya sibuk sementara wajahnya berkerut serius. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol, yang sudah terbiasa sendirian selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri diam dengan menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo. Ini hanya perasaannya atau Kyungsoo memang terlihat semakin cantik? Ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa, namun melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak tak memiliki beban di hadapannya membuat Chanyeol ingin melarikan jarinya di wajah cantik itu. Menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat pucat, lalu membelai bibir hatinya yang ranum.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya yang semakin tak terarah.

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun. Aku tidak tahu sereal apa yang kau sukai, jadi untuk hari ini aku memilih sereal kesukaanku," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuknya yang sudah terisi sereal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tak kalah bingung.

"Menyiapkan sarapan," jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Untukku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kini nada tidak percaya mewarnai suaranya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku ingin menepati janjiku. Karena aku sibuk bekerja di hari biasa dan selalu pergi menjenguk ibuku di hari libur, maka satu-satunya cara untuk berteman denganmu adalah melalui sarapan pagi. Kau keberatan?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," sahut Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu, ia duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan sereal bercampur susu miliknya.

Sarapan itu bukan sarapan terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan, namun sarapan itu adalah sarapan terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol miliki sepanjang hidupnya.

Setelah satu mangkuk tambahan, akhirnya Chanyeol menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat di mangkuk pertama, lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdesir demi melihat senyum Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kekanakan, hingga memunculkan satu lesung di pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Selain mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta besok malam? Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia sudah memperkirakannya. Besok malam akan diselenggarakan pesta resmi untuk perayaan Kyungsoo sebagai CEO yang baru. Pesta itu kurang-lebih diisi dengan acara berbasa-basi juga jamuan makan malam.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Bersiaplah," ucap Chanyeol seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan satu kedipan singkat.

Kyungsoo menatap arus sungai di hadapannya dengan pikiran sibuk mengutuki kebodohannya yang tidak cepat menyadari maksud dari ajakan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak— apalagi dengan bergabungnya Jongdae dan Tao— bahwa acara pergi mereka ini tidak akan berakhir di tempat biasa seperti mall atau restoran. Karena kini, mereka berada di Hantangang, Gangwon-do, untuk rafting. Memikirkan satu kata itu saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Ia bukan salah satu penikmat olahraga ekstrem, apalagi yang memiliki risiko besar seperti rafting. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo pikirkan hingga ia bisa diseret tanpa perlawanan ke tempat ini?

"Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya, Soo. Aku bahkan sudah memilihkan tempat paling aman untuk pemula sepertimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sungai ini bahkan tidak terlalu besar," ucap Jongdae— entah untuk keberapa kalinya— karena Kyungsoo tak juga bersedia naik ke perahu meski sudah mengenakan pelampung sejak limabelas menit yang lalu.

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Tak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau harus mencobanya. Yang dikatakan Jongdae benar," timpal Tao bersemangat. Gadis itu memang pecandu kegiatan ekstrem seperti Jongdae. Jangan tertipu penampilannya yang feminim dan lembut.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menunggu di sini," balas Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Mereka semua menatap Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tahu bahwa keputusan Kyungsoo itu sudah final dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengubahnya. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Chanyeol. Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu memakaikan helm keselamatan di kepalanya. Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan protes, namun Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Chanyeol memeriksa seluruh peralatan keselamatan yang menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mendesah puas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," bisik Kyungsoo tegas.

"Ya, kau akan melakukannya. Kau sudah bersedia untuk menjadi temanku dan semua temanku selalu melakukan ini bersamaku," balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol mengharapkan balasan yang tak kalah sengit, namun Kyungsoo mengejutkannya dengan sebuah pengakuan lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang," ucap Kyungsoo.

Butuh segala kendali dalam diri Chanyeol untuk tidak menunduk dan menyambar bibir Kyungsoo yang kini bergetar. Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar harus memenuhi kebutuhannya. Atau ia akan terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak di sekitar gadis itu.

Chanyeol menyentuh kedua bahu Kyungsoo, lalu berkata, "Aku akan menjagamu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, tenggelam dalam tatapan Chanyeol yang tak memiliki keraguan sedikit pun. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Kyungsoo sungguh percaya Chanyeol akan menjaganya. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka. Kepercayaan itu memang absurd, mengingat waktu singkat yang mengikat mereka bersama, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mempercayai Chanyeol.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Chanyeol membimbingnya menuju perahu, yang disambut sorak-sorai para sepupunya. Beberapa menit kemudian persiapan telah selesai dan mereka siap mengikuti arus sungai.

Menit-menit awal dihabiskan Kyungsoo untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan. Sementara para sepupunya berteriak senang dan perahu mereka bergejolak mengikuti gerak air. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menangkup tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum menyemangatinya. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar resah— juga rasa gugupnya karena takut— Kyungsoo mulai menyatu dengan adrenalinnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga pergerakan perahu tak lagi membuat Kyungsoo takut. Kyungsoo mulai menikmatinya.

Hari itu, di bawah sinar matahari yang menyelimuti seruan riang mereka, Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya tertawa lepas. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya kembali merasakan satu rasa yang telah lama diabaikannya; kebahagiaan.

Do Kyungsoo bahagia.

Ballroom hotel berbintang lima itu dipenuhi para tamu undangan dengan pakaian rancangan para desainer terbaik negeri. Perhiasan, tas bermerek, juga nama belakang keluarga menjadi pembicaraan hangat seiring berjalannya waktu. Jamuan makan malam baru saja selesai dan kini mereka semua berbaur dengan gelas-gelas cantik berisi wine di tangan.

Luhan, dengan gaun hitam panjang yang memperlihatkan bahunya, berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan mata tertuju pada adik kecilnya. Ya, benar, pada Do Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertawa dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh suaminya.

Malam ini adalah pesta perayaan untuk Kyungsoo sebagai CEO yang baru, menggantikan Do Siwon, setelah mengalahkan Xi Luhan dalam prosesnya. Kyungsoo berdiri dalam balutan gaun putih gading juga rambut tergerai indah. Senyum bahagia tersungging manis di bibir merah mudanya, tanpa kesan palsu sedikit pun. Diselingi dengan tawa lembut karena bisikan suaminya, yang senantiasa berdiri di sisinya juga menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, tak akan ada satu pun orang yang membantah bahwa Do Kyungsoo kini sedang mendekap kesempurnaan.

Memiliki jabatan, otak cemerlang, wajah yang tak mudah terlupakan, kerjasama yang menjanjikan dengan para koleganya, juga suami yang begitu diidamkan oleh seluruh wanita di penjuru bumi. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak sempurna? Kyungsoo mungkin hampir mati bahagia karena seluruh kesempurnaannya itu.

Jenis kesempurnaan yang tidak pernah dimiliki Luhan.

Hidup di jalanan kota Seattle sejak waktu yang bisa diingatnya, kemudian dikirim dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain demi sepiring makanan juga sebuah tempat untuk beristirahat, kata sempurna tak kan pernah ada di dalam hidup Luhan. Bahagia bahkan tak pernah menjadi satu kata yang hinggap di kepalanya. Karena hidup Luhan sungguh menyedihkan dan penuh siksaan. Berbeda dengan hidup adik kecilnya yang begitu bahagia dan penuh ketenangan.

Kini, saat Luhan memandangi adiknya yang sedang berbincang penuh semangat dengan para sepupunya, rasa iri itu terus berkembang hingga menyesakkannya. Rasa iri yang sudah menemaninya seumur hidup. Iri karena bukan dirinya yang berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Iri karena bukan dirinya yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Juga iri karena setelah seluruh penderitaannya pun, hidup Kyungsoo masih selalu lebih baik darinya. Seakan kebahagiaan selalu memihak Kyungsoo dan tidak sudi menyentuh Luhan sedikit pun.

Karena itu, Luhan kembali meneguhkan hatinya. Jika hidup memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Kyungsoo, maka Luhan akan mengambilnya. Dengan cara apa pun.

Sekalipun harus mengorbankan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	8. Tears

Pairing : CHANSOO

Cast : -SULAY -KAIBAEK -HUNHAN -DAEMIN

.

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar belum juga menyingsing. Sesosok tubuh berdiri di depan rumah sederhana bercat kuning dengan pandangan sedingin es. Keindahan bunga beraneka warna yang menghiasi halaman pun hanya membuatnya semakin muak. Kebencian begitu pekat menyelimuti hatinya, hingga keputusan ekstrem yang dibuatnya tak terasa berat. Eksekusi yang dilakukannya pun hampir terasa seperti tugas, bukan beban.

Tak ada satu pun orang di sekitarnya. Menambah sepi menjadi mencekam, memaksanya untuk merealisasikan keputusannya dengan cepat. Menit demi menit kembali berlalu dalam bisu, hingga percikan merah mulai merambat dan menciptakan warna di kegelapan sang langit.

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan kobaran api jauh di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh satu kali pun.

Dan hari itu, pagi disambut oleh goresan warna merah yang menodai keindahan sebuah awal baru. Warna merah yang merenggut paksa sebuah hidup, dan meninggalkan duka tak tertanggungkan bersama dengan asapnya yang menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan memegang ponsel, kemudian mengikuti aroma masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya begitu pemandangan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran memenuhi penglihatannya. Chanyeol memotong dengan keluwesan yang hanya mungkin dimiliki oleh seseorang yang terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya di dapur.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya, tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang kini sibuk memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci. Samar-samar sebuah lagu mengalun mengisi keheningan. Lagu Mirrors dari Justin Timberlake. Suara Chanyeol yang bergumam seakan mengikuti nada lagu itu, membuat Kyungsoo semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanya ingin terus memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat tak memiliki beban di hadapannya.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana mengagumiku sepanjang hari?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, lalu membuka lemari es dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Bekerja," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Lagu berganti menjadi Come Home dari One Republic feat. Sara Bareilles. Sontak Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan mengganti lagunya. Berikutnya So Sick dari Ne-Yo terdengar.

"Apa yang salah dengan lagu itu? Aku menyukainya," protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak," balas Chanyeol.

"Lalu mengapa kau memilikinya di ponselmu?" cecar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya. Mereka terselimuti keheningan hingga lagu berikutnya terdengar. Payphone dari Maroon 5. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mulai menyanyikan bagian pertama lagu itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan senyum mengembang, sementara kata demi kata mengalir dalam alunan nada dari bibir mereka.

Memasuki bagian rap, Kyungsoo mengunci mulutnya. Namun Chanyeol mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan melakukan hal sebaliknya. Kyungsoo terpana. Chanyeol yang teralihkan konsentrasinya, tersedak di saat-saat terakhir dan mengundang tawa geli dari Kyungsoo. Tawa itu menghangatkan pagi mereka.

"Kau hebat. Bakatmu sebagai badut penghibur sama sekali tidak diragukan," ejek Kyungsoo.

"Senang membuatmu bahagia, Yang Mulia," balas Chanyeol datar.

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin lagu Maroon 5 lagi. Apakah kau memiliki Sunday Morning?"

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan memilih Lucky Strike. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, terlebih ketika Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi dengan pitch berantakan yang akan membuat guru vokal di mana pun murka.

Kyungsoo baru meminum susunya, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa melihat pemanggilnya, Kyungsoo menekan tombol jawab. Seluruh napas di tubuh Kyungsoo terasa meninggalkannya demi mendengar berita yang disampaikan orang dari seberang sambungan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan gelas yang berada di tangannya, hingga detik berikutnya suara nyaring terdengar dan serpihan kaca berserakan di lantainya. Otaknya menolak untuk memproses satu kenyataan yang terasa begitu mustahil baginya.

Ibunya meninggal.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap upacara pemakaman yang baru saja selesai. Gadis yang bersandar padanya tetap diam. Tak bersuara, juga tak menangis. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun di wajah pucatnya selain kekosongan. Seolah gadis itu menolak kenyataan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol sangat mengerti perasaan itu. Amat mengerti. Karenanya, Chanyeol juga diam dan hanya memeluk gadis itu lebih erat. Berharap gadis itu dapat menemukan ketenangan untuk merelakan, juga memaafkan.

Orang-orang mulai berbalik meninggalkan pemakaman. Secara bergantian, mereka mengucapkan turut berduka cita pada Kyungsoo. Yang mengejutkan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dapat membalasnya dengan satu kalimat singkat.

"Terima kasih."

Terus seperti itu. Berulang kali tanpa henti. Ekspresi Kyungsoo masih tidak terbaca, namun nada datar yang digunakan Kyungsoo setiap kali berterima kasih mengusik Chanyeol. Meski tak menunjukkan apa pun, Chanyeol tahu betapa dalam duka yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Karena itu, Chanyeol tak mengerti. Bagaimana Kyungsoo sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dimaknainya itu?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan siksaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus mengucapkan kata sialan yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih tidak sanggup Chanyeol ucapkan. Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke rumah mereka. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap Kyungsoo akan menunjukkan kesedihannya dan segera melalui fase menyakitkan itu.

Namun harapan Chanyeol tinggal harapan. Ketika hari berubah menjadi minggu dan Kyungsoo tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, kecemasan Chanyeol semakin meningkat. Kini, mereka tidak pernah sarapan bersama. Chanyeol bahkan jarang melihat Kyungsoo berada di rumah. Kyungsoo semakin dingin, menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja, dan tidak pernah menangis. Satu kali pun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkannya. Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan tekad itu, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan menyentak lamunan Kyungsoo. Pikirannya masih sibuk berkelana pada keganjilan yang terus mengusiknya. Keganjilan yang disebabkan kematian ibunya karena kebakaran yang melalap habis rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu.

Alih-alih membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo justru meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun. Setelah nada sambung ke empat, Sehun menerima panggilannya dengan suara cemas menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo berbohong. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo menurunkan ponselnya, lalu mematikannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dengan meminta Sehun melakukan itu, hanya saja Kyungsoo yakin ia akan menemukan sesuatu. Kyungsoo akan menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka. Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika Chanyeol melangkah menghampirinya dengan langkah panjang, lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju ruang keluarga di lantai satu. Sebuah alunan nada mengisi keheningan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya dan kini mereka berdua berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga.

"Berdansalah denganku," pinta Chanyeol.

"Apa?" balas Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Suara Pink yang menyanyikan The Great Escape terdengar. Kyungsoo membeku sejenak, lalu berbalik pergi. Namun Chanyeol menahannya dalam pelukan erat, membuat Kyungsoo memberontak seketika. Segala upaya Kyungsoo berhasil dipatahkan Chanyeol—yang dengan mudah selalu menang karena ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Kyungsoo—dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam jika kau tidak mau berdansa denganku," ancam Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. Kyungsoo tidak mencoba memahami ide konyol yang Chanyeo lontarkan itu; Kyungsoo hanya ingin segera menyelesaikannya.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, mulai bergerak pelan mengikuti irama, sementara kedua matanya lekat menatap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo melihat seluruh kecemasannya. Mereka tetap saling menatap, hingga selaput bening mulai menyelimuti mata gelap milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungie-a. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan melewatinya," bisik Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan air matanya. Satu tetes yang mengalir seolah menjadi kunci pembuka bagi tetes lainnya. Kyungsoo menyerah melawan dukanya. Terlebih melihat kecemasan juga kelembutan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Kyungsoo berhenti berusaha membohongi dirinya.

Karena sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo amat berduka. Duka itu menyayatkan luka panjang dan mengerikan di hatinya. Tak memberikan Kyungsoo sedikit pun celah untuk mengelak. Ke mana pun Kyungsoo pergi, rasa sakit itu menyergapnya. Rasa sakit yang begitu dikenalnya dulu, ketika keluarganya hancur tanpa ia mampu melakukan apa pun. Dan kini, rasa sakit itu kembali, dengan sebuah pernyataan tak terbantahkan bahwa keluarga Kyungsoo tak kan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula. Kyungsoo telah kehilangan ibunya.

Kyungsoo larut dalam tangisnya, hingga ia menyadari pelukan erat yang melingkupinya. Juga bisikan menenangkan yang tak lelah berusaha menjangkaunya di tempat tergelap di mana Kyungsoo berada saat ini. Detak jantung yang mengiringi isak tangis Kyungsoo memberi sebuah janji bahwa segalanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tidak sendirian.

Kemudian Kyungsoo menyadarinya; seseorang berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Berusaha melakukan sesuatu agar duka Kyungsoo menjadi tertanggungkan. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Do Kyungsoo menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis di pelukan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup telepon dengan helaan napas berat. Pembicaraannya dengan Sunny—Lee Sunny, cucu dari Lee Sooman—sungguh membuatnya frustrasi. Kyungsoo pikir, setelah Lee Sooman setuju, segalanya akan lebih mudah. Proyeknya akan berjalan lancar. Namun Kyungsoo justru harus berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus kuliah, sangat gemar mengatur, dan meminta banyak perubahan dalam rancangannya.

Telepon Kyungsoo kembali berdering, Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dan terdengar suara Tao yang memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki tamu. Kyungsoo mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. Tak lama kemudian pintu kantornya terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang menyapa dengan senyum hangat.

Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang," jawab Chanyeol ringan. Seakan hal itu adalah rutinitas yang sudah mereka lakukan bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tidak makan siang di luar dan aku sudah memesan makanan," balas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengabaikan balasan Kyungsoo. Pria itu justru sibuk meneliti setiap sudut kantor Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan konsentrasinya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mendesain ulang rancangan proyek pentingnya jika seorang pria tampan berkeliaran bebas di hadapannya? Dan kini, pria tampan itu sedang sibuk membaca majalah di sofa dengan bibir bersenandung.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mengajak Tao. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Tentu, kita bisa mengajak Tao. Aku tidak keberatan," sahut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku tidak ingin pergi Chan," balas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas, menyadari arti tatapan itu. Chanyeol masih mengkhawatirkannya. Tentu saja, setelah semalam penuh menangis hingga matanya membengkak, Kyungsoo pantas dikhawatirkan. Namun pada kenyataannya, Kyungsoo sudah merasa lebih baik. Sebaik yang bisa dirasakannya di situasi seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chan," ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Tatapan Chanyeol tetap tertuju pada Kyungsoo, sementara kakinya melangkah mendekat. Chanyeol berhenti di samping kursi Kyungsoo, lalu ia memutarnya hingga mereka berhadapan tanpa penghalang. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya masing-masing di lengan kursi Kyungsoo, mengurung gadis itu hingga mau tak mau menatapnya.

Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi sunyi. Benar-benar sepi. Membuat kehadiran satu sama lain begitu terasa. Seakan hanya ada mereka berdua. Chanyeol berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya yang berserakan karena begitu terpesona pada Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu sedang bersedih. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. "Aku tahu. Namun aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku lapar, Kyung," balas Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk.

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Setelah tersihir dengan intensitas tatapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berusaha mengembalikan benaknya ke jalur yang tepat. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Karena Kyungsoo yakin pria itu akan terus mengganggu hingga mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti menggangguku setelah kita makan siang," pinta Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum kekanakannya, lalu mengangguk patuh.

Namun hingga satu minggu kemudian, Chanyeol masih terus melakukan ritual makan siang bersama Kyungsoo itu. Chanyeol tidak lelah mendatangi Kyungsoo meski gadis itu tidak pernah menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ketika satu minggu kembali berlalu, usaha Chanyeol itu membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo berhenti protes dan mulai menerima setiap ajakannya dengan tangan terbuka. Mungkin hal itu bukan sebuah kemajuan besar, namun bagi Chanyeol sangat berharga.

Seperti siang ini, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan melewati Tao yang memberinya senyum penuh arti. Chanyeol tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang mengenai rutinitasnya ini dan Chanyeol yakin hal itu memberi efek yang sangat bagus untuk sandiwara pernikahan bahagianya. Kini, tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa meragukan pernikahan sandiwara mereka.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki kegiatan lain?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap gadis yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Setelah pelajaran menyetir dengan Jongdae selesai bulan lalu, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kegiatan lain."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau harus repot-repot melakukan itu. Kau bisa menyewa sopir pribadi," balas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan langkah tanpa suara lagi. Siang ini Kyungsoo menolak makan ke luar kantor, sehingga pilihannya jatuh pada coffee shop yang terletak di lobby. Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka makan di tempat itu, karena seluruh karyawannya terus menatap dengan senyum tersembunyi, namun Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Revisi rancangannya belum selesai, sementara ia harus meeting dengan Sunny sore nanti.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Setelah dua minggu memaksaku untuk sarapan dan makan siang bersamamu, baru kali ini kau berpikir untuk menanyakan itu?" balas Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Pertama, aku tidak memaksamu. Sarapan ada di jadwal kita sejak kau bersedia menjadi temanku dan makan siang ini tak berbeda jauh dengan itu. Kedua, setidaknya aku masih memiliki inisiatif untuk bertanya, tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal," jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Ia sudah biasa kalah dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Aku suka makan bibimbap," jawab Kyungsoi akhirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo kembali mengulang jawabannya dengan pemecahan setiap suku kata. Ketika melihat Chanyeol masih juga tak mengerti, Kyungsoo tertawa. Kyungsoo melupakan fakta bahwa pria menawan di hadapannya ini adalah orang asing yang hidup di Los Angeles. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu tentang Bibimbap?

Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan bibimbap yang begitu disukainya. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang dengan fakta bahwa akhirnya, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui atau dikuasai oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang melembut. Kyungsoo terus berceloteh, sementara Chanyeol tetap menatap gadisnya dengan lekat. Chanyeol merasa bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktu di dunia hanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo menjelaskan hal yang disukainya itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa pergi dari jerat pesona gadisnya.

Pikiran itu menghantam Chanyeol begitu telak. Gadisnya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sudah mematerai Kyungsoo dengan sebutan itu di pikirannya. Gadisnya. Miliknya.

Ternyata bukan hanya orang-orang saja yang tidak bisa meragukan sandiwara mereka ini. Karena kini, Chanyeo menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak sanggup meragukan sandiwaranya.

Chanyeol merasa sandiwara itu bukan lagi sebuah sandiwara.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun lagi di tengah malam. Bukan karena mimpi buruknya—meski Chanyeol masih memilikinya—namun mimpi buruk gadis yang tidur di seberang kamarnya. Jerit tengah malam Kyungsoo dimulai tepat setelah ibunya meninggal dunia dan Chanyeol memahami itu. Karenanya, Chanyeol tidak mencoba mengusik. Biarlah Kyungsoo menemukan cara untuk berdamai dengan mimpi buruk itu, karena Chanyeol sendiri masih belum bisa melawan mimpi buruknya.

Namun Chanyeol khawatir. Satu bulan telah berlalu dan meskipun Kyungsoo terlihat semakin baik, mimpi buruk itu tetap tidak pergi. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu kembali; perasaan tak terima dengan pemikiran bahwa Kyungsoo menderita.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, namun Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Lalu kembali terdengar jeritan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo—yang untungnya tidak terkunci—dan meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyungie-a, bangun. Kau baik-baik saja. Itu hanya mimpi," bisik Chanyeol menenangkan.

Kyungsoo tersedu seraya mencengkram lengan Chanyeol, masih terperangkap dalam mimpi buruknya. Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan tangisnya, Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tanpa daya menatap ke dalam mata hitam-kecoklatan milik Chanyeol yang sarat akan pengertian dan Kyungsoo tenggelam di dalamnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Kyungsoo kembali, menyelimutinya, lalu berbalik pergi. Namun Kyingsoo menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi," ucap Kyungsok lirih.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo berdiri bersamanya dan melangkah keluar kamar Kyungsoo menuju kamar menontonnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan keraguan Kyungsoo, karena itu Chanyeol memberikan senyumnya yang paling menenangkan.

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini ketika tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya aku menonton video rekaman berisi keluargaku. Namun khusus untuk kali ini, aku akan membiarkanmu memilih sebuah film. Kau ingin menonton film apa?" ucap Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk menelusuri kepingan CD yang memenuhi rak setinggi langit-langit di sudut ruangan.

"Kau memilikinya. Kau bermimpi buruk juga," gumam Kyungsoo setelah duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol menoleh, lalu mengangguk. "Kita benar-benar teman yang cocok, bukan?" balas Chanyeol ringan.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo tersenyum dan sisa malam itu dilewatkan mereka dengan ditemani sebuah film animasi untuk anak-anak. Tak sekalipun mereka membahas mengenai mimpi buruk mereka. Seakan mereka sudah mencapai kata sepakat untuk mengubur topik itu.

Ketika matahari mulai memberikan sinarnya, Kyungsoo sudah kembali lelap dalam tidur dengan lengan Chanyeol sebagai sandarannya.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOWAMO-


	9. Stay with me

Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu :(. Yang jelas thank buat yang udah mau ngereview. Mungkin seminggu lagi FF ini udah end atau bisa lebih cepat dari seminggu. Jadi jangan bosen buat nunggu. Dan aku memilih Yixing sebagai kembaran Chanyeol karena mereka sama-sama memiliki dimple :). buat yang udah pernah baca versi novel aslinya atau versi couple lain maaf kalau tidak dapat feel saat baca versi CHANSOO :).

.

.

.

Pairing: CHANSOO

cast : -SULAY -KAIBAEK -HUNHAN -DAEMIN

.

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu minggu depan," ucap Sunny seraya bangkit berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengantar Sunny hingga ke pintu. Belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka pintu kantornya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat rupawan. Seperti biasa.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kupikir meeting-nya sudah selesai," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis mengembang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah. Kami memang sudah selesai," sahut Sunny.

Chanyeol dan Sunny sudah bertemu sebelumnya, ketika Chanyeol menjemput Kyungsoo satu minggu yang lalu. Tatapan Sunny kala itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir, karena tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, Sunny tetap menatap kemesraan yang ditunjukan Chanyeol dengan datar.

Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras agar sandiwaranya terlihat meyakinkan, namun sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol yang gemar sekali masuk ke kantornya tanpa mengetuk berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau melupakan buku panduan sopan santunmu? Seharusnya kau mengetuk sebelum membuka pintunya," omel Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah aslinya—gerakan khasnya ketika bertanya 'kenapa?'—dan Kyungsoo menghadiahinya sebuah cubitan di pinggang. Chanyeol berhasil menghindar, membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapat serealku besok pagi. Aku tidak akan membaginya lagi denganmu," ancam Kyungsoo

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo hingga bibir merengutnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Kyungsoo semakin kesal, berusaha melepas cubitan Chanyeol, namun seperti biasa Kyungsoo gagal. Tawa Chanyeol semakin berderai, diikuti sebuah tawa kecil dari Sunny.

"Akan kutunggu di tempat parkir. Sampai jumpa, Sunny," ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar perkataan Sunny itu. Kyungsoo mengerjap, lalu menatap Sunny yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Jika suatu hari nanti aku menikah, aku juga ingin memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau miliki dengan suamimu. Kalian terlihat sangat bahagia," lanjut Sunny.

Kyungsoo masih belum bisa merespons, hanya membalas senyum Sunny. Entah dengan jenis senyum apa. Begitu Sunny melangkah pergi, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang.

Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan Tao. Sepupunya itu sibuk mengingatkan tentang makan malam keluarga DO minggu depan, tak menyadari keengganan Kyungsoo untuk menanggapi.

Kyungsoo menghampiri mobil Chanyeol, lalu masuk dan memulai protes yang sudah sering disuarakannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Lagipula aku memiliki kejutan untukmu," sahut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Terakhir kali Chanyeol memberikan kejutan untuknya—satu minggu yang lalu—Kyungsoo berakhir dengan berat badan naik. Karena kejutan Chanyeol adalah makan di toko es krim terlengkap yang berada di pusat kota. Es krim adalah kelemahan Kyungsoo, maka dari itu tidak mengherankan Kyungsoo begitu kalap memakan segala macam es krim di sana hingga berat badannya langsung naik.

Kyungsoo diam. Menunggu dengan sabar. Mengumpulkan setiap petunjuk yang bisa didapatnya. Namun hingga satu jam kemudian, Kyungsoo belum bisa mengungkap kejutan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Karena pada kenyataannya, mereka masih berada di jalur bebas hambatan.

"Chan, ke mana sebenarnya kita akan pergi? Apakah kita tersesat?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

"Kita tidak tersesat," jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejutanku?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Inilah kejutanmu; menghabiskan waktu denganku di dalam mobil dan pergi mengelilingi jalan bebas hambatan."

"Apa?!" seru Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa. Mengabaikan Kyingsoo, Chanyeol menekan pemutar musik di mobilnya dan lagu Counting Stars dari One Republic terdengar. Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi, sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan kesal yang dilancarkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terus bernyanyi dengan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo pun tertawa. Lagu berikutnya berputar, Call Me Maybe dari Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki lagu ini," ucap Kyungsoo di tengah tawanya.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, lalu mereka mulai bernyanyi dengan gaya-gaya aneh. Mengundang semakin banyak tawa. Hingga satu jam kemudian, mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol itu masih terisi dengan tawa. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai kehilangan suaranya, namun gadis itu tidak berhenti bernyanyi.

Malam semakin larut dan gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar. Tidak mengherankan, mengingat bulan telah menyentuh bulan November.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa mobilnya menuju rumah. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah dengan hujan yang mengguyur begitu derasnya.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil, lalu melangkah secepat kaki membawanya. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil mencapai teras yang terlindung dari guyuran hujan, sebuah tangan menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan langsung bertatapan dengan senyum jahil Chanyeol.

Oh, tidak.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menarik tangannya kembali, namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menariknya ke halaman. Kyungsoo terlibat pertempuran tangan dengan Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas rumput dan seluruh tubuh mereka basah kuyup.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu!" jerit Kyungsoo seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau akan terlihat semakin cantik ketika basah," balas Chanyeol menggoda.

Kyungsoo menjerit, kemudian mengejar Chanyeol untuk menyarangkan tinju atau apa pun di tubuh tegap pria itu. Sementara Chanyeol terus menggoda Kyungsoo dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga tawa mereka mulai terdengar.

Tawa itu mengudara dengan kebebasan sang hati yang berbahagia, dalam dekap rintik hujan, bersama sebuah rasa yang perlahan namun pasti terselip di antara kebohongan. Menjelma menjadi realita tanpa bantahan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali bersin. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir.

Chanyeol meletakkan segelas susu hangat di hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu berkata, "Apa kau ingin minum obat? Aku rasa hidungmu itu akan dilanda banjir dalam waktu dekat."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyalahkan orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah memaksaku bermain di bawah guyuran hujan semalam," balas Kyungsoo sengit.

Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Kyungsoo melirik jendela yang memperlihatkan hujan, lalu mengangkat bahu. Hari ini adalah hari libur Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo lebih senang menghabiskannya dengan berada di dalam rumah yang hangat.

"Hei, aku tahu lagu yang cocok," ucap Chanyeol seraya meraih ponselnya. Detik berikutnya mengalun nada awal November Rain dari Guns n' Roses.

Kyungsoo berjengit ketika mengenali lagu itu, lalu berkata, "Lagu ini memiliki video klip yang tragis. Aku tidak tahu 'kecocokan' apa yang kau maksud."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui lagu ini," sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku tinggal di New York selama tujuhbelas tahun hidupku. Kau menyukai lagu ini?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Pada dasarnya aku tumbuh besar dengan lagu-lagu dari Guns n' Roses. Ayahku penggemar berat. Lalu ketika Junmyeon datang, rumah kami hampir tidak pernah memutar lagu lain. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak terpisahkan dan akhirnya kami pun menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak? Lagu sejenis ini berkumandang hampir 24 jam," sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil. Seolah hal apa pun yang diingatnya membuat dirinya bahagia.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol membicarakan keluarganya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, namun melihat senyum yang kini mengisi wajah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Chanyeol berhenti. Kyungsoo juga ingin mengenal keluarga Chanyeol. Keluarga yang penuh cinta, hingga Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang utuh, bahkan setelah tragedi itu terjadi.

"Lalu ibumu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, teleponnya berbunyi. Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menjawab teleponnya. Membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, siapa penelepon itu?

Ketika limabelas menit kemudian Chanyeol belum juga kembali, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan revisi rancangan yang diminta Sunny. Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Sunny masih saja menemukan kekurangan dalam rancangan Kyungsoo. Entah kapan proyeknya ini akan selesai. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk sudah berulang kali menghubunginya untuk menanyakan perkembangan rancangannya, karena perusahaan konstruksi yang Eunhyuk pimpin tidak akan bisa memulai pembangunannya jika Kyungsoo saja belum bisa menyelesaikan rancangannya.

Kyungsoo begitu tenggelam dalam keseriusannya, hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol sudah kembali. Avera tersentak ketika iPad-nya tiba-tiba ditarik dan penariknya itu menolak untuk memberikannya kembali.

"Chan, kembalikan. Aku harus menyelesaikannya," ucap Kyungsoo. Suaranya mulai terdengar sumbang karena flu yang kini dideritanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Mungkin kau harus membuang hidungmu dulu?" balas Chanyeol seraya berjalan mundur, menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Chan. Cepat berikan iPad-ku kembali. Atau "

"Atau apa? Kau akan berubah menjadi zombie yang akan memakan otakku? Oh, aku tahu! Kau akan berubah menjadi monster besar, sementara aku akan berubah menjadi Ultraman!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memberikan satu juluran lidah, membuat Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. Chanyeol pun berlari menjauh dan pada satu titik, Chanyeol meletakkan iPad di tangannya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu, karena fokusnya saat ini hanyalah memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan berlari mengelilingi rumah, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mengejar Chanyeol dan mereka berdua terbaring di lantai dapur. Berusaha mengejar napas masing-masing.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo, lalu membaringkan di atas lengannya. Sisa tawa Kyungsoo menguap setelahnya dan selama sesaat mereka bertatapan. Perasaan itu kembali. Perasaan yang sudah sering hadir, namun selalu mereka abaikan. Kyungsoo yang pertama memutuskan kontak dengan beringsut lebih dekat ke dada Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan? Bukankah hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya membuat kita nyaman?" gumam Kyungsoo lirih. Terselip keraguan yang begitu besar dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Kyungsoo mendongak, "Mengapa kau mencoba melakukan segala hal untukku Chanie?"

Chanyeol masih tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Menelusuri pipinya yang pucat, lalu bibirnya yang kini terkatup sempurna.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya untuk adikku. Ia adalah gadis paling manja yang pernah kukenal. Membuatku khawatir setiap saat. Rasanya aneh tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dulu selalu kulakukan untuknya," jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya ketika merasakan perubahan bahasa tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini membeku. Menanyakan alasannya meski dalam diam.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai pengganti adikmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lekat, lalu membalas, "Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku? Bagaimana bisa aku merasakan hal yang aku rasakan untukmu, jika aku menganggapmu seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku, ketika aku ingin melakukan ini?"

Detik berikutnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Lalu Chanyeol menangkup bibir bawah Kyungsoo, tersenyum ketika merasakan napas gadis itu tercekat.

Chanyeol meletakkan satu tangannya di rahang Kyungsoo, mengarahkan gadis itu untuk membuka bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut, membuat setiap pagutan memberikan efek yang memabukkan.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, lalu membuka matanya. Napas mereka yang berkejaran mengisi keheningan. Chanyeol tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Kyungsoo berikan, karena itu Chanyeol tetap diam. Menunggu.

"Aku rasa kau baru saja menyembuhkan banjir di hidungku. Mungkin kau akan membutuhkan obat setelah ini," bisik Kyungsoo seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa dan tanpa membuang waktu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Menangkap bibir Kyungsoo di antara bibirnya, menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan menyusuri dan mencecap setiap sisi dari bibir ranum di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. Pria itu begitu tenggelam dalam film action yang saat ini sedang mereka tonton. Kyungsoo mengingat perubahan yang terjadi selama satu minggu terakhir. Sejak ciuman pertama itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan bercanda dan diselingi dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut. Meski begitu, Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, terkurung dalam rasa penasaran, dan Kyungsoo menginginkan jawabannya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh rahang Chanyeol, memaksa pria itu untuk menatapnya. Begitu mendapat perhatian penuh, Kyungsoo menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo berpindah ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Tangannya terselip di rambut pirang Chanyeol, sementara bibirnya terpaut dalam tarian panjang bersama bibir penuh Chanyeol. Lalu sesuatu yang keras terasa menampar paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo. Mengikuti insting, Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya, menggesekkan kewanitaannya pada sesuatu yang keras itu. Kyungsoo melenguh, namun yang mengejutkan adalah reaksi Chanyeol; ia mengerang.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka, dengan Kyungsoo di bawahnya. Chanyeol kembali mencium Kyungsoo, namun kini dengan ketergesaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada. Dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Terlebih ketika tangan Chanyeol menyingkap kamisolnya, lalu membelai tulang pinggulnya. Kyungsoo tersentak bagai disengat listrik. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagian itu merupakan salah satu titik sensitif tubuhnya.

"Chahhhn…." desah Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dipenuhi kebutuhan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya, namun Chanyeol tahu.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak lebih jauh ke bawah. Setelah menurunkan celana pendek Kyungsoo, tangan Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan tujuannya. Perlahan, Chanyeol menyelipkan ibu jarinya ke dalam celana dalam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga ketika rasa basah dan lembab menyambutnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan geramannya, yang menimbulkan erangan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih keras.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjernihkan benaknya, namun kabut kenikmatan semakin menguasainya. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, jari Chanyeol kini sedang menyusuri bagian paling rahasia dalam tubuhnya. Jari Chanyeol membuka miliknya perlahan, lalu menyelipkan sebuah jari di sana. Dengan amat lembut, Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin mabuk dalam kenikmatannya.

"Aku hanya memasukkan satu jariku dan kau sudah terasa amat ketat, Kyungie," bisik Chanyeol.

Milik Kyungsoo mulai berdenyut, lalu Kyungsoo memekik ketika jari Chanyeol melakukan gerakan memutar di dalamnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga milik Kyungsoo menjepit jari Chanyeol dan puncak itu diraihnya.

"Kau cantik, Kyungie," ucap Chanyeol dengan bibir menempel di pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyadari tonjolan besar yang masih terasa keras di pahanya. Namun ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menyentuhnya, Chanyeol mengerang dan menahannya.

"Aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku jika kau menyentuhku," jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan mengurusnya," sela Chanyeol cepat. Chanyeol menarik jarinya, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela napas di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap piring makannya dengan datar. Nafsu makannya hilang entah ke mana. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya sibuk berbincang, mengenai segala hal. Ya, kecuali tentang kematian ibunya. Inilah alasan Kyungsoo menghindari makan malam keluarganya selama dua bulan terakhir. Ditambah ketidakhadiran Donghae sang Paman, Kyungsoo merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?" tanya Taemin dari seberang meja.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa berhenti bersikap menyedihkan seperti itu. Kematian memang hal tak terelakkan dalam hidup. Apalagi untuk kasus ibumu; hidup ataupun mati, tak akan membuat perbedaan apa pun," ucap Luhan dingin. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Kyungsoo. Ia sudah hidup sebagai mayat selama tujuh tahun. Tidak pergi ke mana pun dan selalu bergantung pada obat-obat yang diberikan dokter. Ia bahkan tidak datang ke pesta pernikahanmu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari ibu semacam itu? Jika ia ibu yang sebenarnya, ia akan bangkit dan berjuang bersamamu. Bukan menjadikan dirinya sebagai beban, tidak hanya untuk anaknya, namun juga orang-orang di sekitarnya," jelas Luhan.

Ketika berhasil keluar dari syoknya, Kyungsoo membalas kata-kata Luhan dengan lebih sengit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya berkeliaran dan menghancurkan keluarga lain?"

Keheningan merayap setelahnya. Semua orang kini terfokus pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang terlibat dalam perdebatan sengit. Nada suara mereka meningkat seiring dengan ketajaman perkataan mereka.

"Tutup mulutmu!" sentak Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku harus menyadarkanmu. Kau tidak lebih dari anak haram yang tidak diinginkan siapapun. Kau tidak berbeda dengan ibumu; murahan. Ibumu mengkhianati ibuku, kakaknya sendiri, dengan melahirkanmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak berhak menghakimi ibuku!"

"Aku berhak! Karena ibumu sudah menghancurkan hidup ibuku! Dan kau menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"Kau hanya anak kecil yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain! Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Aku adalah korban! Korban dari kekejaman ibumu, yang dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan ibuku tanpa sekalipun berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Ibumu mengetahui eksistensiku, ia bahkan tahu hidup menyedihkan yang kujalani. Namun apa yang dilakukannya? Ia hanya diam dan menikmati segala hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Jika aku bisa memilih, aku tidak akan memilih kematian untuk ibumu. Karena itu terlalu mudah. Kau tahu apa yang akan kupilih? Aku akan memilih untuk mengurung ibumu dalam neraka yang kuciptakan seperti tujuh tahun terakhir ini!"

Tangan Kyungsoo melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah Luhan. Suara nyaringnya mengisi keheningan, diikuti tatapan syok juga suara terkesiap. Kyungsoo kehilangan kontrolnya, ia berusaha menyakiti Luhan dengan cara apa pun, hingga akhirnya sepasang lengan kokoh menahannya dan menariknya menjauh.

Chanyeol.

"Kau merenggut segalanya dariku, Xi Luhan! Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu hingga kau berharap tidak pernah datang ke dalam kehidupanku!" seru Kyungsoo.

Keadaan menjadi semakin kacau setelahnya. Kyungsoo bahkan harus diseret oleh Chanyeol, lalu ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan pulang sangat hening. Chanyeol masih bergumul dengan emosinya. Begitu Chanyeol menghentikan mobil, Kyungsoo segera meloncat keluar dan berlari memasuki rumah.

"Berhenti, Kyungsoo! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan sebelum kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" seru Chanyeol seraya menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kekanakan? Kau pikir aku kekanakan? Kau mendengar ucapan gadis jalang itu! Ia menghancurkan hidupku!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya. Karena bukan amarah yang mewarnai wajah Kyungsoo, melainkan luka. Ternyata rasa sakit itu sudah meninggalkan luka yang terlalu dalam, hingga mengurung Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

"Kyungie, kau harus berhenti melakukan ini. Kau harus berhenti membiarkan kebencian merasuki hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar bahagia jika kau masih membencinya," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chan," balas Kyungsoo seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Chanyeol kembali menahan Kyungsoo, memaksa gadis itu menatapnya, "Aku tidak akan mengerti, namun aku tahu. Kau merusak hidupmu dengan segala kebencian dan dendam itu, Kyungsoo. Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Seharusnya kau sudah menemukan kedamaianmu sekarang. Namun pada kenyataannya kau masih terkurung dalam luka. Jika ada orang yang harus kau salahkan dalam hal ini, orang itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi begitu lama hingga membuat dirimu sendiri menderita," sahut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Lalu sebuah pemahaman memasuki benaknya.

"Kau mengetahuinya. Kau menyelidiki masa laluku," bisik Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kyungie-a…"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya? Tidak seharusnya kau tahu tentang itu. Semua itu privasiku…"

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau melanggar kontrak kita!" teriak Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari kesalahannya. Karena ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi kosong. Kyungsoo membuka mulut, namun Chanyeol mendahuluinya.

"Tak ada yang berubah bagimu. Hanya aku yang membangun harapan semu," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara sedingin es.

Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuh, sementara Kyungsoo mengerjap demi menepis selaput bening yang menghalangi pandangannya. Baru dua langkah berjalan, Chanyeol berhenti dan kembali menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah melanggar kontrak itu, Kyungsoo?" lanjutnya ironis. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

NB; kamisol/ka·mi·sol/ n baju tanpa lengan, seperti kutang yang sudah dimodifikasi, baik bahan, model, maupun warnanya, dipakai sebagai baju dalam atau baju luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang nunggu adegan NC semoga puas :p

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	10. Hope

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan Chanyeol berdiri ragu di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Setelah pertengkaran mereka semalam, Chanyeol pergi memutari jalan, membawa mobilnya entah ke mana dan baru pulang sekarang.

Chanyeol menepis keraguannya, lalu meraih handle pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Pemandangan tubuh Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Chanyeol. Gadis itu tidur dengan peluh menghiasi dahinya, sementara selimutnya terbelit di antara kedua kakinya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, mengamati wajah kelelahan Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin menggunung.

Seharusnya dirinya pulang. Seharusnya dirinya tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dan seharusnya dirinya menawarkan ketenangan, tempat beristirahat untuk Kyungsoo, bukan sebuah pertengkaran.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepis rambut yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo, namun menahannya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, berapa lama Kyungsoo tidur semalam? Mengingat mimpi buruk itu masih terus datang dan Kyungsoo baru bisa kembali tidur ketika Chanyeol menemaninya.

Chanyeol mulai melangkah pergi ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuh, tepat ketika Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya. Refleks Chanyeol membuka lengannya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, namun mereka tahu pelukan itu adalah tanda perdamaian mereka.

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo, lalu membisikkan permintaan maafnya tepat di atas bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia membantuku hari ini ," ucap Kris.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus melangkah meneliti berbagai macam kamera satu persatu. Bantuan yang dimaksud Kris adalah membantu memilihkan sebuah kamera.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia masih tidur ketika aku pergi tadi," jawab Chanyeol.

Kris mengangkat sebuah kamera berwarna hitam, lalu berkata, "Tadi malam adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyungsoo kehilangan kontrol. Bahkan tujuh tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo hanya menangis dalam diam. Juga saat pemakaman Bibi Yoona, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Terkadang aku berpikir Kyungsoo adalah Putri Salju yang sesungguhnya."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengganti topik dengan bertanya, "Apakah kau sudah menemukan ayahmu?"

"Belum. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ia pergi ke mana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu keberadaannya," jawab Kris.

"Ia menghilang tepat setelah pemakaman ibu Kyungsoo, bukan?"

"Ya. Benar."

Percakapan Chanyeol dan Kris terputus karena suara tawa dari sisi kanan mereka. Ternyata dua orang wanita dengan rambut dicat cokelat terang sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan ketertarikan yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. Chanyeol tidak terkejut dengan hal itu; ia sudah sering mengalaminya. Namun reaksi Kris benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut, karena Kris mengabaikan para wanita itu secara sempurna. Bahkan tanpa satu kedipan mata. Kris benar-benar mengabaikan mereka.

"Kau tidak menganggap mereka menarik?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Kris tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol tetap menatap Kris dengan tidak mengerti. Karena sejauh yang Chanyeol tahu, Kris tidak mempunyai kekasih. Hal ini sering diungkit oleh Jongdae yang tak lelah menggoda adiknya sebagai penyuka sesama jenis dan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membedah tubuh manusia.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti Jongdae. Aku benar-benar normal," ucap Kris datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, meski hatinya masih menyelipkan tanda tanya besar.

"Aku hanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kucintai dan sialnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti," tambah Kris kemudian. Suaranya terdengar muram, hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Dua jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah mengingatkan Kris untuk tidak melupakan pekerjaan mereka besok pagi, Chanyeol melangkah turun dari mobil Kris. Tanpa prasangka Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan mencari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menemukan gadis itu di dapur. Bersama dengan tumpukan piring yang menggunung juga kondisi dapur yang menyiratkan baru saja terjadi peperangan di sana.

"Kyungie, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membereskannya nanti. Sekarang, tugasmu adalah mencicipi masakanku," jawab Kyungsoo riang.

Kyungsoo menyeret Chanyeol menuju ruang makan, lalu memintanya—lebih tepatnya memaksa—untuk mencoba semangkuk sup asparagus di hadapannya. Setelah satu suapan pertama, yang memperlihatkan kerutan di kening Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tahu ia sudah gagal. Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki bakat memasak sama sekali. Namun dalam upayanya untuk berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo ingin mencobanya. Ternyata hasilnya benar-benar mengecewakan.

Chanyeol yang merasakan perubahan mood Kyungsoo langsung memberikan seulas senyum. Chanyeol tidak peduli pada rasa masakannya, yang penting adalah niat Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Maka Chanyeol tidak membahas insiden dapur maupun masakan lebih jauh. Chanyeol justru menarik Kyungsoo hingga duduk di pangkuannya, lalu mengangkat tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melihat beberapa bekas luka di sana. Luka karena sayatan pisau. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di setiap luka dengan lembut.

"Ini adalah tangan yang cantik. Tercantik yang pernah kulihat," gumam Chanyeol lembut.

Kyungsoo menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum. Seketika melupakan setiap luka yang berdenyut di tangannya. Karena Kyungsoo sudah menemukan obatnya; Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika merasakan guncangan di bahunya. Samar-samar sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari celah tirai di kamarnya. Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari dirinya tidur dengan lelap semalam. Benar-benar tanpa mimpi buruk. Kyungsoo yakin hal itu berkaitan dengan lengan seseorang yang memeluknya sepanjang malam.

"Kyungie, bangun. Aku memiliki kejutan untukmu," ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

Kyungsoo melancarkan protes, namun Chanyeol berhasil menariknya turun dari tempat tidur. Akhirnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol. Pria itu membawanya menuju halaman depan rumah. Begitu Kyungsoo melihat kejutannya, seruan gembira langsung lolos dari bibirnya. Karena kini, di atas rerumputan hijau, berdiri gagah sebuah ayunan berukuran besar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari besi.

"Aku rasa pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang," pamit Kris seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan Kris, sementara Kyungsoo masih terkesima. Gadis itu mulai meloncat-loncat, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Aku menyukainya! Terima kasih, Chanie!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Tawa Chanyeol terlepas demi melihat kegembiraan meluap-luap di wajah gadisnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol menyambar bibir Kyungsoo yang masih mengembangkan senyum. Pada mulanya ciuman itu seringan bulu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melepasnya, ciuman itu berubah semakin menuntut. Membuai mereka menuju batas yang selama ini baru satu kali mereka lewati.

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo tanpa menyembunyikan apa pun. Kyungsoo sungguh dapat melihatnya di dalam mata hitam-kecoklatan milik Chanyeol. Hasrat untuk memiliki. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mampu menolaknya. Tidak ketika Kyungsoo pun ingin memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Tempat tidur?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Tanpa kata Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Begitu pintu tertutup, Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik gaun tidur yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, hingga dalam hitungan detik Kyunhsoo berdiri hanya dalam bra dan celana dalamnya.

"Kau tidak suka tempat tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan napas terengah.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menyalakan shower dan mengatur temperaturnya menjadi hangat. Setelah itu tangan Chanyeol bergerak cepat melucuti baju yang menempel di tubuhnya dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Chan…"

Chanyeol menyela ucapan Kyungsoo dengan satu ciuman menuntut. Tangan mereka mulai menjelajah, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo bergantung sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu mendorongnya ke bawah shower. Chanyeol melarikan bibirnya menuju leher Kyungsoo, mengapresiasi desahan Kyungsoo dengan melepas kait bra-nya. Pemandangan indah payudara Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya dan Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu untuk mencicipinya.

"Chan!"

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya di puting Kyungsoo, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak menurunkan celana dalam Kyungsoo. Dalam hitungan detik, jemari Chanyeol menguasai daerah intim Kyungsoo yang berdenyut.

Kyungsoo menarik rambut Chanyeol, bibirnya mencari. Mereka kembali berciuman sementara dua jari Chanyeol terkubur di antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerang dan satu jeritan lolos dari bibirnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo mampu membuka mata, ia melihat sepasang mata hitam-kecoklatan yang nampak berkabut. Diiringi seulas senyum menggoda. Mau tak mau pipi Kyungsoo bersemu, membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangannya dan melihat bukti gairah Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak menantangnya.

Bibir Chanyeol berlari ke pipinya, lalu Chanyeol berbisik, "Aku suka melihat pipimu memerah."

Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, kemudian membiarkan tangannya terulur ke tempat kakinya berada sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol—sedikit pun tidak—namun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan getaran yang merambati tubuh tegap di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kyungsoo melarikan jarinya perlahan, hampir seperti sentuhan angin, lalu tanpa peringatan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya. Mendatangkan geraman rendah dari dada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya, namun Chanyeol kembali meletakkannya di tempat semula. Kini tangan mereka berdua bertaut, dengan tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol sementara tangan Chanyeol membantunya untuk bisa memegang seluruhnya.

"Kau sangat besar. Jemariku tidak bisa memegangmu seluruhnya," gumam Kyungsoo polos.

Chanyeol mengerang, lalu membalas, "Jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu atau aku akan benar-benar mempermalukan diriku."

"Tunjukan padaku, Chanie," pinta Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Tunjukan padaku cara memuaskanmu," jelas Kyungsoo lembut.

Seluruh kendali diri Chanyeol lenyap begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang menyelimuti tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, menunjukkan cara untuk mencapai kepuasannya. Di antara guyuran air, Chanyeol dapat mendengar setiap erangannya maupun napas tercekat gadis di hadapannya. Chanyeol membuka matanya, namun pemandangan di hadapannya sama sekali tidak diduganya; Kyungsoo tengah menatap dirinya yang berada dalam genggaman mereka dengan mata setengah tertutup juga desahan menggoda. Tanpa bisa dicegah Chanyeol mengeluarkan benihnya diiringi dengan erangan keras. Chanyeol bersumpah belum pernah keluar sekuat itu seumur hidupnya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, membiarkan air membasuh sisa-sisa dari bukti gairah Chanyeol. Setelah itu mereka saling menyabuni, juga menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya hingga erangan juga desahan kembali terdengar.

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk pindah ke tempat tidur," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mematikan shower. Napasnya masih berkejaran hingga kalimatnya terdengar lebih menggoda daripada yang diinginkannya.

"Ide bagus," balas Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkannya di antara bantal-batal, lalu tubuh Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih basah.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sumbangan handuk untuk kamar mandimu?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memerlukan handuk selama kau berada di sekitarku. Karena kau akan membuatku berkeringat kembali sayang," sahut Chanyeol seraya menciumi bahu Kyungsoo.

Bibir Chanyeol menjelajah semakin rendah, namun melewatkan puting Kyungsoo yang menegak. Belum sempat Kyungsoo protes, bibir Chanyeol sudah menemukan titik sensitif yang membuat Kyungsoo menjerit; bagian bawah payudaranya. Ketika bibir Chanyeol menghisap kulitnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan reaksinya. Pinggul Kyungsoo terangkat dan Kyungsoo mendesah lebih keras ketika kewanitaannya yang berdenyut bergesekan dengan paha Chanyeol. Mereka terkurung dalam gerakan itu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali mencapai puncak.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, menyatukan setiap lekuk tubuh mereka dalam prosesnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku menginginkanmu," bisik Chanyeol di antara ciumannya.

"Ya, Chan. Ya," sahut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya sesaat, sementara tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci nakasnya. Dalam hitungan detik pelindung sudah terpasang dan Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak mau," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. "Aku menginginkamu, Park Chanyeol," sahutnya tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol kembali mencium Kyungsoo, lalu kejantanannya mulai mencari jalan masuk untuk mempersatukan tubuh mereka. Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika milik Chanyeol mulai memasuki kehangatan yang disediakan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menusuk semakin dalam, lalu tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti.

Kyungsoo masih perawan.

Chanyeol mengerang frustrasi, namun tubuhnya berhasil berhenti. Susah payah Chanyeol berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang berserakan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo di bawahnya.

"Aku memercayaimu," bisik Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kyungie-a…"

"Lakukan, Chanie. Aku memercayaimu."

Milik Kyungsoo mengetat di sekitarnya dengan menyakitkan, hingga Chanyeol tak berdaya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol menerobos masuk dan Kyungsoo menjerit. Chanyeol langsung membeku. Kabut kenikmatannya terusir demi mendengar jerit kesakitan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berusaha menahan dirinya, sementara tangannya membelai tulang pinggul Kyungsoo dan bibirnya menggoda lekuk di pangkal leher Kyungsoo.

Setelah menit yang terasa seabad, akhirnya tubuh Kyungsoo melemas dan menerima Chanyeol seutuhnya. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Chanyeol mulai bergerak, dengan pelan pada awalnya, hingga benar-benar bergerak dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain pergerakan tubuh Chanyeol di atasnya, juga milik Chanyeoll di dalamnya. Kyungsoo terhanyut dalam setiap kecup, juga tenggelam bersama setiap desah. Kyungsoo memberikan seluruh dirinya untuk Chanyeol. Karena Kyungsoo sungguh memercayainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara tubuh bergerak di kamar Chanyeol digantikan dengan erangan kepuasan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang membisikkan nama satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melarikan jarinya menyusuri wajah Chanyeol. Mata hitam-kecoklatan yang dipujanya itu masih tertutup, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Seulas senyum terukir manis di wajah Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan pagi ini. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat pengalaman pertama seindah itu. Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah tujuh tahun dijalaninya bersama luka. Dan semua itu karena Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyisir rambut pirang gelap Chanyeol yang berada di tengkuknya, lalu beringsut lebih dekat. Berada dalam lingkup dekapan Chanyeol yang sempurna.

"Hmm. Selamat pagi sayang," sapa Chanyeol parau.

Kyungsoo terkikik—pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya—lalu membalas, "Selamat sore, Chanie."

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya. "Oh, sial. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa tertidur selama ini. Seperti orang koma."

Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum, tidak membalas.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Tentu. Aku masih bisa merasakanmu di dalam tubuhku," jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerang seraya menutup wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. Kemudian Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir lelaki tersebut. Otomatis tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Aku rasa kita tidak akan pernah pergi dari tempat tidur ini," bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecup daun telinga Kyungsoo

"Ide bagus," balas Kyungsoo terengah.

"Dan aku akan menelepon Tao besok. Mengatakan bahwa kau sakit," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ide yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Percayalah, kau akan lebih sering mendengar ide bagus semacam itu bersamaku."

Kyungsoo tertawa demi mendengar nada pongah dalam suara Chanyeol. Tangan Kyungsoo menarik bantal di bawah kepala Chanyeol, lalu melemparkan bantal tersebut ke arah Chanyeol dengan telak. Chanyeol segera menyambar bantal lainnya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Chanyeol memenangkan pertempuran bantal itu.

Chanyeol tertawa puas, sementara Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya. Baru saja Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, suara gemuruh dari perut Kyungsoo mengisi keheningan, membuat tawa Chanyeol kembali pecah.

"Chanie! Aku lapar, berhenti menertawakanku!" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

Melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang semakin maju ke depan membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Chanyeol menenggelamkan bibir Kyungsoo dan membiarkan getar tawa dari dadanya mengalir ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Sebelum ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas, Chanyeol segera menarik dirinya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Bukan karena Chanyeol ingin, namun Chanyeol sadar ia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap perut Kyungsoo yang kini lagi-lagi berbunyi nyaring.

Chanyeol membuka lemarinya, mengambil celana jeans dan sebuah t-shirt berwarna hitam. Setelah memakai jeans-nya, Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Angkat tanganmu," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan Chanyeol memakaikan t-shirt itu. Membuat senyum Kyungsoo terulas manis. Chanyeol membalas senyum itu, lalu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya menuju dapur.

"Aku bisa berjalan, Chan! Turunkan aku!" seru Kyungsoo di antara tawanya.

"Jadilah gadis baik dan biarkan aku menjadi pria bertanggung jawab," sahut Chanyeol. Mereka sudah memasuki dapur dan Chanyeol mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi pantry, lalu Chanyeol bertanya, "Kau ingin makan apa sayang?"

"Pancake!" jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Kau serius? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang lain? Aku bisa memasak apa pun yang kau inginkan," balas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan nyaris segala hal, tapi aku ingin pancake. Dengan sirup cokelat yang banyak," sahut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, lalu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan sibuk bersenandung. Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya dalam diam, bersama senyum yang enggan menghilang dari wajah cantiknya. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo turun dari kursi pantry dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam margarin, lalu memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika Kyungsoo melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali, Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kyungie-a, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, jarinya menggantung di udara. "Maaf, kau pasti menganggapnya menjijikkan. Hanya saja aku memiliki kebiasaan semacam ini ketika ibuku membuat pancake," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang menggantung di udara.

"Menjijikkan? Tidak, Kyungie. Kau membuatku gila. Betapa aku berharap menjadi jarimu saat ini," bisik Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol mengatup di sekeliling jari telunjuk Kyungsoo, lalu menghisapnya.

Kyungsoo terpana. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang bebas meraup tepung dari meja dapur, lalu Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan melempar tepungnya. Tepat mengenai dada bidang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi syok Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain kotor ya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meraup tepung dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan lemparan tepung dari Chanyeol mengenai punggungnya. Pertempuran tepung itu terus berlangsung, hingga dapur mereka diselimuti bubuk-bubuk putih yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Diiringi pekikan juga tawa berderai. Ketika akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo, tanpa ragu Chanyeol mengusap margarin di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Nah, aku berhasil menjadi pemenang lagi. Semoga beruntung di pertempuran selanjutnya," bisik Chanyeol sebelum melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kau membuatku kotor, Chan. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rambutku?" keluh Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh rambut hitamnya yang kini dihiasi tepung.

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau mandi, sementara aku kembali membuatkan pancake-mu? Aku rasa cara ini lebih aman. Kau tidak akan mengalihkan perhatianku," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya sekilas di bibir Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan pancake-nya di coffee table yang berada di depan televisi. Chanyeol menepuk sofa, membuat Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sisinya. Chanyeol mengulurkan piring kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terkejut ketika melihat pancake-nya yang tersiram sirup cokelat sudah terpotong rapi. Tentu saja, Chanyeol pasti melakukannya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu terkejut, karena Chanyeol selalu memastikan bahwa segalanya sempurna untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyuap potongan pertama dan erangannya terdengar.

"Ini adalah pancake terlezat nomor dua yang pernah kurasakan," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Nomor dua?" balas Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

"Hmm. Yang pertama adalah pancake buatan ibuku."

Ketika Chanyeol tidak juga menyahut dan masih menatapnya lekat, Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Sweater-mu memiliki lubang," ucap Chanyeol menjawab tatapan bertanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat lubang di lengan sweater-nya. Hasil kecerobohannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sweater itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya, yang dirajut dengan segenap cinta. Sweater itu berwarna peach dengan gradasi warna oranye tua di bawahnya. Sweater yang meskipun memiliki lubang, tetap akan menjadi sweater paling berharga yang dimiliki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah sweater kesayanganku. Hadiah dari ibuku. Aku hanya ingin memakai sweater yang dirajut oleh orang yang mencintaiku. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhku untuk membeli yang baru. Karena aku tidak akan mau," sahut Kyungsoo tegas.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Setelah menghabiskan pancake di piring masing-masing, barulah Kyungsoo membuka suara kembali.

"Apakah kau bisa merajut?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Pasalnya, pria yang duduk di sisinya ini nyaris bisa melakukan segala hal dan ia begitu senang memamerkan kemampuannya pada Kyungsoo. Namun ketika Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol mengerjap dan tidak menjawabnya, Kyungsoo yakin dugaannya benar.

"Sudah kuduga! Akhirnya aku menemukan satu hal yang tidak kau kuasai. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa merajut, bukan? Kurasa ini adalah sebuah kegagalan besar yang mencoreng kesempurnaanmu, Park Chanyeol," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tawa berderai.

"Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan tidak bisa merajut. Lagi pula aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa merajut," protes Chanyeol.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak memedulikan protesan Chanyeol dan terus menggodanya tentang fakta itu. Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi, lalu menangkap pinggang Kyungsoo dan menggelitiknya hingga tawa Kyungsoo berubah menjadi jeritan geli. Sisa malam itu dihabiskan mereka dengan tawa hingga masalah merajut itu pun terlupakan seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	11. Pink

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya yang terasa perih. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Kyungsoo masih berkutat di meja kantornya. Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya yang berada dalam mode silent dan melihat tiga panggilan tidak terjawab juga dua pesan dari Chanyeol. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo memegang ponselnya adalah lima jam yang lalu, saat Tao masuk ke ruangannya dan pamit pulang. Sejak itu Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam rancangannya— untuk proyek Lee sooman—yang entah mengapa tidak mudah diselesaikan.

Kyungsoo baru akan menghubungi Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terbuka. Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tanpa kata Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas lega.

"Maaf tidak menjawab teleponmu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan gambar tidak berguna ini," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Chanyeol seraya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, enggan melepas pelukannya. Lalu bergumam, "Aku lelah."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah dan makan es krim."

"Aku tahu."

"Proyek ini terasa semakin menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan hal lain?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada protes.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup kerut di kening Kyungsoo. "Aku merindukanmu," akunya tulus.

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol, lalu membawa tangannya untuk melingkari leher Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi menuntut secepat kilat. Napas Kyungsoo tercekat ketika sebelah tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam roknya dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau basah," ucap Chanyeol serak.

"Mungkin aku juga merindukanmu," balas Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

Senyum menggoda Chanyeol terulas, membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chan, jangan…"

Namun Chanyeol menyela ucapan Kyungsoo dengan ciuman menghanyutkan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu terduduk di atas meja. Chanyeol membuka kaki Kyungsoo, lalu berdiri di antaranya. Ciuman mereka semakin memabukkan hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyingkap rok Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membuka celana Chanyeol. Tepat sebelum tubuh mereka bersatu, Chanyeol mengingat bahwa ia tidak membawa pelindung.

Umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol berhasil menarik Kyungsoo dari jurang ekstasi. Dengan bingung Kyungsoo menatap wajah Chanyeol yang frustrasi.

"Ada apa, Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak membawa kondom," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak memerlukannya. Aku tahu kau bersih dan kau tahu kau adalah pria pertamaku," sahut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Kyungsoo, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau mengonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Aku selalu menggunakannya karena jadwal haidku tidak teratur."

Begitu kata terakhir meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir gadis itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku memercayaimu."

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu lagi. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menyelipkan dirinya ke dalam milik Kyungsoo. Segalanya berubah. Rasanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih memabukkan. Kenikmatan yang melingkupi mereka sama sekali tak ada bandingannya. Begitu Chanyeol mencapai bagian terdalam di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, sebuah pemikiran melintas di tengah kabut hasratnya.

Chanyeol menemukan rumah. Chanyeol menemukan rumahnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Maka Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya, membawa miliknya semakin dalam, dan bercinta dengan gadisnya hingga puncak itu mereka reguk bersama.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian~

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum riang tersungging di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia telah mencapai kesepakatan dengan Sunny dan proyeknya itu sudah berpindah ke Eunhyuk yang akan memulai pembangunannya bulan depan. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak sabar memberikan kabar itu pada Chanyeol.

"Chan?" panggil Kyungsoo

Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo mulai mencari ke setiap ruangan di rumahnya, namun Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Chanyeol di mana pun. Kyungsoo melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ke mana Chanyeol pergi?

Sebuah lengan menyentak Kyungsoo keluar dari lamunannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang cepat hari ini," bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Chanyeol, lalu berbalik menatapnya, "Kau pergi ke mana?"

"Mengunjungi temanku."

"Kau memiliki teman?"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, lalu bertanya, "Mengapa kau pulang lebih awal? Satu minggu belakangan ini kau baru pulang setelah kujemput."

Seketika senyum riang Kyungsoo kembali. "Aku berhasil menyelesaikan rancangan yang diminta Sunny! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai!"

"Bagus sekali. Waktunya benar-benar tepat. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Los Angeles," sahut Chanyeol tak kalah senang.

"Apa? Los Angeles?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum polosnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan nada terkejut Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa pergi ke sana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku rindu rumahku dan aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu," jawab Chanyeol.

Tatapan Kyungsoo melembut. Tentu saja, Chanyeol pasti merindukan rumahnya. Selama ini Chanyeol sudah beradaptasi dengan sangat baik, hingga Kyungsoo melupakan sebuah fakta penting bahwa tempatnya bukanlah rumah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi denganmu," ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Tentu. Tapi hanya untuk tiga hari. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari kantor lebih lama dari itu," jawab Kyungsoo

Chanyeol menghadiahi Kyungsoo sebuah ciuman panas di bibir, lalu seulas senyum kekanakan yang menampilkan satu lesung di pipi kirinya itu. Kini Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan absennya ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol, karena sebagai gantinya Kyungsoo selalu mendapat senyum itu. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati dinginnya dan menyelamatkan hari-harinya.

"Kita akan berangkat besok. Bersiaplah!" seru Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

Los Angeles, November 2014~

Chanyeol membukakan pintu rumah tempat ia tumbuh besar, lalu mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Kesan rumah yang hangat langsung menyambut. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berkeliling rumah, menjelaskan hal kecil yang disukainya satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir di dapur. Dapur yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat melalui tayangan video milik Chanyeol.

"Ibumu tidak pernah memiliki pengurus rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya duduk di kursi berwarna merah muda.

Chanyeol memberikan segelas cokelat hangat di hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di kursi berwarna biru di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Menurutnya kami tidak membutuhkan pengurus rumah. Karena itu ia mengajari kami—aku, Yixing, dan Junmyeon—segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pengurusan rumah. Ibuku ingin kami bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan hidup mandiri," jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meneguk cokelat hangatnya, lalu berdiri dan mulai meneliti salah satu dinding yang dipenuhi foto. Tak lama Chanyeol ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Setelah mereka meninggal aku menyewa seorang pengurus rumah. Agar rumah ini tetap terawat. Aku sangat mencintai rumah ini. Hanya rumah ini satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang," lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan seluruh kesungguhan jiwanya.

"Kau memiliki aku, Park Chanyeol. Selalu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membaca laporan perkembangan yang diberikan Eunhyuk dengan perasaan puas. Kyungsoo tahu Eunhyuk adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyempurnakan proyek pentingnya ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sempurna. Aku selalu tahu kau akan sehebat mendiang ayahmu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada istriku. Dialah yang membantuku selama ini," balas Eunhyuk dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu istrimu sangat berbakat. Kau beruntung memilikinya."

"Aku pikir kita sama-sama beruntung. Lihatlah dirimu. Setelah menikahi sutradara tampan itu kau terlihat bahagia."

Kyungsoo membeku, lalu dengan nada ragu ia bergumam, "Benarkah?"

Eunhyuk menggangguk. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih memakai popok. Aku tahu persis ekspresi wajahmu. Pada awalnya aku pikir pernikahanmu ini hanya salah satu alat untuk membalaskan dendammu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau terlihat semakin bahagia. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tidakkah kau melihatnya ketika kau bercermin?"

Tepat setelah itu pintu kantor Kyungsoo terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu? Aku mulai lelah dengan kebiasaan orang-orang yang selalu masuk ke kantorku tanpa mengetuk," omel Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Eunhyuk, lalu beralih memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku merindukanmu! Rasanya sudah seratus tahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu," ucapnya riang.

"Baiklah, lanjutan sesi bincang-bincang kalian. Aku harus pulang, istriku yang cantik sedang menunggu. Sampai jumpa," pamit Eunhyuk.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Berikan ciumku untuk keponakanku," tambah Baekhyun.

Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku! Bagaimana liburanmu ke Los Angeles minggu lalu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya membuka lemari es di sudut ruangan.

"Menyenangkan, tentu saja. Meskipun paparazzi tidak berhenti membuntuti kami," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak aneh. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat terkenal di sana. Orang-orang dengan mudah mengenalinya. Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" balas Baekhyun. Ia sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo hingga semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah Kyungsoo terlihat jelas.

"Hei, mengapa wajahmu bersemu merah?" tuntut Baekhyun curiga.

"Aku tersedak," kilah Kyungsoo

Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo berbohong, namun Baekhyun tidak menggali lebih jauh karena ada sesuatu di ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat janggal.

"Apakah kau mengenal salah satu teman Chanyeol yang tinggal di kota ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku baru mengenal Chanyeol setelah kalian melakukan perjanjian itu. Memang ada apa?" balas Baekhyun bingung.

"Chanyeol sering menghilang belakangan ini. Sejak sebelum kami pergi ke Los Angeles tepatnya. Namun saat kutanya, ia selalu menjawab baru saja pergi dari rumah temannya," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir yang jelas.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu berkata, "Wajar saja menurutku. Chanyeol pasti memiliki kebutuhan. Kau tahu, selayaknya pria normal pada umumnya. Sudah berapa lama kontrak kalian berjalan? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengantisipasi hal semacam ini?"

Kyungsoo merasa petir baru saja menyambarnya. Perkataan Baekhyun menyentaknya begitu hebat, juga telak. Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya? Tentu saja, Chanyeol pergi mencari yang lain. Karena Kyungsoo saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, lalu mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. Tanpa memedulikan seruan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya, Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan langkah panjangnya yang terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung di belakang.

Lalu sebuah pemahaman melintasi benak Baekhyun; pernikahan sandiwara itu bukan lagi sekadar sandiwara bagi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya yang hening. Seperti dugaannya, Chanyeol belum pulang. Kyungsoo langsung terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Chanyeol. Tempat tidur yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini menjadi tempat tidurnya juga. Kyungsoo menolak memikirkan segala ucapan Baekhyun tadi, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencegah hatinya yang mulai tergores dan mengalirkan luka.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Perasaan yang menghantui hati Kyungsoo semakin tak tertanggungkan, hingga Kyungsoo meringkuk dan mengubur wajahnya di bantal. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki, lalu suara shower dinyalakan.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengusir perasaan menyesakkan di dadanya, namun Kyungsoo tidak sanggup. Maka Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam menggigit bibirnya ketika Chanyeol berbaring di sisinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menarik napas perlahan, lalu bertanya, "Kau baru pulang? Dari mana?"

"Hmm. Rumah temanku, seperti biasa," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Siapa temanmu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" kejar Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya," jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Aku mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Sebelum aku mulai melakukan ide-ide bagus di otakku yang akan membuatmu membolos kerja besok," bisik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mimpi indah membuainya dan mengusir segala gundahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

-GOMAWO-


	12. Released

Pintu kantor Kyungsoo diketuk dan tak lama setelahnya wajah Tao muncul.

"Soo-ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke makam ibuku dengan Taemin dan ayahku. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, bukan?" ucap Tao terburu-buru.

"Tentu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Taemin dan Hangeng Ahjussi," balas Kyungsoo.

Tao tersenyum sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi.

Pekerjaan Kyungsoo hari itu tidak terlalu banyak. Bahkan sebelum makan siang pun Kyungsoo sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya. Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya sambil menghela napas. Perutnya berbunyi meminta diisi.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kafetaria di bagian kanan gedung, melewati taman kantornya yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau juga bunga beraneka warna. Meskipun kelaparan, Kyungsoo sengaja memperlambat langkahnya karena taman itu mengingatkannya pada halaman rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu. Rumah tempat ibunya tinggal.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat dua sosok yang terlihat familiar baginya. Benar saja, begitu Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, Kyungsoo mengenali dua sosok itu sebagai Luhan dan Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar mereka, namun melihat bahasa tubuh mereka yang tegang, Kyungsoo menebak mereka sedang terlibat perdebatan.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat—bukan untuk menguping, karena itu satu-satunya jalan menuju kafetaria—ketika Luhan melihatnya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya membuka mengucapkan dua kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung seutuhnya.

"Anak ini adalah anak Chanyeol. Aku mengandung anak dari suami adikku."

Keheningan membalut sempurna setelahnya. Sehun yang berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu sahabatnya itu berdiri membeku di belakangnya. Sementara Luhan terus menatap Kyungsoo, dengan setetes air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah, sepanjang hidupnya mengenal Luhan, Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Dalam diam, bersama luka yang menganga.

"Kau bohong!" seru Sehun.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, lalu membalas dengan dingin, "Kau bisa membuktikannya setelah bayi ini lahir."

Seketika berbagai ingatan membanjiri pikiran Kyungsoo. Malam-malam ketika Chanyeol pergi tanpa kabar. Jawaban menghindar yang Chanyeol berikan. Hingga jawabannya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mengenal temannya.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengenalnya, karena teman yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Luhan. Ya, Luhan— kakak Kyungsoo— yang kini mengandung bukti dari kebohongan dan pengkhianatan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi. Kyungsoo tidak mampu menanggungnya lagi. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik, dengan perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan yang belum usai di belakangnya. Langkah Kyungsoo terasa berat, namun akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil kembali ke kantornya dan mengunci pintunya.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo melakukan satu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Kyungsoo jatuh berlutut dengan isakan yang menyayat, menangisi hatinya yang hancur lebur karena harapan semu yang didekapnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggedor pintu kantor Kyungsoo diiringi suara yang menyerukan nama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah mencari Kyungsoo ke setiap tempat yang bisa dipikirkannya dan kini waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir berganti hari. Ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif sejak tadi siang dan rasa khawatir hampir membunuh Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Buka pintunya, Kyung!"

Tetap hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya di pintu, berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Chanyeol akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, jika kau berada di dalam, keluarlah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ingin kau pulang. Kita bicarakan apa pun masalahmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada membujuk.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mendesah, lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa daun pintu yang baru saja disandarinya menyimpan Kyungsoo di baliknya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah ketika matahari mulai terbit. Kyungsoo harus mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya. Kyungsoo tahu pada satu titik ia harus menghadapi Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo tidak menyangka begitu ia membuka pintu Chanyeol sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau pergi ke mana, Kyungie? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Ada masalah apa? Mengapa kau menghindariku?" ucap Chanyeol cemas.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo, katakan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" cecar Chanyeol seraya menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentak tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ke mana kau pergi semalam, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tepat di manik hitam- kecoklatanya.

"Jika kujawab dari mana aku pergi semalam, akankah kau memberitahuku siapa temanmu itu?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Teman?"

"Ya. Teman yang menghabiskan waktu denganmu hingga larut malam. Teman yang juga kukenal, kau bilang."

"Apa hubungannya, Kyungsoo?"

"Jawab saja, Chan. Jika kukatakan di mana aku semalam, maukah kau menyebutkan namanya?"

"Kyungie-a, apa yang salah denganmu?" balas Chanyeol gusar.

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Kyungsoo justru melanjutkan langkah. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan langkah kaki Chanyeol di belakangnya, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi lainnya. Kyungsoo harus menghadiri rapat pukul sembilan nanti.

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena hal itu?" seru Chanyeol frustrasi. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku mencarimu ke semua tempat, Kyungsoo! Aku hampir mati mencemaskanmu karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan bicaralah denganku."

Amarah Kyungsoo memuncak mendengarnya. Dengan segenap luka, Kyungsoo kembali berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan menyarangkan tinju kecilnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya padaku setelah segala hal yang kita lalui? Aku memercayaimu!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

"Kyungie-a, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang kini dialiri air mata.

"Aku memercayaimu dan kau membohongiku!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa, Chan? Aku memercayaimu. Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau bicarakan? Astaga, jika ini begitu penting, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku pergi ke rumah Minseom. Kau mendengarku? Aku pergi ke rumah Minseok, tunangan Jongdae, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu."

Kyungsoo semakin terisak mendengarnya. Chanyeol tetap berbohong. Bahkan setelah semuanya, Chanyeol tetap membohonginya. Selama sesaat Kyungsoo terkurung dalam tangisnya. Lalu ketika isakannya mulai reda, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai," putus Kyungsoo

Chanyeol terhenyak. Ia kehilangan kata.

"Aku tidak akan menjalani hidup seperti yang dijalani ibuku. Aku tidak akan berakhir seperti dirinya. Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Aku akan melepasmu. Aku ingin kita bercerai."

"Kyungsoo…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kontrak kita. Kau benar, sejak awal kita sudah melanggarnya. Aku akan segera mengalihkan nama pemilik resort di pulau Jeju menjadi namamu. Kau bisa pulang ke Los Angeles setelah kau menandatangani surat cerai kita."

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo hingga jarak mereka lekat sempurna, menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa yang tak lagi disembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan melepasmu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chan. Kau akan melakukannya. Aku ingin kita bercerai," sahut Kyungsoo tegas.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu, Do Kyungsoo. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kita akan melewatinya. Kau hanya harus memberitahuku," balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Chanyeol. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin kita bercerai!" teriak Kyungsoo seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kyung!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tantang Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Pengakuan itu mematikan segala daya. Sesuatu kembali merekah di dalam hati Kyungsoo. Sebuah harapan. Namun secepat itu tumbuh, secepat itu pula layu. Amarah Kyungsoo menguap, tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih tajam; kekecewaan. Karena Kyungsoo sungguh tidak memercayainya. Tidak setelah hal buruk yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Lagipula, bukankah sejak awal segalanya telah mustahil? Mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk mencintai Kyungsoo, karena Chanyeol memiliki kesempurnaan, sementara Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis berbalut luka. Jika bukan karena perjanjian bodoh itu, Chanyeol bahkan tidak akan sudi menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol adalah seorang sutradara terkenal yang dipuja dunia. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya seorang arsitek bodoh yang berusaha membalas dendam. Semua hal yang mereka lakukan ini demi resort yang amat Chanyeol dambakan dan Kyungsoo hanyalah penjual dengan permintaan ekstra. Kini, ketika semuanya menjadi jelas, mengapa harus berharap kembali pada sesuatu yang semu?

Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Chan."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pria tampan dengan wajah bersedih yang duduk di hadapannya tanpa mampu melakukan apa pun. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini Baekhyun menjadi penghubung antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menjaga Kyungsoo dan memastikannya baik-baik saja.

"Hari ini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Secara fisik ia baik-baik saja, namun ekspresi kosongnya itu semakin kosong. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya. Ia menutup dirinya, bahkan dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setiap kali kutanya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalihkan percakapan," tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak mendapatkan apa pun dari para sepupunya. Tao adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu Kyungsoo hari itu dan Tao mengatakan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Terlihat bahagia, katanya. Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo menghilang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," balas Chanyeol.

"Apa tepatnya yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo meminta cerai—entah atas alasan apa—dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya," jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali bersuara.

"Kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" gumam Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ironis, bukan? Aku mengaku mencintainya dan ia meminta perceraian."

"Kau sudah melakukan cara lain untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo?"

"Lebih tepat dikatakan apakah ada cara lain untuk meyakinkannya? Aku sudah melakukan segalanya. Namun Kyungsoo tetap teguh dengan keputusannya. Aku belum pernah bertemu gadis yang lebih keras kepala darinya."

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyerah."

"Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Baekhyun terpana melihat kesungguhan dalam Chanyeol. Tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya, pernikahan negosiasi itu benar-benar akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, karena pernikahan negosiasi itu adalah idenya.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa cintamu bukanlah cinta sepihak. Aku mengenal Kyungsoo sebaik aku mengenal kakakku sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan untukmu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu," balas Chanyeol. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Semoga beruntung."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dalam hati berharap semoga doa itu dapat membantunya untuk mendapatkan gadisnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendongak ketika pintu kantornya terbuka. Chanyeol, tentu saja. Pria itu tidak henti menghantuinya dengan segala bujuk rayu. Bahkan setelah dua minggu berlalu, pria itu belum menyerah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"Aku ingin tahu masalah sesungguhnya. Kau harus memberitahuku, Kyung. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau marah padaku?" balas Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau berbohong padaku," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kapan, Kyung? Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" tuntut Chanyeol. Perdebatan semacam ini sudah terjadi berulang kali hingga membuat Chanyeol berpikir ia sedang memutari lingkaran setan.

"Kau berbohong padaku saat ini, Chanyeol," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Aku mencintaimu!"

Setelah itu Chanyeo merengkuh wajah Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman yang penuh damba. Chanyeol dapat merasakan reaksi Kyungsoo yang membalas ciumannya, tepat sebelum air mata mengaliri wajah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan bibirnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan nanar.

"Sial! Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Maka berhenti menyakitiku," balas Kyungsoo lemah.

"Bagaimana? Beritahu aku caranya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menahan isaknya, lalu membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Pergi dari hidupku."

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo. Kau mencintaiku!" seru Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Lalu apa? Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi. Aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Dan aku akan terus menderita selama kau berada dalam hidupku," sahut Kyungsoo lirih.

Chanyeol kehilangan kata. Ucapan Kyungsoo itu bagaikan sembilu yang mengukirkan luka panjang di hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi padanya? Gadis yang dicintainya, yang juga mencintainya, tidak bisa percaya pada cinta mereka. Apa yang tersisa bagi Chanyeol untuk diperjuangkan, jika gadisnya saja merasa menderita dengan kehadirannya?

"Aku mohon. Pergilah, Chan. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua sandiwara ini. Aku mohon," pinta Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua lengannya, memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat selama beberapa saat.

"Semua ini bukan sandiwara bagiku, Kyung. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku sudah berhenti bersandiwara di hari kau membuatkanku sarapan. Kau adalah temanku. Kau adalah milikku," bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya, hingga Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan pergi, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku menolak perceraian itu. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan kesungguhan yang tak terbantahkan.

Setelah itu Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis pilu di belakangnya. Menangisi hidup yang tak lelah mempermainkannya. Menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk berjuang bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Bersama dengan penyesalannya, Kyungsoo membisikkan kalimat yang tak mampu ia ucapkan. Kalimat yang menjadi penanda atas kekalahannya dalam melawan ketakutannya.

"Tapi aku sudah melepasmu, Chan. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat memilikimu."

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, Januari 2015~

Key membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan mendesah begitu melihat kekacauan di hadapannya. Sejak kembali dari Seoul satu bulan yang lalu, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Chanyeol selain mengurung diri di apartemennya. Chanyeol benar-benar berantakan dan Key tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membantu bosnya itu. Bahkan dulu, ketika seluruh keluarganya meninggal, Chanyeol masih bisa hidup selayaknya manusia normal. Key tidak menyangka akan melihat kehancuran sedahsyat ini dalam diri Chanyeol.

Key menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di ruang menonton. Layarnya sedang memutar film animasi, namun tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar kosong. Seakan-akan Chanyeol berada dimensi lain sementara tubuhnya terperangkap di dunia ini.

"Selamat tahun baru," ucap Key seraya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

Key menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Do Kyungsoo sudah mengubah nama kepemilikan resort di pulau Jeju menjadi namamu. Naskah sudah selesai dan para pemain sudah ditetapkan. Kau bisa memulai produksi kapan pun kau mau."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan respons apa pun selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Chanyeol menoleh pada Key dan berkata dengan nada hampa.

"Pesan tiket ke pulau Jeju untuk besok. Hubungi kru lainnya. Kita akan mulai bekerja."

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

-GOMAWO-


	13. Honesty

Awas typo

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, Januari 2015~

Kyungsoo menutup kardus terakhir berisi barangnya. Kyungsoo menatap kamarnya yang kini kosong dengan seulas senyum datar. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Kyungsoo berencana untuk pindah lagi ke apartemen lamanya. Rumah yang ditempatinya selama ini dengan Chanyeol terlalu banyak menjeritkan kenangan, membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan bahkan hanya dengan berada di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah, lalu kembali mengecek lemarinya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan apa pun di rumah ini, karena Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali lagi. Kyungsoo mematung ketika menemukan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam di dasar lemarinya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengambil kotak itu—yang di dalamnya berisi album foto—dan membukanya. Album foto milik Chanyeol, yang diberikan pria itu sebelum kepulangannya ke Los Angeles.

Kyungsoo membuka halaman pertama yang menampakkan foto di hari pernikahan mereka. Foto ketika Kyungsoo tertawa dalam pelukan Chanyeol di bawah sinar mentari yang akan terbenam. Halaman selanjutnya adalah foto setelah mereka bermain arung jeram. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu bahagia dengan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan Jongdae memeluk bahunya dari sisi lain.

Kyungsoo terus membuka album itu, membiarkan air matanya menetes seiring lembar demi lembar yang dibukanya. Halaman terakhir album itu adalah sebuah foto candid ketika mereka berada di Los Angeles. Chanyeol menempelkan tangan Kyungsoo ke pipinya, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol. Ada sebuah kalimat di bawahnya. Tertulis:

Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk melepasnya, ingatlah kembali saat kita mendekap satu hal yang sama; harapan.

Kyungsoo mendekap album itu erat-erat. Dengan segenap hatinya, Kyungsoo menyesal. Kyungsoo sungguh menyesal karena cinta mereka tidak menemukan muara. Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi?

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, menyentak Kyungsoo keluar dari tangisnya. Mungkin petugas yang disewanya untuk memindahkan barang sudah datang. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat tamunya adalah Minseok, tunangan Jongdae.

"Hai, Minseok. Silakan masuk," sapa Kyungsoo.

Minseok menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan kado berwarna tosca pada Kyungsoo, lalu berkata, "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan ini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, namun tetap menerimanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Ia menatap Minseok dengan kening berkerut, lalu bertanya, "Kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ya. Chanyeol memberitahuku."

Kyungsoo membeku.

"Semoga kau menyukai hadiahnya. Chanyeol berusaha sangat keras untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan aku berharap kalian segera berdamai, apa pun masalah yang kalian hadapi. Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Minseok melangkah pergi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo langsung membuka bungkusan cantik berwarna tosca itu. Begitu melihat isinya, Kyungsoo pecah dalam tangis yang hebat.

Karena isi dari kado itu adalah sebuah sweater. Sweater sederhana berwarna baby blue. Sungguh tidak ada yang istimewa dari sweater itu, yang bahkan di beberapa bagian menampakkan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa sweater itu dibuat oleh orang yang masih dalam tahap belajar. Dan fakta itu hanya semakin menghancurkan Kyungsoo. Karena tanpa keraguan, Chanyeol adalah pembuatnya.

Chanyeol merajutkan sebuah sweater untuk kado ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Seketika ingatan Kyungsoo terlempar pada percakapannya dengan Chanyeol sore itu, setelah pertempuran tepung mereka. Chanyeol sudah mencintainya, bahkan pada saat itu. Chanyeol mencintainya. Sungguh mencintainya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyungsoo memeluk sweater-nya. Begitu lembut, seolah bisikan Chanyeol yang menyatakan cintanya terdengar bersama angin yang bertiup. Saat itulah sebuah kertas terlipat meluncur jatuh. Kyungsoo membuka lipatannya dan melihat tulisan Chanyeol.

Untuk satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Gadis yang selalu lebih dari sekedar cantik bagiku. Gadis yang hanya akan mengenakan sweater dari yang mencintainya. Dan aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai gadisku. Dan kau adalah gadisku, Kyungsoo. Kau malaikat tak sempurna yang menyempurnakanku.

Aku mencintaimu.

Air mata Kyungsoo luruh tak terbendung. Kyungsoo telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Begitu besar hingga rasanya amat menyakitkan. Karena Kyungsoo telah melepas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyerah pada pria yang mencintainya, pria yang bahkan tak pernah menyerah untuk menggapainya.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo memercayai Chanyeol. Bukankah semua sudah jelas dari awal? Chanyeol adalah pria yang tulus. Pria yang tumbuh menjadi pribadi utuh juga dipenuhi cinta. Bahkan ketika hubungan mereka memburuk di masa awal pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol berkorban untuk belajar catur. Chanyeol juga belajar memahami cara mengemudi di negara ini agar mampu menjaga Kyungsoo yang sering pulang larut dalam keadaan lelah. Semua hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Belum lagi semua pengorbanannya yang merelakan waktu juga tenaganya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan lukanya menyakiti Chanyeol dan menghancurkan segala yang mereka miliki.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke rumah dan meraih kunci mobil juga ponselnya. Kyungsoo menekan kontak Luhan dan nada sambung terdengar.

"Di mana kau saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"Di rumah Appa. Ada apa?" balas Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan. Tunggu di sana."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari mobilnya ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di belakangnya. Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah memasuki rumah. Ketika menemukan Luhan yang baru akan menaiki tangga, Sehun langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaga Sehun lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Terjadi sesuatu di atas," balas Luhan. Tepat setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan juga barang pecah.

Luhan segera berlari menaiki tangga, diikuti Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Suara teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Arahnya dari ruang kerja Do Siwon.

Kyungsoo yang terakhir memasuki ruangan itu dan Kyungsoi sama sekali tidak siap dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Do Donghae sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah ayahnya. Di samping Donghae berdiri Taeyeon, ibu dari Jongdae juga Kris. Kyungsoo memandangi keanehan itu dalam diam, karena setelah mereka bercerai, Taeyeon tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya lagi. Anak-anaknya bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun sejak perceraian itu karena hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Donghae.

"Aku bersumpah, Donghae! Aku tidak membunuh Yoona!" seru Siwon.

"Bohong! Aku selalu tahu kau akan membunuhnya, Siwon! Kau hanya peduli pada hartanya! Kau tidak pernah mencintainya! Kau menyakitinya sepanjang pernikahan kalian!" balas Donghae senjata di tangannya bergetar di setiap kalimatnya.

"Dan sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Donghae penuh dengan emosi.

"Hentikan, Ahjussi! Appa tidak bersalah!" seru Luhan seraya berdiri di hadapan Siwon.

"Minggir kau, gadis jalang. Jika kau menyayangi nyawamu yang tidak berharga itu, kau harus pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak akan segan menembakmu. Jika saja aku tahu kau akan mengubah Yoona-ku menjadi gila, aku tidak akan pernah membawamu ke rumah ini," desis Donghae

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya. Tidak. Semua ini tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo menolak percaya bahwa Donghae sang paman yang menjadi dalang kehancuran keluarganya. Donghae menyayanginya dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Ahjussi?" panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Donghae menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kelembutan menyisip di antara amarahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Apakah itu benar, Ahjussi? Kaulah yang membawa Luhan ke rumah ini? Kau berencana menghancurkan keluargaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan luka yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Soo-ya, kau harus mengerti. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Yoona-ku. Aku mencintainya, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum bajingan itu mencintainya. Namun Yoona tidak mencintaiku. Yoona justru memilih bajingan itu yang hanya peduli pada hartanya dan berselingkuh dengan adiknya sendiri di belakangnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari itu, Kyungsoo. Aku harus menyadarkan Yoona- Ibumu. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memperkirakan reaksi Yoona. Kupikir setelah melihat bukti pengkhianatan suaminya, ia akan datang padaku. Namun pada kenyataannya? Ibumu tenggelam dalam depresinya dan kini ia meninggalkanku selamanya," jawab Donghae.

"Dan semua itu adalah salahnya!" lanjut Donghae dengan senjata yang kembali terarah pada Siwon.

"Ahjussi, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tidak akan menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah. Kau tahu Appaku tidak bersalah. Appaku tidak akan pernah membunuh Yoona," sahut Luhan.

"Apa katamu tadi? Appamu tidak bersalah? Lalu siapa yang bersalah? Kau?" tanya Donghae

Luhan tidak menjawab dan diamnya diartikan sebagai jawaban ya oleh Donghae.

"Kau gadis sialan! Kau membunuh Yoona-ku!" teriak Donghae kalap.

Pelatuk ditarik dan suara letusan terdengar. Sebuah bayangan menghalangi laju peluru dan jeritan pilu mengisi keheningan setelahnya.

"Sehun! Oh, tidak! Sehun!"

Tubuh Sehun roboh, namun sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Sehun berkata, "Tanyakan pada… mantan istrimu, Donghae. Ia… menyembunyikan banyak hal. T-termasuk api… yang disulutnya."

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menangis tersedu, sementara Kyungsoo masih membeku.

"Taeyeon, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Kau membunuh Yoona-ku?" tanya Donghae nanar.

Taeyeon melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Atau kutembak kepalamu!" sentak Donghae.

Taeyeon mengepalkan tangannya, bibirnya bergetar ketika menjawab.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Donghae! Kau hanya datang padaku ketika kau membutuhkanku! Kau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan nafsumu sementara hatimu kau berikan pada wanita yang sudah bersuami! Kau bahkan merenggut anak-anakku dariku! Aku membencimu!" teriak Taeyeon tak terkendali.

Suara letusan kembali terdengar dan tubuh Taeyeon roboh dengan kepala yang terlubangi peluru.

"Sekarang, giliranmu, Siwon!"

Sebelum pelatuk kembali ditarik, suara gaduh mengisi keheningan mereka. Tiba-tiba beberapa polisi bersenjata memasuki ruangan dan membidik Donghae sebagai sasaran.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Donghae mengarahkan senjatanya pada polisi terdekat, namun usahanya gagal karena sebuah peluru bersarang di tangan kanannya hingga senjatanya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu segalanya berjalan cepat. Polisi menangkap Donghae, sementara petugas medis mulai mengurus Sehun. Luhan jatuh pingsan setelahnya, membuat Kyungsoo berlari menghampirinya. Beberapa orang menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan menunjuk Luhan dengan panik.

Di antara kepanikan itu, sebuah pertanyaan terselip di benaknya. Siapa yang telah menghubungi polisi? Ketika Kyungsoo mendongak, Kyungsoo bertatapan dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Kris.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit dengan pandangan tertuju pada ponsel di genggamannya. Luhan belum sadarkan diri, begitu juga Sehun yang telah menyelesaikan operasinya beberapa jam lalu guna mengeluarkan proyektil yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua, karena selain tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menunggui mereka, Kyungsoo juga membutuhkan jawaban.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan langsung berdiri begitu seorang dokter pria dengan kacamata tebal menghampirinya. Ada senyum di wajah dokter itu yang berhasil mengurangi ketegangan Kyungsoo.

"Saudara Sehun sudah sadar dan ia ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Dok," sahut Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah memasuki kamar rawat Sehun.

Setelah menutup pintu, Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang masih terbaring lemah dengan tangan tersambung selang infus. Tidak ada luka lain pada tubuh Sehun sehingga Kyungsoo bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang, Kyungsoo. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas. Hanya terus menatap Sehun. Benaknya berpacu dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang ingin disuarakannya, namun Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Seperti yang bisa kau tebak, anak yang dikandung Luhan adalah anakku. Luhan tidak mau mengakuinya, namun aku tahu. Aku mulai bersimpati padanya setelah aku menyelidiki masa lalunya—atas permintaanmu itu. Aku tidak menemukan bukti apa pun yang menyangkutkan Luhan dengan kematian ibumu. Aku justru menemukan fakta-fakta menyedihkan, Kyungsoo. Aku mengetahui kehidupan Luhan sebelum ia datang ke dalam hidupmu," ujar Sehun lemah.

Lalu dimulailah penjelasan Sehun mengenai hari-hari gelap dalam hidup Luhan. Setelah ibunya meninggal ketika Luhan berusia tigabelas tahun, Luhan hidup dari panti asuhan satu ke panti asuhan lain. Banyak orang membencinya karena kecantikannya, namun ada lebih banyak yang memujanya. Ketika menginjak usia limabelas tahun, Luhan diangkat oleh sepasang suami-istri yang tinggal di Seattle. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar; Luhan mendapatkan hak-hak yang selama ini hanya mampu diimpikannya. Pakaian, makanan, juga sekolah. Hingga suatu malam ayah angkatnya memperkosanya dan kejadian itu terus berulang hingga Luhan berusia delapanbelas tahun. Luhan pergi dari rumahnya dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Begitu ia mengetahui apa yang kuketahui, ia menangis. Semudah itu aku jatuh cinta padanya, Kyungsok. Ia tidak jahat, ia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Ia pun terluka. Sama sepertimu," ungkap Sehun muram.

Kyungsoo tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya, lalu bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu pembunuh ibuku sebenarnya adalah Taeyeon Ahjumma?"

"Aku tidak langsung mengetahuinya. Aku hanya ingat Kris berkata bahwa Donghae menghilang setelah kematian ibumu. Aku pergi ke rumah Taeyeon dan aku melihat mereka berdua. Aku rasa mereka masih berhubungan setelah perceraian itu. Lalu aku memeriksa panggilan telepon milik Taeyeon. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kutemukan," jawab Sehun ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menemukan pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang pada Taeyeon. Orang itu pada dasarnya memanfaatkan kebencian Taeyeon pada ibumu. Taeyeon tidak pernah benar-benar ingin membunuh ibumu, namun karena orang itu, Taeyeon melakukannya."

"Sehun, katakan padaku. Siapa orang itu?"

Sehun menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Ayahmu. Orang itu adalah Ayahmu."

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Do saat ini adalah milik ibumu. Di surat wasiatnya yang terakhir tertulis seluruh harta kekayaannya itu akan disumbangkan, kecuali jika ayahmu masih hidup, maka ayahmu yang berhak atas seluruh kekayaan itu. Beberapa minggu sebelum kematiannya, ibumu menghubungi pengacaranya dan mengatakan akan mengubah surat wasiatnya. Aku rasa ayahmu menjadi panik ketika mendengarnya hingga ia melakukan… hal itu," jelas Sehun.

"Itulah alasanku tidak memberitahumu, Kyungsoo. Karena kupikir kau lebih baik hidup tanpa mengetahuinya. Aku merasa kau sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka. Aku tidak tahu keegoisanku itu justru membuatmu lebih sakit karena harus mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini," lanjut Sehun menyesal.

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya mampu bergerak tanpa pecah dalam tangis histeris. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada hampa. Setelah itu Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Sehun.

Kyungsoo berusaha meredam kepanikannya, namun tiba-tiba saja segalanya menjadi tidak tertahankan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo mengaktifkan ponselnya dan menekan satu nama yang ia pikir tak kan pernah ia tekan lagi selamanya. Setelah tiga nada sambung, teleponnya diangkat dan Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	14. Start

Awas typo

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit yang putih. Setelah beberapa saat, seseorang mendekatinya dan menyentuh tangannya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh dan bertatapan dengan mata kelam yang merefleksikan matanya sendiri. Mata milik adiknya.

"Bayiku?" tanya Luhan parau.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau hanya syok," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Luhan tidak akan bisa hidup jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Operasinya berjalan lancar; peluru itu hanya mengenai perut bagian bawahnya. Tidak ada luka fatal. Ia bahkan sudah sadar sejak satu jam yang lalu," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja," gumam Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyentuh perut Luhan, lalu bertanya, "Apakah bayi ini milik Sehun?"

Luham menggigit bibirnya, air matanya mengalir, kemudian mengangguk. "Maafkan aku."

"Mengapa kau berbohong?"

"Seumur hidup, aku selalu diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan. Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkanku. Mereka semua hanya peduli pada wajahku. Ayah angkatku memperkosaku ketika usiaku menginjak limabelas tahun. Sejak saat itu aku percaya, tidak akan pernah ada yang mencintaiku. Lalu Sehun datang. Ia memahamiku dengan cara yang aneh, namun ia berhasil membuatku mencintainya. Aku tidak menyadari itu hingga aku mengetahui tentang kehamilan ini. Sehun bersikeras untuk bertanggung jawab dan saat itulah aku sadar ia benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan hanya tubuhku. Dan aku melakukan hal bodoh untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena ia berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku," jelas Luhan di antara isaknya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Hanya diam menatap Luhan yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku untuk segalanya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, namun aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam hidupmu dan menghancurkan keluargamu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Karena aku berubah menjadi begitu jahat kepadamu. Maafkan aku," isak Luhan.

"Aku berharap kau juga bisa memaafkanku," balas Kyungsoo lirih.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat. Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya. Meski mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan selayaknya kakak-adik, setidaknya mereka sudah berhenti saling membenci dan berdamai dengan luka masing-masing. Inilah yang terbaik yang bisa mereka miliki.

Setelah menutup pintu, Kyungsoo mendongak dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata Hitam-kecoklatan yang begitu dirindukannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimutinya dan Kyungsoo memberikan seluruh bagian dirinya di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di bawah shower dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba sebuah air mata lolos dari mata gelapnya dan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi melingkupi benaknya. Semuanya terasa sangat berlebihan dan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menanggungnya. Maka Kyungsoo membiarkan isak tangisnya bermetamorfosa menjadi jeritan tanpa daya. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

Menangisi hidupnya, juga waktu tujuh tahun yang dihabiskannya untuk memendam dendam. Kyungsoo menangisi kepergian ibunya, kebodohan ayahnya, juga pilihan pamannya. Kyungsoo menangisi dirinya yang tanpa sadar telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang amat dibencinya.

Perkataan Sehun terus terulang dalam benaknya. Siwon memanfaatkan kebencian Taeyeon. Api itu sudah direncakan. Pembunuhan ibunya senilai dengan seluruh harta kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Do. Do Siwon adalah pembunuh Do Yoona.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, namun Kyungsoo tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menangis maupun menjerit. Kemudian Chanyeol menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tetap diam, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berdamai dengan setiap sisi gelap dalam hatinya. Lalu Chanyeol memeluknya di atas tempat tidur dan Kyungsoo jatuh dalam buai mimpi.

Ketika Kyungsoo terbangun, matahari telah bersinar terik. Lengan kokoh Chanyeol masih memeluknya dan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terasa jauh. Seakan-akan Kyungsoo tidak berada di dekatnya, bukan dalam dekap hangatnya.

Kyungsoo belum sanggup mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan mereka dan Chanyeol pun tidak mengungkitnya. Selama sesaat Kyungsoo hanya bernapas dengan menikmati kenyamanan yang Chanyeol tawarkan. Namun Kyungsoo masih harus melakukan satu hal sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bisa memulai dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menemui ayahku," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," sahut Chanyeol.

Satu jam kemudian Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah ayahnya. Chanyeol tetap menunggu di mobil, sementara Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah memasuki rumah ayahnya. Rumah yang sempat menjadi rumahnya sebelum segalanya berubah.

Kyungsoo menemukan ayahnya sedang berdiri menghadap jendela di ruang keluarga. Entah apa yang dipandangi ayahnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

"Appa," panggil Kyungsoo.

Siwon berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan besok. Aku akan pergi dari keluarga ini," ucap Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya tetap menatapnya tanpa memberikan reaksi apa pun. Membuat seulas senyum penyesalan mengembang di wajah Kyungsoo. Karena kini Kyungsoo benar-benar yakin, ia telah menyia-nyiakan waktu tujuh tahunnya untuk memperjuangkan hal yang tidak bernyawa sama sekali. Hidup, namun tidak benar-benar hidup.

"Aku sudah mengetahui segalanya. Sehun memberitahuku. Kau memanfaatkan kebencian Taeyeon untuk menyingkirkan ibuku. Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu? Aku selalu menyangkal prasangkaku, karena kau adalah ayahku. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Namun kau benar-benar berubah. Aku tak lagi mengenalmu. Kau bukanlah ayahku," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup denganmu. Aku tidak bisa berusaha menggapaimu lagi. Tidak ketika kau bahkan tidak ingin kugapai. Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan seseorang yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Aku tidak akan jatuh bersamamu. Aku akan membuat pilihan berbeda untuk hidupku. Aku tidak akan berakhir dengan hidup seperti milikmu."

Ketika Siwon tak juga bereaksi, masih menatapnya dengan datar, Kyungsoo berbalik pergi.

"Selamat tinggal, Do Siwon. Kuharap Ibu mengampunimu di mana pun ia berada."

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Siwon masih tetap terdiam. Ia tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari ketika anaknya itu akan menyadari betapa mengerikan dirinya. Seorang pria yang gila akan kedudukan dan silau karena harta. Seorang pria yang rela menukar cintanya demi setumpuk uang. Seorang pria yang gagal menyelamatkan keluarganya. Seorang pria yang tetap diam, bahkan ketika hal terakhir yang dimilikinya meninggalkannya.

Siwon kembali berbalik menghadap jendela. Berusaha sekeras mungkin menulikan pendengarannya dari tawa segala benda bisu di rumah mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	15. Recognitio

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan aroma masakan memenuhi hidungnya. Mengikuti instingnya, Kyungsoo melangkah menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Setelah mengikat rambutnya secara asal, Kyungsoo berdiri di dapur yang kini terisi oleh lagu Demons dari Imagine Dragons. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sibuk bersenandung dengan tangan sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di atas kompor.

Tanpa kata, Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh tegap milik Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol mencoba untuk berbalik, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Jangan melihatku."

Chanyeol menghentikan usahanya untuk berbalik dan berdiri diam.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kebodohanku juga keegoisanku. Seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu dan memercayaimu. Minseok datang memberikan kado itu dan aku sadar aku sudah bersikap tidak adil padamu. Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tetap diam.

"Jika kau memaafkanku, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Chanie," ungkap Kyungsoo lembut.

Kali ini Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol," jawab Kyungsok dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Chanyeol membiarkan senyum kekanakannya terukir, hingga lesung di pipi kirinya terlihat jelas. Lalu Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kyungie. Terima kasih karena mencintaiku."

Air mata kebahagiaan Kyungsoo mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanyeol berterima kasih karena Kyungsoo mencintainya. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Chanyeol di antara isak juga tawanya, membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Tempat tidur?" bisik AKyungsoo menggoda.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hal-hal bersejarah kita selalu terjadi di dapur. Aku rasa kita harus merayakannya di sini sekarang," sahutnya dengan satu kedipan mata.

Kyungslo membelalak. "Chanmmmppphhhttt…"

Ucapan Kyung terpotong ciuman menuntut dari Chanyeol dan sisa hari itu mereka lewatkan dengan berpelukan, juga tertawa dengan diiringi pengakuan cinta yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian~

"Kau berencana membunuhku?" tanya Chanyeol dari pintu kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol melalui cermin di hadapannya, lalu tertawa ketika melihat mata Chanyeol yang melekat pada gaun berwarna hijau tanpa lengan yang kini membalut Kyungsoo dengan sempurna. Gaun itu mencapai mata kaki, namun belahannya hampir mencapai pangkal paha di satu sisi.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya," ucap Kyungsoo seraya memoleskan lipstiknya.

"Aku suka jika hanya aku saja yang melihatnya Park Kyungsoo," sahut Chanyeol.

Kyungsok tersenyum menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu membenarkan dasi yang dipakai suaminya itu.

"Kau akan melihatku tanpa gaun ini nanti malam. Bersabarlah sayang," bisik Kyungsoo. Setelah itu tawanya lepas karena melihat wajah tersiksa Chanyeol.

"Ayo berangkat. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang akan meninggalkan kamar ini," gerutu Chanyeol.

Setelah berperang melawan kemacetan kota Seoul, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sampai di rumah Sehun. Kyungsoo menyambut Baekhyun yang berdiri anggun dalam gaun kuning dan mereka berjalan di depan, sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin mengobrol di belakang.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa aku harus menghadiri pesta ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena pesta ini adalah pesta pernikahan kakakku dan suami dari kakakku adalah teman dari pacar tampanmu di belakang itu," jawab Kyungsoo lugas.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napasnya dengan dramatis, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri di antara kerumunan tamu undangan dengan tangan terpaut. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mereka membalas senyum Kyungsoo dengan hangat.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Kedatanganmu sangat berarti untuk istriku," sahut Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot yang tidak pernah diberikan sebelumnya; sorot lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar bayi kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Sehat. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan seperti ayahnya," jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Atau ia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik seperti ibunya," tambah Sehun tanpa ragu.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Lalu sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Baekhyun menyusul. Mereka langsung terlibat pembicaraan dengan Sehun. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menggoda Sehun yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin, namun akhirnya berhasil menemukan pendamping.

Luhan menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo, lalu berbisik, "Soo-ya, saat aku ke rumah sakit kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Minseok. Aku rasa ia hamil."

"Apa?"

Percakapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan terhenti karena Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengadakan pesta yang lebih besar dari ini. Karena aku ingin memperkenalkan Luhan kepada semua orang, namun Luhan menolaknya. Luhan hanya ingin mengundang orang-orang terdekatnya," ucap Sehun.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup bagus. Dekorasi semacam ini membuatku mengingat pernikahanku. Dan melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik, rasanya aku ingin menikahinya lagi," sahut Chanyeol.

Semua orang tertawa sementara Kyungsoo bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kini kami benar-benar tahu kalian menikah terburu-buru bukan karena Kyungsoo hamil," tambah Luhan.

Kyungsoo membelalak, membuat Luhan kembali tertawa.

Obrolan pun semakin menghangat. Seakan mereka semua adalah teman lama yang ikut berbahagia di hari pernikahan temannya.

Perlahan senyum Kyungsoo mengembang dan Kyungsoo bersandar semakin dalam ke pelukan Chanyeol. Menikmati hari yang berganti senja dengan senyum dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Malam yang larut memberikan keheningan, sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terjaga di atas tempat tidur mereka. Chanyeol membelai punggung Kyungsoo dan napas mereka mulai melambat hingga mencapai normal. Chanyeol tahu percintaannya dengan Kyungsoo selalu memiliki arti yang lebih, namun kini semuanya benar-benar berubah sejak perngakuan cinta itu mereka suarakan. Menjadikan segalanya lebih indah dan tak terlupakan.

"Chan?"

"Hmm."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi," ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menanamkan kecupan manis di kening Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku akan hidup bersamamu selamanya. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Los Angeles," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Mata hitam-kecoklatannya menatap Kyingsoo dengan sinar tak percaya. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu di Los Angeles," jelas Kyungsoo lembut.

Chanyeol langsung mengubah posisinya kembali di atas Kyungsoo dan mereka melanjutkan kembali percintaan mereka. Menuju puncak kenikmatan, bersama ikrar cinta yang mereka tautkan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Los Angeles, Maret 2016~

"Ah! Chanie! Ah!"

Teriakan kenikmatan Kyungsoo terpotong suara ketukan pintu. Bukan ketukan pintu tepatnya, namun gedoran.

"Chan, kau harus berangkat sekarang! Meeting dengan penulis naskahmu diadakan setengah jam lagi!" seru Key dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol mengabaikan Key dan kembali mencium Kyungsoo, bersamaan dengan miliknya yang memompa di dalam milik Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak ke payudaranya dan jemarinya menjentik putingnya. Chanyeol bergerak lebih keras dan akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Gedoran di pintu kembali terdengar, namun tak ada seruan yang mengikutinya. Menandakan bahwa Key sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, sementara Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Beritahu aku. Mengapa aku mempekerjakan orang yang sangat berisik seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena ia sanggup menghadapimu yang sangat merepotkan," jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo, lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa nanti malam sayang."

.

.

.

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada Park Chanyeol!"

Tepuk tangan riuh mengikuti satu kalimat bernada gembira itu. Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo sebelum maju ke panggung dan menerima pialanya. Kamera langsung menyorot wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat berseri-seri bahagia. Siapapun yang melihat Chanyeol bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Film romantis yang digarap Chanyeol di resort pulau Jeju berhasil menyedot banyak perhatian hingga merajai box office selama tiga pekan. Hal ini merupakan pencapaian besar mengingat Chanyeol belum pernah menyutradarai sebuah film romantis. Kritik yang diberikan pun sangat bagus hingga jangan tanya berapa keuntungan yang berhasil Chanyeol dapatkan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk beberapa nama penting, akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kyungsii. Dengan senyum kekanakannya yang memperlihatkan lesung di pipi kirinya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku dan tidak pernah melepasku. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadikanku pria paling beruntung di dunia ini dengan menjadi milikku. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat tak sempurnaku. Ketidaksempurnaan kita menjadikan cinta kita sempurna," ucap Chanyeo.

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, diiringi siulan juga tawa. Chanyeol mengirimkan cium jauhnya untuk Kyungsoo dan suasana semakin meriah.

Satu jam kemudian, acara penghargaan itu selesai dan Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol untuk membawanya pulang. Kyungsoo memiliki kejutan ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Chanyeol ke kamar mandi dan menyodorkan sebuah alat berbentuk panjang dengan warna pink ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Sangat sulit mencari hadiah untukmu. Dan karena ini hadiah pertamaku untukmu, aku ingin membuatnya istimewa," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ini… kau…"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata, membuat Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Benar. Aku sedang mengandung."

"Kau memberiku hadiah seorang bayi? Bayi kita?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Chanyeol bersorak gembira. Selama sesaat Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam tawa sementara Chanyeol mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan berbagai pose lucu. Setelah puas berseru dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol membawa istrinya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku rasa kita harus setia pada tempat tidur ini hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Aku harus menyimpan ide bagusku hingga bayi kita lahir," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tertawa, karena ide bagus yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah bercinta di setiap tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Tentu. Dan kurasa ini artinya kau akan terikat denganku selamanya. Kau adalah milikku, Park Chanyeol," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau adalah milikku, Park Kyungsoo. Malaikat tak sempurna yang menyempurnakan hidupku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya berakhir juga. sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak. Maaf gk bisa bls satu-satu. Dan juga gw minta maaf kalau remakenya banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana yang membuat pembaca tidak nyaman. Btw kata-kata gw udah berasa kayak pidato di asia awards yeeee wkwkwkwk ( abaikan). Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Tunggu FF remake selanjutnya yang akan datang :).

Pyooong...aaannyyyeong :p


End file.
